Infinite Stratos: Operation BLAZE
by xbaumann
Summary: Ichika was kidnapped by some unknown group. They changed him and he lost his memories. Now in the care of the BSAA and Natasha Fairs, how will Ichika or in this case Seth Fairs deal with the I.S. academy. Canon, Very powerful Ichika. There will be several video game elements in this Fanfiction. Rating changed. Entering Metroid Arc.
1. Awaken

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 1:** Awakening

_**Somewhere unknown.**_

Ichika day wasn't the best today. Well it didn't start like that. Ichika woke up in his house and was getting ready to watch the Mondo Grosso tournament, but all that changed when two men broke into his home. The two men grabbed the boy and knocked him out. Ichika awoke a few hours laters strapped to a table. Ichika tried to move, but it was all futile.

"Boy quit moving, you're going to mess up my experiment." an old man with white lab coat said.

"Who are you? Let me go." Ichika desperately said.

"Sorry boy, I can't do that, now then hold still." The man now grabbed a large looking syringe, Ichika got scared when he saw that the liquid inside the vial was glowing.

As the man got closer, Ichika tried everything he could to get away. The man violently injected Ichika with the syringe and the glowing liquid entered his body.

Before Ichika could even mustered a moan of pain, his body suddenly felt extremely hot as if he was set on fire. Ichika was starting to sweat, but just as soon as the feeling of extreme heat came it left and in its place a feeling of extreme cold came to the two feeling of extreme temperature kept oscillating, Ichika couldn't handle it, but then his body felt like electricity was running through him. His vision was fading away, his heart rate on a heart monitor flat lined. The old man walk up to Ichika lifeless body.

"Shame, I was sure his body would be able to handle it." The old man began to delete files on his computer about the plans he had in store for Ichika. The old man didn't see that Ichika's hair started to turn white.

"BREACHING!" a person yelled. The old man suddenly heard an explosion then five men enter the room, they were armed with assault rifles.

"We have visual on the target, preparing to engage." One of the men said as they all pointed their weapons at the old man.

The old man pushed a button underneath his computer and the ground beneath him opened up and he fell down an escape tunnel.

"Dammit he's getting away. Mikey, Sam you two go after him." A really buff man said.

"Captain Redfield we've got a dead kid on our hands." One of the members of the team said.

"Poor kid." Chris said as he made his way to Ichika. Chris closed Ichika's eyes which were now red. As the team was about to leave they heard the heart monitor beep.

"The kid still alive. Quickly we need to get this kid to a medic." Chris ordered his men to move Ichika body while he worked on getting some transport.

_**Meanwhile in Japan.**_

Chifuyu Orimura just busted through a wall in a warehouse by the docks.

"Ichika! Ichika! If you can hear me yell!" Chifuyu yelled, but she got no response. She searched on and on for hours. She started moving into the city, but she still couldn't find Ichika.

Eventually she was forced to give up.

_**Somewhere In America.**_

Eventually Ichika made it to the states. It had been three weeks since his kidnapping. He has yet to wake up.

"Okay tell me again why I'm here?" a young blond woman said. She was walking next to Chris.

"You're the only one here that knows Japanese, Natasha." Chris and Natasha Fair now entered Ichika's room.

"So he hasn't woken up at all?" Natasha thought that Ichika looked peaceful while he slept.

"No he hasn't so we don't know anything about this kid. We started doing some blood test to see what that crazy doctor tried to do to him." Chris picked up a clipboard that was at the foot of Ichika's bed. Chris's eyes grew wide.

"What, What is it?" Natasha was hoping it wouldn't be bad.

"This boy can operate an I.S."

"What, it's impossible for a male to use an I.S." Natasha couldn't believe what Chris was saying. She took the clipboard from Chris's hands and began reading the list.

"_An SSS-Rank compatible with an I.S. That's nuts, the highest ever was Chifuyu Orimura and she only had a SS-Rank compatible. Just what is this kid." _Natasha kept reading through the list.

"He's making his own energy, what does that mean?"

"Don't know we'll have to ask the Nerds at H.Q. later." Chris said soon Ichika began to open his eyes.

"He's waking up." Chris helped Ichika get up. Ichika began to look around.

"Where am I." Ichika said in Japanese.

"You're in America right now, my friend here found you in Chad, Africa. Kid could you please tell me your name." Natasha answered in Japanese. Ichika tried to remember something, but whenever he did his head began to hurt.

"I don't know my name. I can't remember who I am." Ichika said.

"Dammit." Natasha cursed in english.

"What is it, what did he say?" Chris was hoping for good news.

"The kid's got amnesia."

"Your joking right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm sorry." Ichika said which shocked Natasha.

"Kid why are you being sorry for?"

"I'm being a burden to you two."

"No sweetie you're not." Natasha hugged Ichika which surprised him.

"Huh?"

"Kid I can tell that you have a kind heart and would never do anything to cause anyone any harm." Ichika began to cry in her arms. After awhile he finally calmed down.

"So what are we going to do with him." Natasha asked Chris.

"Natasha I want you to translate what I'm about to say." Natasha nodded her head and Chris began to speak.

"Kid would you like to join the BSAA?" Natasha translated exactly what Chris said without thinking.

"Wait, you're kidding?" Natasha couldn't believe that Chris would suggest such an idea.

"No I'm serious."

"I want to join you guys." Ichika said which shocked Natasha.

"Kid are you serious, this isn't like some after school club. It's very dangerous work."

"I understand this and I can tell that it will be hard, but I still want to join you guys." Ichika sounded very determine. Chris could tell what he was saying by the way Ichika sounded like.

"See he's just like you Natasha."

"Yeah except I was sixteen when I joined, which is the legal age for anyone to join any fraction of the armed forces of the U.S."

"Don't worry I'm gonna talk to the guys upstairs, but I'll asked one more time are you sure kid?" Natasha translated for him again and Ichika nodded his head to show that he was serious.

"Hey we should give him a name. It doesn't feel right to call him kid all the time." Chris suggested.

"I know the perfect name, Seth it was my grandfather's name." Natasha asked if Ichika would like that name. Ichika nodded his head.

"So its settle his name will be Seth Fairs, here I'll get started on the paperwork."

"Wait, why is his last name the same as mine?" Natasha had a bad feeling about this.

"That easy, it's because you're going to be the one taking care of him." Chris bolted out of the door.

"WAIT CHRIS!" Natasha saw that he was long gone. She sat down next to Ichika, or Seth in this case.

"_Well my house is big enough and I get paid a lot, maybe it will be fine if I take him in." _"Hey Seth would it be fine with we lived together?" She didn't want to force him into anything.

"Hai, Onee-chan" Natasha face turned bright red.

"_That's dangerous." _Natasha thought as she regain her composure.

Soon Natasha left the hospital with her new little brother.

_**A Week Later BSAA H.Q.**_

Chris was able to get Ichika into the BSAA after the higher-ups learn that he could pilot an I.S. Chris and Natasha would be in charge of his training, but they now had a problem. They didn't have a spare I.S. unit or any spare I.S. cores. All current unites that the United States were already assigned to pilots.

Luckily for them one of Chris's men during their raid on that wack doctor, had found what appeared to be an I.S. unit, but it was missing a I.S. core. The tech guys at the BSAA had done a full scan on the machine and nothing seemed out-of-order.

"Are you sure this is going to work Chris?" Natasha thought that this whole idea was nuts. There was no way this would work.

"I'm pretty sure it will work. Hey the worst that could happen is that nothing at all will happen." Chris said. Natasha believed him. Natasha told Ichika to step in the I.S.

The machine seemed like a normal default I.S. Ichika stepped inside of the machine and it suddenly it turned into a some sort of black goo and wrapped itself around Ichika.

"SETH!" both Chris and Natasha yelled as they moved to try to help Ichika.

_**Meanwhile.**_

Ichika open his eyes and everywhere he looked was white.

"_Where am I?" _Ichika thought as he tried to look around for anything.

"_**Do you wish for power?**__" a female voice said._

"_Who's there?"_

"_**Do you wish for power?**__" _The voice asked once more.

Ichika thought for a few moments then answered "yes."

_"__**Why do you want power?**__"_

_"To protect those who are dear to me."_

"_**I see, then the contract is complete I will change to your needs when the time comes my master.**__" _The voice said as Ichika returned to his world.

_**Back with BSAA.**_

"SETH!" members of the BSAA rushed to try and help Ichika out of whatever it was that was attacking him.

Suddenly they were pushed back by a force. They then were hit by a blinding bright light. They were forced to closed their eyes. When they open their eyes, they saw that Ichika was in a I.S. This I.S. was black. It had a red visor and Ichika chin was visible. It had wings made from red energy. _**(It looks like Black Ace from Megaman star force 3.)**_

"Seth are you alright?" Natasha didn't want anything to happen to Ichika. In her haste she spoke in English.

"I'm fine." Ichika responded in english. Both Chris and Natasha couldn't believe it.

"Huh? You're speaking English Seth?"

"I am?" Ichika didn't even realise that he was speaking in another language.

"What the hell is going on, a minute ago you didn't know what the hell I was say and now you speak perfect english?" Chris was absolutely stunned by these turn of events.

"Sir you need to see this data we're getting from the I.S." one of the tech guys said. Chris and Natasha both walked over to the computer and were shocked to see how many different weapons Ichika's I.S. already had.

"This kid could start world war three with this." Chris jokingly said, but he was probably right. Ichika I.S. had A LOT of firepower. They had learned how Ichika was able to speak english. The I.S. had a translator program installed on it.

"So does the I.S. have a name?" Chris asked one of the techs, but Ichika answered him first.

"Blaze, that's its name. That's what it's telling me."

"Huh, I.S. unit Blaze. I like the sound of that."

_**Time skip five years.**_

Ichika had been training with Natasha with his I.S. The scientists that were recording data from Ichika's I.S. were stunned to find that It had evolve with Ichika. It was currently the United State's only third generation I.S. The U.S. was trying to find out how this I.S. had advance so much and so fast.

It was now night. Because they couldn't figure out when Ichika birthday was, they just decided that the day that Chris found him.

They knew that he was at least 15. Natasha was able to stop any testing the BSAA wanted to do on Ichika, but she knew that when he turned 16 there was no way that she could stop them any more. She had to do something.

"Hello?" A woman on the phone said.

"Chifuyu-san it's Natasha."

"Natasha it's been awhile."

"It has, I know this is going to sound weird, but I need a big favor."

"Oh what kind of favor."

"I need you to get my little brother into I.S. academy." Chifuyu didn't say anything for a while. Then she spoke.

"Ok why would you want him to go to a school for I.S. when men can't use an I.S.?"

"Look, he can use an I.S. I can't tell you anymore then that. It's classified. Please they are going to do some sort of testing on him. I'll think of a way to stop I just need some time." Chifuyu didn't say anything.

"Please."

"Alright. Man this is going to take a lot of paper work."

"Thank you." She sounded truly happy.

"Yeah, yeah." With that Chifuyu hung up.

A Couple of weeks later a package arrived. Natasha now open it and now headed into Ichika room.

"What's up?" Ichika was reading a book.

"Hey Seth how's your Japanese."

"Perfect, why?" Natasha tossed Ichika an I.S. uniform.

"What's this?"

"Your I.S. academy uniform. You're going to leave on Saturday."

"Huh?"

"Look its this or you become a test subject. Seth please do it for me." She started to give him some puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll go just stop with that look."

"Yea!" Natasha now hugged Ichika and he started to blush.

_**A few days later. I.S. academy. **_

"_Alright act cool." _Ichika was trying to get into I.S. undetected. He knew after today the media would be on him like stink on a skunk. Luckily it was 4:30 A.M. local time so most of the girls were asleep.

Ichika was looking for any school staff members. Luckily he did. It was a woman who was about in her twenties.

"Excuse me miss." The woman turned around and revealed herself to be Chifuyu Orimura. She started looking at Seth. Something inside of her was yelling that she was looking at her brother.

_"No he looks like him, but Ichika's dead." _The German government had told her that they found a body that would most likely belong to her brother. Her brother had died. That what they told her.

"Is something wrong?" Ichika saw the troubled look on her face.

"No nothing at all. You're Natasha's little brother right?" Ichika nodded his head.

"Well I would show you to your room, but class will begin in a few hours so there's no point in that." She began to tell him all the rules about the school. Their talk lasted for a couple of hours until it was time for homeroom.

_"This is difficult." _Ichika thought as he was being stared at by all the girls in the classroom.

_"I know that this school would be all girls, but dammit this pressure is going to kill me." _The most intense look he was getting was from Houki who was in the same row. Ichika was too lost in his thought to notice that he was called.

"Seth? Seth Fairs please answer." Ichika was surprised to hear his name called.

"H-Hai!" Ichika jumped out of his seat. The other girls started to laugh at his actions.

"Sorry did I scare you?" Maya looked like she was about to cry.

"No it my fault, I was too lost in my thoughts. So why did you call me?"

"We're introducing ourself. We're now on F."

"I see, well then my name is Seth Fairs. I'm the only male currently able to use a I.S. I'm also the representative candidate of the BSAA. This is all I can tell you, the rest is classified." This got a lot of people wondering who this guy was.

"Okay then to the next student." Maya said. During the roll call Chifuyu entered the room. The girls immediately started shrinking

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your biggest fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyushu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from Southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu couldn't believe how the girls were acting. She had to put a stop to it.

"Urusai!" Chifuyu yelled. Everyone shut their mouths when they heard her.

"I swear they give me all the crazy ones. I will be drilling into you how to I.S. operate an for the first six months, After that we will be doing combat training drill. Do I make my self clear." The entire class said yes.

"Good then we'll now begin the class." Chifuyu started to teach a lesson with Maya.

Ichika was board out of his mind now. Chifuyu was teaching something that Ichika already knew by heart. Natasha during these five years, had taught Ichika everything their was to know about an I.S. Maya saw a weird look on Seth face.

"Seth-kun is something wrong. Do you understand the lesson?"

"I already learned this."

"Is that so." Chifuyu said. "Then would you like to teach this lesson." She was hoping he would sit down. Instead Ichika got up and began to teach the class.

"So does anyone have any questions?" He said was he saw everyone taking notes after his lecture that shocked both Maya and Chifuyu. He did know this subject by heart.

"Alright take a seat you've proven that you know this. Just don't sleep in class." Chifuyu knew that he was tired from the 20 hour flight plus the jet lag and to top it all off he was being taught something he knew by heart. Somehow Ichika stayed awake.

It was now the break after third hour. Ichika was now getting ready for the next class when he was confronted by Houki.

"How can I help you?" Ichika said.

"Can we talk on the roof?" Houki asked. Ichika did as she asked.

_**Rooftop. **_

"So why did you call me out here?" Ichika asked.

"Ichika why are you using the name Seth? Why did you dye your hair and what happen to your eyes?" She was talking about his white hair and his red eyes.

"This is my natural hair color, look" He pointed to his eyebrows which were white. "Look, I don't know this Ichika kid. You're mistaking me with someone else." Ichika said as he began to leave.

"Wait." Ichika didn't listen to her and returned to class.

"Dammit my head's hurting." Ichika pulled out a bottle of pills. These were for his head when he would get a headache. He began to feel better after he took one.

_**Room 1025. **_

Class ended a long ago. It was now night-time. Ichika wasted no time in getting to his room.

"Here it is room 2025." Ichika entered the room he could hear someone showering. "Oh crap."

"Is someone there. Ah you must be my roommate, sorry for coming like this." Houki stepped out of the shower room. She was wrapped in a towel.

"I'm Shinonono Houki, I'll be in your care." She opened her eyes and saw a blushing Seth covering his eyes.

"Ichika what the hell are you doing here!" Houki immediately grabbed a wooden sword.

"Woah wait I can explain." Houki didn't listen she attacked Ichika.

Ichika partially summoned his I.S. so that he would use his energy blade to protect himself. The energy blade grew from Ichika's wrist and when Houki's wooden sword touched Ichika's blade. It was cut clean through.

"The hell is your problem. That really could have hurt me." Houki was surprised by his words. She realized that he could have been really hurt.

"Go-gomen." Houki said.

"Here go get dressed, I'll wait outside." Ichika left the room.

After a couple of minutes Houki let him back in.

"Okay so we're roommates so we should get along right."

"How can you say that? A boy and a girl shouldn't share the same room after the age of 7." Houki was blushing pretty badly.

"But we don't have a choice. I could take weeks for a new room to open up. So we'll have to deal with it. So we should get a long."

"I guess so Ichika."

"Seth."

"Huh?"

"My name is Seth not Ichika."

"Sorry you just look a lot like an old friend of mine." Something came to Ichika's mind.

Ichika had a sudden flashback. He saw a little girl and a little boy practicing in a dojo. _"Ichika you can do better than that!" _As fast as the memory came it left. It went by so fast that he couldn't get a good look at the girl.

Ichika put his hand on his head.

"Hey are you alright?" Houki saw that he was in pain.

"I'm fine, I just get a lot of headaches." Ichika pulled out a the same bottle of pills and took one pill. His headache disappeared.

"You sure you alright?"

"Yes, now then we should set up some rules."

"Good idea. Here's about the shower. My time will be from 7 to 8, your time will be 8 to 9."

"That's a little late. Why is yours so late."

"I have kendo practice."

"Don't they have showers there." Ichika had known from several sport clubs in his old school that the sports club had showers.

"They do, but I don't feel right if it isn't my shower."

"In other words you're shy. I guess it's fine. Wait does the bathroom have a toilet."

"No." Houki said.

"This is bad, very bad." Ichika was able to avoid a mental meltdown. They began to settle out the other rules for the room. When it came time to sleep both were surprised then they felt easy sleeping next to each other.

_**The next morning. **_

Ichika and Houki left the room to go eat breakfast.

Ichika had grabbed a breakfast that was three times the size of a normal breakfast.

"That's a lot of food." Houki didn't think that he could finish it.

"It actually pretty small compared to what I'm use to." Ichika began to eat the food at a steady pace.

"Wow Fairs-san you eat a lot of food." A girl said.

"Well he's a guy so he eats a lot." Another girl said.

"Yeah, but this much?"

"Trust me I need a lot of energy." Ichika said.

After Ichika eat his food the girls around them began to introduce themselves. Ichika was able to remember most of the names.

"Why the hell are you eating so slow!" Chifuyu yelled as she told the students to hurry up. No one dared to eat slow. They hurried to finish their food.

_**Classroom. **_

Several hours had passed and the students began to get ready for the next class.

Ichika was getting his books ready when he was approached by a blond girl. The blond girl stood there and did nothing.

"Is there something you want?" Ichika said.

"Do you not know who I am?" The girl said.

"No sorry." The girl scoffed.

"Well you should be honored to be able talk to Cecilia Alcott. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"No I haven't." Ichika bluntly said.

"I'm the representative candidate of England."

"I see, good for you." Ichika went back to getting his stuff ready.

"Hey don't ignore me." Cecilia got mad.

"What do you want?" Before she could say anything the bell rung.

"Everyone in your seats I'm starting class right now!" Chifuyu ordered and anyone who wasn't in their spot, rushed to their seat.

Some time passes on.

"Alright now that the lesson is out-of-the-way. This class is going to need a class representative. Any volunteers?" Chifuyu said. A girl suddenly spoke.

"I nominate Fairs-kun."

"I do to." Several girls said the same thing.

"_Yeah get Fair-kun to do it. Wait...I'm Fairs-kun" _Before he could speak Cecilia spoke.

"I can not stand for this. I will not allow this, this Ape to be the one leading this class."

"Ape! What the hell is your problem?!" Ichika yelled to her.

"It's no wonder why no one likes Americans. You're all rude."

"What did you just say?" Ichika sounded pissed. He spoke in English.

"I'm sorry did I hit a soft spot." Cecilia began to speak in English as well.

"Well at least we so full of ourselves that we have our heads up our ass."

"At least England doesn't start wars with random countries and drag others with them."

"Enough talk." Ichika said.

"I agree lets finish this in a duel. Sensei I request a duel." Cecilia asked Chifuyu.

"Well do you both have a personal I.S.?" Both of them said yes.

"I see then I will allow it. It will be on Monday."

"So how much of a handicap do you want?" Ichika said. The girls in the class began to laugh.

"You think you'll beat me." Cecilia began an Ojou-sama laugh.

"Seth-kun, even if you have your I.S. there no way a man would beat a woman." One of the girls said.

"Fine we'll see."

Several students during the week said that they would help Ichika, but he refused them. He said that he already was training with someone else.

_**A week later. **_

It was the day of the match and Ichika was currently in a hanger. He was waiting for the okay to launch.

Inside of a computer room Houki, Chifuyu, and Maya were watching from here.

"Houki-chan I've got question have you seen Seth's I.S. I know he's been using one of the arenas to train in, but look at this." Maya brought up a video. It showed something moving very fast, most likely an I.S. Wherever the I.S. went the Area around it got blurred.

"No he asked me not to look." Houki wanted to see it, but because of her situation with Ichika, she didn't want to lose his trust.

"Well what do we know about it?" Chifuyu also grew interested in this mysterious I.S.

"All we know is its name."

"What about the Core I.D. number?"

"That the weird thing. I can't find that."

"What?" Chifuyu got Seth on a video message. "Seth tell me why your I.S. core is unregistered."

"Oh that because it the first one that Shinonono Tabane didn't create." Ichika lied, but the three inside the computer room believe him. The girl's eyes in the room grew wide.

"The Americans can make their own I.S. cores."

"Well we can't mass produce them yet." He was hoping they would by this lie and they did.

"Seth. Cecilia just entered the arena, you're all clear to launch." Maya said

Ichika took in a deep breath suddenly he was surrounded by a Black light. When the light disappeared, Ichika was in his I.S.

Ichika took off in his I.S. and met Cecilia in the arena. She was surprised to see Ichika's I.S. and how menacing is looked with its red wings. Everyone in the stadium was shocked to Ichika's I.S.

Cecilia wasted no time in trying to find out any data on Ichika's I.S. When she search for any data, the only thing that came up was its name. "Blaze?"

"Sorry you won't find any information on this I.S." Ichika said. "Last chance, give up now or else." Ichika now began to collect data on Cecilia blue tears. He was surprised at how little weaponry it was armed with. Of course it was a long-range sniper type and other I.S. aren't already armed for war.

"Sorry, but you'll be the one who will be begging to quit."

"We'll see." Suddenly a warning sign appeared on Ichika's Visor. _'Enemy I.S. has entered firing mode.'_

Cecilia began to open fire on Ichika. Ichika avoided the laser blast with ease. She kept on firing, but Ichika kept avoiding all her attacks. Cecilia now send out her bits to attack Ichika. Some of the bits landed a few attacks on Ichika. When Cecilia checked to see how much damage she did to him, She was shocked to find out that he only lost two points.

"What gives." Ichika saw that she was distracted. Ichika called his six bits that were in his wings, to attack Cecilia. Unlike Cecilia's bits, he's could attack with him thinking.

Ihika now closed the distance between him and Cecilia. She now notice him when she was about to order her bits to attack, they were all destroyed at the same time by Ichika's bits. Ichika then unleashed a 20 Noise missiles. When the missiles landed a hit it would cause Cecilia I.S. to bug out.

"Dammit." She said as she once again aimed her Blue Pierce, but Ichika was too close now. He move her Sniper barrel to the left with his left hand and his right hand was starting glowing red.

Ichika touched Cecilia with his right hand and her energy points started to fall.

"**Energy Drain!**" Ichika yelled as he began to steal Cecilia energy. Ichika drained all, but one of energy from Cecilia. She fell on the floor. The two now looked at each other.

"Well aren't you going to finish me off." Cecilia could tell when she was beaten.

"I submit." Ichika said which shocked the stadium.

"EHHHH!" The girls yelled.

"The winner is Cecilia Alcott." The announcer said.

"Seth why are you surrendering to me? I've lost this fight." Cecilia couldn't believe what was happening.

"Well I never wanted to be the class representative and you do, so its only natural if I give up." Ichika put out his hand and Cecilia took it. As they got up Cecilia discovered that she had a bruise on her hip.

"Ow."

"Did I hurt you?" Ichika sounded really worried.

"It nothing Seth." She tried to pass it off as nothing, but a minor cut. Ichika could already tell that she was lying.

"Here, hold still." Ichika left hand started to glow white. He put his hand over Cecilia wound and it began to heal.

"Thats amazing!" Cecilia didn't think such a power was possible.

"It's nothing." Ichika said as he left and returned to the hanger. He was confronted by an angry roommate.

"How the hell could you surrender?!" Houki yelled at him.

"I didn't want to be the class representative."

"But to give up when coming that close."

"Not every battle is meant to be won." With that Ichika left the hangar after deactivating his I.S.

_**That Night. **_

Cecilia was currently in her bath. She was remembering today's events.

"Seth Fairs, what an odd man." Seth was different then all the other men she had met before. Cecilia would want to learn more about him.

Meanwhile in the school both Maya and Chifuyu were looking over the video footage of Blaze.

They watched several scene over and over.

"This I.S. is defying the law of physic, just what the hell is this machine?" Chifuyu would launch a small investigation on this machine and on its pilot.

"_Ichika are you really dead?"_

_**The Next Day. **_

"Congratulation Seth-kun!" The girls all said as they popes some streamers.

"Ok why am I the representative of the class? I surrendered yesterday." Ichika was waiting for an answer.

"Well I thought it be best if you were the representative. I mean I basically lost yesterday." Cecilia said.

"Yeah you kick Cecilia ass yesterday." A girl yelled. Cecilia began glare violently at the girl who just said that. The girls were now starting to

"Boy aren't you popular." Houki said with a small amount of annoyance in her voice.

"Hello Seth. I'm with the school paper. I was wonder if I could get a picture of you and Cecilia for the paper?" A girl who had a camera said.

"I'm fine with it how about you Cecilia."

"Can I get a copy of the picture?" Cecilia asked the paper girl.

"Of course." The newspaper girl said. The two got themselves ready for the picture.

"Ok say cheese." Just before the picture was taken, all the girls around Ichika and Cecilia jumped into the picture.

"Why are you people in the picture?!" Cecilia yelled.

"Sorry we can't let you get a head start just yet." One of the girls said. Others started agreeing with her.

"This is going to be a long day." Ichika could already feel the headache coming.

End of Chapter.

**B.L.A.Z.E. **

**Weapons. **

**Energy Blades: These blades are made of pure energy and can cut clean through most metals. There is one on each arm. The blades deadliest ability is that they are able to go through an opponent ultimate defense and Kill the enemy pilot.**

**Six Assault/Defense Bits: These bits can create a shield and are able to fire lasers. They can also cut through heavy layers of metal with an energy blade that appeared on them.**

**Two Pistols: These two pistols act as B.L.A.Z.E.'s side arms. They can enter full auto, burst, or single fire mode. They can use live ammo or energy rounds. Max fire rate 700 RPM. **

**Two Sub-machine guns: These are close-quarters type weaponry. They can fire live ammo or energy rounds. Max fire rate 980 RPM. **

**Assault Rifle: This is mid to long-range weapon. It can be put in single, burst, or full auto mode. It can fire live ammo or energy rounds. Max fire rate 650 RPM. **

**Sniper Rifle: This is a long-range Weapon that can hit targets up to two miles away. Uses Energy ammo only.**

**Noise Missiles: There are a maximum of 60 missiles on Seth's I.S. There are several variation of the missiles such as Ice, Plasma, and H.E. The standard missile will cause any electronics to bug out as a side effect from the Noise. **

**Energy Beam: This is B.L.A.Z.E. most universal weapon. The standard form of the attack is formed by the user creating a sphere of energy with his two hands close together. This attack can easily destroy Heavy armor. It can deplete an enemy I.S. energy shield points in a matter of seconds.**

**Dillon Mini Gun: Blaze has been fitted with two miniguns on the pilots arms. They can only fire Energy bullets. Their RPM is around 3200 bullet a minute. Mostly an anti-personnel weapon.**

**Powers.**

**Enhance Strength: Even when the I.S. isn't active the user will receive three times his own strength. **

**Energy Drain: This skill is unique because it steals an enemy's energy and then is converted into Seth/Ichika own energy. **

**Data Materialization: This allows a user to create matter out of data. This is how Seth/Ichika's Noise Missiles are restocked.**

**Automatic Repairs: B.L.A.Z.E is automatically repaired over time. Even if the unit is destroyed it will be fully repaired in one week. **

**Healing: B.L.A.Z.E. is able to heal its operator, even if he is mortally wounded.**

**?:?**

**?:?**

**Vision: Blaze visor allows its operator to see in several different visions. Like Thermal, Night, X-Ray, Echo, and several others.**

**Transformations.**

**Blaze is known as the changing I.S. due to it having several Transformation. Such as several Elemental Transformations.**

_**Author Note: **_**Hello and I hoped you like this story. I know Ichika may seem overpowered now, but I assure you it's for a good reason. Till next time.**


	2. The Chinese Invasion

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 2:** The Chinese invasion.

_**I.S. academy, outdoors. **_

Ichika's class started out today.

"Today we'll be beginning basics I.S. piloting. Fairs, Alcott show us a demonstration." Chifuyu said.

"Hai" both of them said. Ichika was surrounded in a black light. When the light subsided Ichika reappeared in [B.L.A.Z.E.] Cecilia call forth her [Blue Tears].

"Good now fly." Chifuyu commanded and the two shot up into the air.

They were now flying in the air. Ichika could tell that Cecilia machine was having trouble.

"Oi Cecilia is your I.S. operating correctly?"

"If fine." She said.

"Fairs, Alcott perform a power dive then come to a complete stop." Chifuyu said over the radio.

"Roger, well then if you'll excuse me, ladies first." Cecilia began her nose dive, but something went wrong. "Oh crap!" Cecilia began to panic as she started to spin out of control.

Ichika now launched himself to help Cecilia. As she was about to hit the ground Ichika caught her. He was holding her in the princess cradle.

"That was close wasn't it Cecilia?" Cecilia didn't answer. She was as red as a tomato now.

"Cecilia?"

"Seth-san thank you, could you please put me down?" Cecilia said while blushing up a storm.

"Ah gomen." Ichika said as he put her down. The rest of the girls in the class seemed annoyed.

"Alcott what happened to your I.S.?" Chifuyu said.

"Well um?" Cecilia had no clue on why her machine went haywire.

"Here I think I can find out." Ichika swiped his hand across his visor.

'Beginning diagnosis scan.' A voice said. 'Diagnosis scan complete. Several errors have been found.'

"It just as I thought, In our fight her thrusters were damage. I think I could fixes it." Ichika said which surprised everyone.

"So can it still move?" Chifuyu asked.

"It can, but flight is out of the question. Cecilia could I take responsibility for this?"

"Eh? Responsibility?" Cecilia allowed her mind to wonder. Her imagination went wild when he said 'let me take responsibility'

"Of course." She goofily said as her mind was in lala land.

"Great I'll meet you after school in [Blue Tears] hangar." Ichika now began to follow the directions that Chifuyu gave.

_**A couple of hours later**_

Currently Cecilia was in the hangar where [Blue Tears] was stored in. She had put on a very beautiful and frilly white dress. She was humming a happy tune while she waited for Ichika. She heard the door opening and she saw Ichika walk in.

"Sorry we're you waiting for a long time." Ichika asked as he arrive two minutes late.

"No I just got here myself." She lied. The truth was that she had spend a few hours getting ready and she arrived 45 minutes earlier then the schedule time.

"Well lets get started." Ichika had brought out a toolbox and deployed his bits.

Ichika began to work on [Blue Tears]. Cecilia was shocked at how fast Ichika was working on her machine. It was as if he already knew it.

"Seth where did you learn to fix an I.S.?"

"My onee-chan when I first joined the BSAA told me if you're going to play rough with your toys you better know how to fix them." Ichika bits were now shooting little sparks in areas he order so he could fix the frame of [Blue Tears].

"Seth I've been wonder just what did a person like yourself do in the BSAA. I know it's an anti-terrorist organization, but who do they fight?"

"We fight mostly terrorist obviously, but in the last two years more and more terrorist have obtained I.S. units." Cecilia looked stunned.

"I thought the Alaska treaty forbids the use of I.S. in war."

"Tell that to the terrorist...and their it's done." Ichika called off his bits and started putting his tools away.

"I just need to do one thing." Ichika pulled out a keyboard and plugged it into [Blue Tears]. He started typing away. After three minutes of non-stop typing, Ichika stopped.

"Here try it out." Ichika told Cecilia to step into her machine.

Cecilia activated her I.S. and launched into an arena. Ichika equipped his I.S. and joined her.

"How is it?" Ichika asked.

"It so much easier to fly this, Seth what did you do." Cecilia could move faster and do turns faster than before.

"I just improve the O.S. here try your bits." Cecilia took Ichika advice and started using her bits. She was surprised that she no longer need to focus as hard to use them. She didn't really need to think at all to use them.

"Wow! this is amazing. Thank you Seth."

"Don't mention it." Ichika saw that it was getting late. He said that they should head back.

_**A Few Days Later.**_

It was now a few minutes before homeroom began. There were several girls around Ichika. They began talking about an upcoming event.

"Hey, the class interclass tournament is going to start in a few days." A girl said.

"Tournament?" Ichika had no idea what they were talking about.

"Seth-kun you're going to be put in a tournament. I hope you win." A girl said.

"Did you hear that class two representative change to a transfer student." A girl said.

"A transfer student at this time?" This was very unusual. Ichika had a bad feeling about this.

"Yeah she from China I heard." One of the girls said.

"She must of transferred to the I.S. academy to study my techniques." Cecilia said with a lot of pride in her voice. Everyone ignored her.

"I'm curious about this student." Ichika was actually a little worried about anything that had to do with China. After the I.S. had came out China and America became rivals. Very bitter rivals.

"Of course he's going to win. I mean classes 1 and 4 are the only ones that have personal I.S. users."

"That information is outdated." A voice said getting everyone's attention. They turned their heads to the door. They saw a girl who had green eyes, brown hair and her hairstyle consisted of two ponytails. "The class representative of class two has her own personal I.S. so c winning isn't gonna be as easy as before."

When Ichika saw this girl he began to have a massive headache. 'Ichika thank you, thank you.' A weeping girl's voice rung in his head. He began to grab his head in pain.

"Seth are you alright?!" Houki saw that he was in massive pain. Ichika began to reach for his pills. Once he took one his pain disappeared.

"Sorry for making you worry. I'm fine." Ichika tried to not worry them, but they were now very worried.

"What happen to him?" The girl said.

"Sorry I get really bad headache. I don't know why, but they have got worse recently. Anyway you were speaking." Ichika tried to get the topic changed.

"As I was say I'm the representative of class two, Fan Rin." Rin said.

"I see so we'll be fighting in the tournament." Ichika tried to end the conversation.

"Ichika stop this act I know it's you." Rin's tone of voice suddenly changed.

"What?"

"Ichika where did you go after that night. I mean you disappear for a while then you come as the only male that can use an I.S." Rin got closer to Ichika.

"Look you're mistaking me for someone else." Ichika was hoping that Rin would stop asking him questions. Rin wasn't about to give up. Before Rin could say anything she was hit in the back of the head.

"Ow! who th- Chifuyu-san!" Rin now realised it was Chifuyu who was behind her.

"It's Orimura-sensei, now go to class. Homeroom is about to start." Rin knew better than to try to pick a with the former Brunhilde.

"Don't run away after this Ichika." Ichika knew it would be hard to get Rin to stop pestering him.

_**Lunch Time.**_

"Like I said why the hell are you lying to me." Rin was sitting next to Ichika. Ichika was trying to convince her that he was Seth.

"I said my name it Seth Fairs, not Ichika. I just happen to look like him." Ichika began to eat his food and tried to ignore Rin, but this was proving to be tough.

During the lunch hour Rin kept on pestering Ichika.

_**Afternoon Arena 4.**_

Seth asked both Houki and Cecilia to train with him, of course he forgot to mention to them that the other was coming.

"Seth what is the meaning of this?" The two girls said at the same time. They both looked very annoyed.

"I asked both of you to help me train." Ichika said.

"But why!?" They both yelled at Ichika.

"Well Cecilia is good at long-range fighting and Houki is good at close-quarters. Plus the more the merrier " Ichika knew that he needed help in his swordsmanship and Houki always was talking about how important kendo was to her.

"Well I guess that true but?" Cecilia said.

"But what?"

"How is Houki gonna train you if she doesn't have a personal I.S." just as Cecilia said that, a staff member came in a [Uchigane].

"Here Shinonono-san is the training unit you asked for, don't break it." The staff member left the [Uchigane] started to leave the arena.

"Well there you have it Cecilia." Houki said as she started to enter the [Uchigane].

"The Uchigane, Japan's mass production model. I didn't think you would get permission so easily." Cecilia said as one would have to schedule weeks in advance to train with one of the school's I.S.

"Let's get started shall we." Ichika said as he called forth [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Cecilia called out her [Blue Tears].

"Here what we're gonna do. I will fight Houki on the ground while Cecilia you provide sniper fire for Houki. I want both of you to come at me seriously." Ichika said.

Cecilia moved away from the two so she can get in a good spot.

"Ready yourself Seth." Houki said was she equipped the katana that the [Uchigane] came with.

Ichika created two energy blades from his wrist, but he took off the blades ability to penetrate the I.S. ultimate defense. The blades changed from red to blue in color.

Houki saw that Seth was ready. She began her attack. Houki charged at Ichika. She slashed her sword with both her hands.

Ichika crossed blocked her attack with one of his blades. With his free hand Ichika jabbed Houki. The blade was inches from making contact with Houki's I.S. when a blue energy blast came and forced Ichika to move.

"Thanks." Houki said over the com link.

"Don't mention it." Cecilia now began shooting a barrage of sniper shots at Ichika. Ichika was avoiding the shots with ease, but the shots were a lot more accurate than before.

Cecilia now began to use her bits to attack Ichika. She was able to shoot her [Blue Pierce] while using her bits.

Houki saw that Ichika was too busy dealing with Cecilia sniper fire. She started to close in to land an attack. As Houki got close, she was surprise that Ichika was able to land an attack on her and she sender her flying back.

Ichika was starting to get sick of all of Cecilia attacks. Ichika summoned his miniguns on his arms. Cecilia only couldn't see Ichika do to dust being blasted up into the air. She started hearing the sound of something spinning up, before a volley of blue energy bullets and missiles explode out of the dust.

"Crap." Cecilia panic as the she tried to avoid the attack, but even with her improve specs she couldn't avoid all the attack.

Cecilia was hit by several bullets and the missiles even though they missed, they caused her sensors to go on the fritz. She read her remaining energy points and was shocked that she only had 458 points left.

"_That attack was too powerful."_ Cecilia made a note to not get hit by that. She was too lost in her thought to notice that Ichika had closed the distance between him and her. He was right in front of her with his pistols in his hands, which were aimed at her.

"Sorry." Ichika said as he made the pistols enter full auto mode and destroyed the remaining energy points that Cecilia had. Cecilia I.S. shutdown and she began to fall. Ichika caught her and quickly put her on the ground.

Ichika now put away his pistols and pulled out his blades again. Houki machine was currently at 672 points of energy. She saw Cecilia get defeated and knew that Ichika was coming for her. Ichika landed in front of her.

Houki entered a fighting stance with her blade in her hands. Ichika entered his fighting stance. The two looked in each others eyes. The wind died down it and when it picked up again the two launched themselves at each other.

As the two's blades clashed something was made clear. Houki was better with a sword. The way she fought was more refined and more elegant, but that didn't mean she was winning. Ichika skills with his blades were not graceful. Instead they were wild and rapid. His swordsmanship was sloppy, but his speed was unmatchable. What he lacked in form he made up with in pure speed and power.

The two had clashed their blades for several minutes, but when Ichika crossed his blades to block an attack from Houki, he used his blades as a pair of scissors and cut Houki's katana in half.

"I've lost." Houki said as her weapon was now broken.

"Seth-san, you don't hold back at all do you?" Cecilia had gotten out of her I.S. and walked near Ichika.

"Sorry." Ichika said. Truth be told he had held back a lot, but he didn't want to make the girls sad.

"Anyway that was a great match, Seth your swordsmanship is sloppy, but your brute force is what makes up for it." Houki said as she got out of her I.S.

"Ah I wish I could join the kendo club." Ichika wanted to learn a more proper fighting style, but because he was a male he couldn't join a club.

"If you want Seth I could train you after school everyday before we do our I.S. training?" Houki said.

"Really? Thanks." Ichika said. Houki seemed to have smiled a little. Over the past few weeks the two seemed to have become friends. Houki couldn't get past the fact of how much Seth looked like Ichika. She was certain it was him, but that the same time Seth had a different aura to him. Whenever Houki got near Seth she felt a strange feeling. It wasn't strange in a bad way.

"Shinonono-san that no fair." Cecilia said.

"What do you mean?" Ichika asked. Cecilia face grew a shade of red.

"I-I-I-Its nothing." Cecilia was stuttering as she spoke. Ichika saw that she was red.

"Hey you feeling alright?" Ichika put his hand on her forehead to check her temperature. Cecilia began to blush even more.

"You don't seem to have a fever." Ichika said as he removed his hand from her forehead.

Ichika was starting to get cold so he started to leave for the locker room.

_**Locker Room,**_

Ichika was sitting on a bench resting. He had forgotten to bring a water bottle to his locker.

"Great." He said as now began to remove his I.S. training suit. After he changed he left the locker room and was confronted by a certain brown hair girl.

"_Here we go again." _"Yes?" Ichika said.

"Sorry about the way I acted earlier." Rin said which surprised him.

"I see, I forgive you." Ichika now began to leave.

"Wait." Rin said. Ichika stopped moving. "I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"In our match in the upcoming tournament the loser will have to do what the winner says." Ichika thought for a few seconds.

"That sounds reasonable, very well I accept." Ichika said. For some reason Rin had a very happy look on her face.

"Great can't wait to kick your ass." Rin said happy as she left.

"_She's a feisty one." _Ichika was now starting to think that he somehow knew her from before, but he quickly brushed off this feeling and now headed back to his room. As he headed bad he was scolded by Chifuyu for breaking the [Uchigane]'s training katana.

_**A Few days Later.**_

"So we're having our match in the first round. Good." Ichika said as saw how the tournament was going to play out. Ichika began to head to the hangar.

He was now in the hangar and was waiting to launch. In the observation room Maya, Chifuyu, Houki, and Cecilia were watching Ichika. As Maya saw Ichika activate his I.S. she sent him some data on Rin's I.S.

"[ShenLong] so that's the Chinese 3rd generation I.S." The file only said that it was a close quarters type the rest he would have to figure out in the battle.

"Seth you are clear to launch." Maya said over the m-com.

"I'm taking off." Ichika said as he now entered the arena.

_**Arena Two.**_

Both Ichika and Rin were now in front of each other. They were waiting for the buzzer to ring.

"This is your last chance Ichika. Just tell the truth and I won't hurt you." Rin said to him.

"My name is Seth Fairs." Ichika said.

"I'm won't hold back now." The buzzer rang and the two began their fight.

Rin brought out her [Souten Gagetsu] and Ichika brought out his energy blades. Rin and Ichika blades kepted clashing as the flew through the air. Rin joined her [Souten Gagetsu] together to make a double-sided blade. The blades were on both ends and the hilts were between them.

It was obvious that Rin was well-trained to use this weapon as it she was able to force Ichika to block her attacks. The attack was so strong that Ichika in this form had to block with both of his blades.

Ichika moved away to put some distance between him and Rin. As Ichika moved to a good distance, he pulled out his SMG's and aimed them at Rin. Rin for some reason had a proud look on her face, which puzzled Ichika. He soon found out why Rin was smiling.  
*DOMP!*

"WAH!" Ichika said as he was hit by some unknown force. It came as a real surprise and Ichika almost blacked out.

"_What the hell was that?" _Ichika thought in his mind as he gain his composure.

"What was that...?" Houki, who's watching the live broadcast from the arena, muttered. Maya answered her.

"'Impact cannons'. These compress the nearby air into a cannon barrel, and the resulting shockwave will fire it out like a cannon."

"They're 3rd generation weapons like Blue Tears." Cecilia said. However, Houki isn't listening, as on the screen, It was painful for her to see some who looked like Ichika to get hurt.

"_Seth" _

Ichika was now avoiding a volley of shot from Rin's [Ryuhou]. "You sure can dodge really well, even though the specialty of the 'Dragon's Roar' is that both the barrel and bullet are invisible to the naked eye." Rin said then Ichika came up with an idea.

Ichika had switched to Thermal vision and could see the shots, but they moved really fast. Ichika now started to form a blue sphere in his hands. People in the arena started wondering what this blue sphere was.

"Do either of you girls know what that sphere is?" Chifuyu said as she was really curious about this sphere. Both of the girls said this was the first time Seth had used this.

Ichika now aimed the blue sphere at Rin. What happened next shocked anyone that was watching. A blue energy blast was unleashed from the sphere. Rin saw this attack and tried to move out of the way, but she her left [Ryuhou] cannon took a direct hit. It exploded and she was sent hurtling towards the ground.

Rin was able to regain her footing, but she was shocked at her remaining shield points.

"_It drained over 500 points." _Rin, before she was hit had 640 points of energy, but now she had only had 133 points left. Her I.S. had received level C damage.

"I'm gonna finish this." Ichika said gaining everyone's attention. Ichika now charged with his blades in his hands at Rin who was on the ground. Rin put her arms up as she knew her machine wasn't able to move in time. As Ichika got closer he put away his blades and picked up Rin which shocked everyone. They soon learned why he did.

A pink energy beam came down from the sky breaking the arena's defensive barrier. Something entered the arena. The arena began to lock down.

"What going on?" Houki said in the observation room.

"This match is suspended, Fairs, Rin both of you return to the hangar." Chifuyu said over the radio.

Ichika saw with his thermal vision some sort of heat source in the smoke. He changed his vision from heat to X-ray. His eyes widen in shock when he saw what was in the smoke.

"Seth what the hell are you doing!? Get into a hangar right now!" Chifuyu yelled over the Radio. As she said that a pink energy beam popped out of the smoke. Ichika created a barrier to protect both him and Rin. They soon saw the source of the beam.

"Sorry I can't follow that order Orimura-sensei. Rin I need you head back now."

"Are you serious! How could I let you fight this on your own?" Rin said to Ichika.

"Rin, your I.S. is low on energy and your I.S. has over level C damage. If you continue to fight your I.S. may receive permanent damage." Ichika was telling the truth. He saw a worried look on her face. "I will protect you Rin, but I need you to trust me." Rin started to blush at his words.

"What are you saying? Just put me down." Rin yelled as she struggled in his arms. The black unknown I.S. shot another energy beam at them. Ichika created a barrier again and let go of Rin.

"Stay here!" Ichika said as he now fought with the Unknown I.S. Rin decided to trust him and listened to what he said.

Ichika now began his assault. He equipped his miniguns and began unloading every last bullet he had. The black I.S. was able to avoid most of the bullets, but it did end up losing one of it's thrusters. Ichika saw that this attacks were not as effective as he thought they would be. Ichika started to contact the BSAA. Immediately a person answered him.

"Seth is there a problem?" A person with brown hair said. He looked at least in his mid-twenties.

"Piers I need level two clearance." Ichika said making the others wonder what he was talking about.

"Why? Seth you should have enough fire power as it is right now." Piers Nivans thought that Ichika was just losing a match. Piers had been the one who taught Ichika what it truly meant to be a BSAA member. He knew of Ichika's very competitive nature.

"There's an Unmanned I.S. attacking the school. I need to finish him off quickly!" Ichika began to fire a volley of bullets and missiles at the I.S., but it was intercepting all the missiles with its lazers and it was unfazed by the bullets.

"Seth what do you mean unmanned?" Maya asked.

"I'm sending you my video feed now." It showed the whole area in black except where the enemy I.S. was standing. They could see the inside of it. There were no bones just cogs moving. Of course this was very shocking to everyone, but they would deal with it later.

"I see, very well I'm removing some of the limiters." Piers began to type something into his computer.

'Limiters Removed.' a voice said. A smile appeared on Ichika's face.

"**Elemental Shift!**" Ichika yelled as his I.S. was covered in a light. His armored changed from black to light blue. His wings changed into a more angelic look. **(He looks a mixture of Black Ace and Ice Pegasus mode except he doesn't have warrock on his hand.) **

The unmanned I.S. now began to launch another barrage of laser. Ichika now launch several more missiles at the unmanned I.S. and several of them hit. The unmanned machine's legs were now frozen to the ground.

"What did Seth just do?" Chifuyu asked Piers.

"It's a program on his I.S. Elemental Shift. [B.L.A.Z.E.] is able to use special weaponry with these transformations. Right now Seth's entered Ice Shift." Piers didn't say anything after that. The group now watched Ichika's fight with the unmanned I.S.

Ichika was right in front of the unmanned I.S. that was currently stuck, because of the ice. He brought out his blades which were now red. He cut off one of the unmanned I.S.'s arms clean off. Red oil that strangely looked like blood was gushing out.

The unmanned I.S. tried to punch Ichika with his free arm, but Ichika caught its fist. As Ichika held the unmanned I.S.'s fist, Ice began to form on it. The unmanned unit pulled away as fast as it could leaving it wide open.

Ichika saw his chance and slashed his blade on the waist of the unmanned unit. The unmanned machine was cut clean in half. The top half fell to the ground, while the bottom stayed in the ice.

"That takes care of that." Ichika said as he undid the transformation, but as he did a message appeared on his screen.

'_Warning enemy I.S. has locked on.' _Ichika eyes open wide.

"Seth it's still moving." Chifuyu said over the radio. Ichika saw a pink light forming. He knew that he could probably finish the I.S. before it shot. He brought out his two blades and launched himself at the machine. His red wings had pushed him as fast as they could. He made it right before the unmanned I.S. could fire it attack. Ichika breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly the unmanned I.S. grabbed Ichika with the stub of its arms.

"I.S. core to self destruct in 60 seconds." Everyone's heart skipped a beat. Two years ago the world learned of what happens when an I.S. core explodes during the German incident. A quarter of the academy would disappear and this place would become a second Chernobyl.

"Piers!" Ichika yelled.

"Level 5 approved." Ichika launched himself while the unmanned I.S. was on him. He freed one of his hands and cut open a hole in the arena's barrier. He dragged the unmanned I.S. over the ocean which was a decent distance from both the city and I.S. academy.

"20 seconds till explosion." The machine said. Ichika was able to shake off the unmanned I.S. and it began to fall. Ichika started to create a black sphere in his hands. As Ichika threw the black sphere it began to grow. It started to create a vacuum sucking up the unmanned I.S. The intense pressure crushed the unmanned I.S. and the explosion was stopped.

Ichika reached the arena he was greeted by many people cheering at his successes and also he was scolded by his friends. Ichika couldn't hear any of it. The voices were all muffled and his vision began to fade. [B.L.A.Z.E.] soon deactivated and Ichika fell limp on the floor.

"Seth!" Houki was the closest one to him and saw a large blue mark on Ichika chest that run down to his stomach.

"Get a medic here Asap!" Chifuyu saw the mark as well and wasted no time in getting Ichika proper treatment.

_**Several Hours Later.**_

Rin was sitting in Ichika hospital room. She had heard some bad news earlier from Chifuyu.

"_Rin, it after reading Seth's I.S. battle records. We learned that it was the [Shenlong]'s Ryuhou that injured him."_

"_What? But the I.S.'s ultimate protection should have saved him."_

"_It didn't read your attack as dangerous, so the barrier didn't kick in. I have one last thing to tell you, stop calling him Ichika. My brother is dead Rin. It's painful enough when I have to see his face everyday." Chifuyu changed her tone from authoritative to a more of a requesting tone._

Rin now came back to reality. _"Way to go Rin, you've hurt some complete stranger." _Rin would give Ichika an apology.

Meanwhile Ichika was having a dream. Well it was more like he was remembering a memory.

"_Hey you promise if I get better at cooking you'll let me make your meals everyday." _a small girl said.

"_Of course." _The boy said and the girl started to smile.

"_If you forget, I'll hurt you." _The girl said as the memory ended.

Ichika started to open his eyes. Rin moved closer to him.

"Rin you didn't get hurt did you?" Ichika said which caused Rin to start laughing.

"Baka I'm not the one in the hospital bed, I'm I."

"True."

"Anyway I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you Seth." Rin said.

"There's nothing for you be apolo- wait did you just call me Seth?" Ichika couldn't believe what he heard.

"Of course that's your name isn't it."

"I guess I'm just not use to. Man I'm hungry." Ichika started to get up and remove the bandages.

"Wait you need to keep those bandages on for at least three weeks." Rin tried to stop Ichika from removing the bandages. As the two of them struggled they ended up on the floor with Rin on top of Ichika. Rin looked down and saw that Ichika's wound had already healed.

"No way." Rin said as she touched Ichika's abs to see if they hurt when they were touched. They didn't.

"I told you I'm fine." Ichika said. Just as the two were about to get off each other the door open and Cecilia and Houki entered. Ichika and Rin began to blush.

"Seth What are you doing?" They both had a demonic aura around them.

"Wait it's not how it looks. I swear." Ichika tried to reason with the girls, but now Ichika would have a reason to be in the hospital.

End of chapter.

_**Author Note: I'm happy that you guys gave me some feedback and I think I did rush the first chapter a bit. I'll redo when I get the chance or maybe I'll fill in the blanks along the way as the story progresses. Till next time.**_


	3. The Germany Incident

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 3:** The German Incident.

_**A Few Days After the Interclass Tournament. **_

Chifuyu and the Japanese government had launched an investigation to find any parts of the Unmanned I.S., but because it sucked up by Seth's black hole, all parts were gone. The only piece of evidence they had was the video Seth took and his battle data. Seth's I.S. could have I.D. any known I.S. core, but it couldn't so they had to mark the core as unregistered.

It was currently Night time and both Seth and Houki were in their room. Houki was reading some magazine while Seth was furiously typing something on his computer. It was most likely a new program.

Seth stopped typing. "Damn." He suddenly said and let out a big sigh.

"What Seth?" Houki rarely ever heard Seth sighed.

"I want to be able to make my own food here, but I can't find the right ingredients here."

"Why the school food is good?"

"It is, but its missing the home cooked feeling. I can't really explain it."

"If you want I could show you how to make Japanese dishes." Houki offered.

"Really? I would like that." Seth said with a smile. Houki blushed a little. They then heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." They both said. Maya entered the room.

"Sensei?" Seth was wondering why she was here.

"Surprise it's moving day." Maya said with a happy tone.

"What?" They both said.

"We've made new arrangements for you. Shinonono-san you'll be moving to a different room."

"Now wait just a second. Do I have to move right away?" Houki sounded troubled.

"Oh yes, I'm think that would be for the best. After all a stitution where a young man and a young women have to share the same room isn't really comfortable for either of you."

"Well to be honest-"

"Its fine Houki, I'm sure I'll manage by myself." Seth said which angered Houki.

"Maya-sensei I want to move right now!"

"O-oh ok." Maya was shocked at Houki's sudden burst of rage.

"_What did I do wrong?" _Seth thought as he remembered Chris wise words of wisdom. _'Seth a women is like a time bomb, one wrong move and boom. You're dead.'_

A little while after Houki left, Seth was getting ready for bed when he heard knocking on the door. He opened the door and finds a blushing Houki.

"Did you forget something?"

"Seth in the upcoming tournament next month. If I win you have to take me out." It took all of Houki's courage to say that.

"What?"

Meanwhile in the hall. There were three girls listening in.

"Did you hear that?" some girl said.

"We did." Kiyoka Aikawa and Honne Nohotoke said.

"This news is-"

"-Really big." The other two finished the last girls sentence. Gossip would start to spread like wild fire.

_**The Next Day.**_

"Have you heard the latest rumor?" A girl in classroom 1 said.

"What is it about that I.S." Another girl answered.

"I heard it was an experiment that went nuts." yet another girl said.

"No that's not it. Whoever wins the the upcoming tournament gets to ask Seth out."

Cecilia and Houki were hearing a ton of chatter.

"So do you have any idea on why these girls are so chatty today?" Cecilia asked Houki.

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever." Houki said.

"This has gotten out of hand." A girl said.

"Are you sure you said it correctly?" Aikawa asked Honne.

"I don't think I did." Honne said. The door suddenly opens and Seth stepped in.

"Morning everyone. What's with all the excitement?"

"Oh no reason." Most of the girls in the class said. Seth walks into his seat. Chifuyu arrives a few moments later and class begin.

Class started and Maya began to speak. "Guess what class. Today we are going to meet a new transfer student." As people began to murmur a person walks in and steps to the front of the class.

"I'm Charles Dunois and I have come from france. It is nice to meet you." Charles said.

"Wait you're a boy?" a girl in the classroom said.

"Oui. I heard about a male student who was in the same situation as I was so I transferred here."

"KYAAA!" most of the class screamed.

"There's a second male student and he's in our class."

"He's cute."

"And he's the kind that girls want to protect."

"Silence! That's enough." Chifuyu said and everyone stopped talking.

"Today we're conducting joint practical training with class two. I want everyone changed and assemble on the second ground Asap and Fairs."

"Yes?"

"Because you're both males I want you to keep an eye on Dunois. Come on people move it!" Chifuyu said. Charles began to walk to Seth.

"So you're Seth Fairs. It's nice to be abl-"

"Save it for later we have to move now." Seth grabbed Charles's hand. "The girls are going to start changing soon so we gotta hurry." Seth now led Charles out of the room.

"We have to change in the locker room in the arena, so whenever we have outdoor practice we need to change there get use to it."

"Oh right." Charles tone sounded like he was troubled.

"What's wrong, do you need to use the toilet?"

"No that's not it." Suddenly a hoard of girls comes.

"Hey I see the new transfer student."

"And he's holding hands with Fairs." The girls got closer.

"Oh I like Fairs white hair, but the blond isn't so bad either."

"Follow me." Seth said as he led Charles away from the hoard.

"They're leaving!"

"Wait let me get at least a picture for the paper." A girl with a camera said.

As the two boys ran Charles asked a question. "Why are they making such a racket?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it has to do with the fact that we're the only freaking male in this whole school."

"Oh yes... That's right."

"Just keep running okay." The two were able to make it into the locker room after losing the girls.

Charles seemed to be breathing heavily, but Seth was fine.

"I'm sorry I've already gotten you into trouble." Charles said between his breathing.

"Don't worry about it man, I'm glad you're here. It hard being the only male here, but now I have someone to talk to." Seth began to speak in French.

"No, really. Wait you know french."

"Yeah, My name is Seth Fairs. You can call me Seth."

"It's nice to meet you Seth. You can call me Charles if you like." Charles said.

"Oh crap we have to move." Seth looked at the time and began to change. Charles grew a blush on his face.

"If you don't hurry you'll be late."

"Seth could you please look the other way."

"I wasn't gonna stare at you dude." Seth looked away and then looked back only to see Charles finished changing.

"How the hell did you do that so fast." Seth asked.

"Oh no trick at all."

"Luck for you. This damn thing chokes the life out of my things, if you know what I mean."

"Chokes you things." Charles grew a small blush.

"And how, but yours looks really comfortable."

"Oh this is custom made by Dunois so it's really easy to put on."

"I have a question for you. Do you know a man name Acel Dunois."

"Why yes he's my cousin." Charles said. "So Seth how do you know my Cousin."

"Your cousin is a member of the GIGN and I'm a member of the BSAA. I've worked with the GIGN before. Your cousin is one of the few people I trust with my life." Seth said.

"I see, well then I hope I too can become someone you can trust." Charles said.

_**Training Arena.**_

Classes one and two were now waiting for Chifuyu to speak.

"We will begin our practical training now, but first I think we should have a demonstration battle. Alcott, Rin you have your own I.S. so you won't mind demonstrating will you." Chifuyu said. Both of the girls let out a sigh.

"Why is it always me?" Rin said as she got up.

"Must I partake in such a barbarous event?" Cecilia also complain as she got up.

"Come in this is your perfect chance to show off for the boys." Chifuyu whisper to them and their attitude took a 180 degree turn.

"It looks like its time for Cecilia Alcott, England Representative candidate to step up and take charge." Cecilia said with pride clearly in her voice.

"Yeah I'm gonna show the difference between those who have an I.S. and those who don't." Rin said.

"What did she say to them?" Charles asked Seth.

"Not a clue." Seth said.

"So who is my rival. I wouldn't mind throwing you around a bit." Cecilia said to Rin.

"Haha that's my line. You're dead meat." Rin glared at Cecilia.

"Oh don't get ahead of yourself. You haven't met your opponent yet." Chifuyu said and soon the students began to hear something dropping.

"AAAAHHHHH MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Maya yelled as she started falling towards the students. Seth activated [B.L.A.Z.E] and caught Maya.

"Arigatou Seth-san." Maya was blushing a little.

"Don't mention i-" Seth evaded a shot from Cecilia's I.S.

"Oh I'm sorry I seemed to have had a misfire." Cecilia said.

"Misfire my ass that was-" Seth was able to react to Rin throwing her [Souten Gagetsu]. He and Maya both pulled out a pistol. They shot Rin's [Souten Gagetsu] and it hit the ground.

"Wow Yamada-sensei you're a pretty good shot." Seth said as he put her down.

"Oh that was nothing Seth-san." Maya was actually happy that she was being praised.

"Alright you two enough. Alcott, Rin you two will be fighting Yamada." Chifuyu said. Both of the girls looked as if she was crazy.

"Two against one wouldn't be fair for her." Cecilia said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rin said. Chifuyu only smirked.

"You'll see." Chifuyu said as the two now got in the air. "Let the Carnage begin."

"I won't hold back." Rin said.

"I won't either." Cecilia said.

"Well here I come." Maya said as their fight began. Cecilia wasted no time in launching her bits. The bits began to shoot at Maya, but she easily avoid the shots. Rin started to open fire with her [Ryuhou]. Maya was able to avoid the invisible shot and pull out a Vent assault rifle. She then blocked a shot from the [Ryuhou] with her I.S.'s arm.

"Dunois, tell the class about the I.S. Maya is using." chifuyu said.

"Yamada-sensei's I.S. is a Raphael Revive from the Dunois company. It's a machine developed at the end of the 2nd Generation, but its specifications are rival with the early 3rd Generation machines. It is currently the most advance mass production model out there. It can be fitted for combat, artillery, and defence." Maya was able to force Cecilia to fly into Rin and She shot a grenade from her grenade launcher. The two were sent down towards the ground.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Cecilia said.

"Couldn't you tell that she was forcing you to move towards me." Rin said angrily as she tried to move.

"And what about you. You were taking shots like an idiot." They both growled at each other.

"I hope you now understand what your instructor is capable of and give her the respect she deserves. For the first phase of practical training you'll form teams. Those who have personal I.S.'s will be the team leader. So get forming." As Chifuyu said that all the girls started forming around the two boys. Eventually they did split into equal groups.

"Alright let go in order of attendance first up is-"

"Me, me, me! Attendance number one, Aikawa Kiyoka! From the handball club! My hobbies are watching sports and jogging. Nice to meet you!" She stuck of her hand wanting Seth to shake it. Several of the girls followed in her action and said. "I knew it was you at first sight." Soon girls around Charles did the same thing.

"Welcome to the man meat grinder Charles."

A couple of minutes pass. "That's it Aikawa." Seth said as she was getting the hang of moving the [Uchigane].

"Okay stop." Seth said then she left the I.S.

"Alright who's next?"

"It's me." Houki said she then took a look at the I.S. "But I can't get in the unit when it's like this." The [Uchigane] was in a active mode.

"Seth That's a common mistake a lot of riders make in the beginning. Seth you'll need to put Houki in there. Get [B.L.A.Z.E] out now." Maya said.

"I understand now." Seth brought out [B.L.A.Z.E] and picked up Houki who was blushing.

"You know how to use it." Seth lifted Houki up to the I.S.

"Seth I was wondering if you made any plans yet for lunch?"

"No why?"

"Wanna have lunch together?"

"Sure why not." a smile appeared on Houki's face.

_**Lunch Time.**_

Houki was now mad. "Seth what's going on here?" She was currently talking about Charles, Cecilia, and Rin who were with them.

"Well I have to show Dunois around. He's completely lost without me and the more the better." The three girls started to glare at each other.

"Seth it is really alright for me to be here?" Charles asked.

"Of course, if we're gonna be roommates we should get a long."

"Seth you're a really nice guy." Charles said.

"So anyway way what brings you two here." Seth pointed at Rin and Cecilia.

"Well do you remember our bet Seth?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but too bad that our match got cancel."

"Well you basically won and I also hurt you so I wanted to make a little sorry present." Rin open her container and Seth could smell something great.

"Wow that smells good."

"Oh this is just a some sweet and sour pork. It's nothing too special." Rin was actually happy that he complemented her dish.

"Seth I also happen to make something for you." She pulled out a basket and it was filled with sandwiches.

"These look good." Seth picked up one of the sandwiches. He took a small bite and the taste was not of this world.

"_What the hell did she put in this? Oh god." _Seth knew that if he spit of the food Cecilia would cry. He would suffer with the pain for now.

"I hope you like it Seth." Cecilia said.

"These are great. I'll have to have some more later." He was hoping he would never have to taste something like that again.

"So Houki what did you bring?"

"This is what I made." Houki brought out an obento.

"Wow that looks good."

"Here try it." She handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks." He took a piece of chicken. Houki started to stare intensely at him.

"I've never tasted anything like this. Its really good." Houki was happy that he liked it.

"Huh why aren't you eating any?"

"I ate all the bad ones." Seth picked up a piece of chicken and placed it in front of Houki's mouth. The other girls were shocked at his actions.

"Seth what are you doing?" Houki was blushing.

"Here this is really good you should try it."

"But I-"

"Try it." Houki gave in to Seth's demands and eat the chicken.

"Wow it is good."

"I told you." Seth turned his head and saw a angry Cecila and Rin.

"Seth feed us too."

"Yeah it's only fair."

"Seth you like to make trouble don't you." Charles said to an Ichika who was now being fed another of Cecilia sandwiches.

_**Room 1025.**_

"It so much easier to share a room with a guy." Seth said as he and Charles were now relaxing after today's events.

"Seth I've heard that you've been practicing with your I.S. after school, could I join you?" Charles asked.

"Of course you can. It's getting late we should go to bed." Seth said and Charles agreed with him.

"Good night." Seth said as he turned out the lights.

"Good night Seth." Charles said was he went to sleep.

_**Classroom one The next Day.**_

"Class today I have wonderful news today. We're adding a new member to our class today." Maya said as a new student was next to her. She had silver hair, a red right eye, and a eye patch on her left eye.

"I am Laura Bodewig." Laura stopped talking.

"Is that all you want to say?" Maya asked. Laura only shaked her head.

"I have more thing to say." Laura walked up to Seth's desk and slapped him.

"I will never forgive you. Because of you, and the accursed B.S.A.A Col. Braun is dead." Laura's action were shocking, but Seth was too busy remembering the Germany Incident.

_**FlashBack**_

_**Two and a half years ago Germany, Just outside of Berlin.**_

Seth was currently escorting several helicopters along with Natasha Fairs and Iris Calling. Inside the helicopters were a joint strike force of B.S.A.A., Seals, and Delta. The reason why the Americans have sent the best they have is due to the situation in Germany right now.

Within the last 24 hours Germany was hit by a terrorist attack of unimaginable scale. It was a joint strike by many terrorist groups. Such as Al-Qaida, Umbrella, and a group named Phantom task. The terrorist hacked into Germany satellite network and disable all forms of radar, along with Germany missile defence systems.

The German armed forces have decreased dramatically since the introduction of the I.S. as have most of the worlds armies. So the number of men and women able to defend against the invasion was thin.

Germany had no choice, but to ask the U.N. for help. Now special forces have been sent in from multiple nations.

The American strike force were given five Osprey gunship, seven Little birds three of them AH-little bird, six apache helicopters, four black hawk helicopters, 20 ground vehicles, six Lav-25, four M1 abrams tanks, three lodestar drones, 12 AGRs, 360 troops, and three Infinite Stratos units.

The infinite stratos unit that Natasha and Iris were using was a [A-25 Thunderstrike] a second generation I.S. It was based on the A-10 Thunderbolt. It carries a GAU-8/A Avenger gatling gun that has been modified to attack other I.S. units. It is very destructive on ground units, but the I.S. is slowed down.

The strike team were now getting closer and closer to the city. Seth was extremely nervous. This was his first mission. Chris heard Seth breathing heavily over the mic.

"Seth calm down. I know it's your first mission, but you'll be fine. I asur-" suddenly all the aircraft were reporting a lock on signature. Soon they saw the barrage heat seekers coming.

"S&*T all units evade!" Chris ordered. Seth started to make a blue sphere in his hands. Seth unleashed a blue energy beam and slashed it across the sky destroying most of the missiles. Seth then locked on to the remaining missiles with his noise missiles.

"All call signs come in." Chris wanted to make sure that he didn't lose any men. All were accounted for.

"Nice one kid, you saved our asses." One of the team leaders said.

"Nice save." one of the helicopter pilots said. Seth's fears disappeared.

They now reached the city, where they were confronted by hostile personal.

"All units !" Chris yelled over the mic and all hell breaks loose.

There were hostiles everywhere. The helicopters began to unload bullets like there was no tomorrow. It rained bullet casing as they were now everywhere on the street. The AGRs took out many of the ground troops.

"We need to secure an LZ." Chris said.

"Captain I see a park over in the east. It looks like we could land several birds there." Piers who was in a little bird said.

"Alright we're going with plan C. Secure the LZ then split up into your groups." Chris said. Plan C meant that all snipers would follow Piers. All Seals would follow Iris. All members of Delta would follow Natasha, and Chris would lead the B.S.A.A members with Seth as his support.

They made their way to the park and the Ospreys, Black Hawks, and other vehicles began to unload their ground troops. They were split into squads. They had learned that the terrorist have placed jammers all along the city and they could only used short range communication

Piers was on a rooftop. He was giving sniper support he heard what sounded like a humming noise. He turned to the source of the noise and saw five enemy I.S. He contacted Chris.

"Captain we got a problem."

"Piers what is it?"

"Five enemy I.S. are inbound head towards your location. Two appear to be [Raphael-Revive] units. Two of them appear to be some German Unit and the last one is The [Arachne]." Just as he said that the I.S flew over him.

"Seth, Natasha, Iris we got company." He didn't say it fast enough. Three of the enemy I.S came down and grabbed Seth.

"Seth!" Natasha yelled as she was about to chase after them, but two [Raphael-Revive] units got in her way.

"Dammit." She said as she now had to fight this machine.

"Natasha don't worry about your brother, he'll be fine." Iris tried to calm Natasha down so that they could finish their opponents.

Seth was taken by the [Arachne] and two [Queen Tigers]. He was being held by the [Arachne]'s eight legs.

"I wonder what this units name is?" one of the women said.

"Hey what should we do about the pilot Autumn-sama." The other women said.

"It simple we'll kill the girl and take her I.S." Autumn said.

"Like hell you will." Seth said and the women were shocked at his voice.

"A male impossible." Autumn said.

"Elemental Shift!" Seth said. He was surrounded by a light. His armor turned red. Autumn felt an intense heat. It was so hot that it burned her and she was force to release Seth.

"You little bastard. How dare you hurt Autumn-sama." A women in a [Queen Tiger] said as she charged at Seth.

"Wait!" Autumn said. The women in the [Queen Tiger] didn't listen. Seth pulled out his pistols and starting shooting at the women in the [Queen Tiger].

Her shield points began to drop. Autumn appeared in front of the women with a shield in her hands. She protect her subordinate.

"You idiot! Don't rush in like that." Autumn yelled.

"I'm sorry." The women said. Seth could tell that the two in the [Queen Tigers] were weak. He could probability take them on, but the one in the [Arachne] would be a problem. She had a lot more experience than the others.

Seth had two options. The first was to dragged them and somehow separate them which would be very difficult. The second was to make them follow him and slowly drain their points. This seem more possible.

"He's getting away." Autumn said as Seth was now increasing the distance between them.

The three of them started to chase after them. That was just what he wanted. Seth summoned two flamethrowers and they appeared on his arms. He started unleashing a wave of flames at the women. Their shield points were not draining, but the heat was causing their skin to burn.

They were forced to stop and back away from Seth. Seth now undid his transformation and returned to the standard [B.L.A.Z.E.]. The two women in the [Queen Tigers] were not launching their shoulder .80mm cannons. Seth was avoiding the shots.

Seth brought out his miniguns and began unleashing a volley of bullets. The two in the [Queen Tigers] were avoiding the bullets, but Seth notice that the women in the [Arachne] was gone.

"Where did she-" Seth was suddenly hit by the [Arachne] and starting heading towards the ground. As Seth was heading towards the ground he was able to regain his flight and now was only a view feet from the ground.

The two women in the [Queen Tiger] were now launching a barrage from their .80mm shoulder cannon. With each shot they were getting closer to hitting him.

Seth saw some sort of camp in front of them. He knew it might be risky, because the most of the German forces didn't know of the U.N's aid so they may attack him on sight, but it was his best bet.

He turned his direction into the camp. As he got closer to the camp multiple AA guns began to open fire on all four of them. Seth created a barrier to protect himself, but the others were forced to back off.

Seth was now met by two German I.S. they were aiming their weapons at Seth.

"Come with us or we will kill you." A woman yelled in German. Seth understood and slowly follow them as they instructed.

Seth was lead to the middle of the camp where he was met by five I.S. and several girls with assault rifles in their hands. Seth could also see several snipers.

"Deactivate you I.S. now!" The women yelled and Seth did as she asked. The all the girls were shocked.

"A male in an I.S?" They girls were all saying things around this subject.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The women who seemed to be in charged of this camp said.

"My name is Seth Fairs. I'm a member of the BSAA. I'm part of the American strike team that came to help Germany." Seth said in German.

"Help from what?" This woman asked again.

"You don't know? Berlin is currently a battlefield. Terrorist have launch an all out offensive." Seth brought out some video footage from just a few hours ago. The girls were shocked to see the capital of their country in flames.

"I can't believe it how the hell were we not told?"

"The terrorist have placed jammers all over Germany. That why you were not told." Seth said as he was trying to contact his allies but all he got was static.

"Alright girls were going to move out. You American. You're coming with me." The women said. Seth knew that he should try to return to his unit, but those I.S may come and attack him again. His best bet was to go with this women.

"I understand...?" Seth asked the woman who had a nice figure, long red hair, and wore an eye patch over her left eye.

"Grazia Braun. I am a colonel in the German forces and the leader of Schwarzes Hase. You will follow my orders. you're in charge now!" Clarissa was shocked at the the Col.'s Words, but she knew what she meant.

"Yes ma'am." She saluted.

"Let's go kid." Grazia said as she deployed her [Schwarzes Wasser]. Seth followed her. The girls of Schwarzes Hase that had an I.S, deployed and headed to Berlin

Seth notice that he and the colonel were traveling in a different direction than where Berlin was.

"Hey where are we heading? Berlin is that way."

"I think I have a good idea of what the terrorist are after." Braun said which got Seth's attention.

"Seth I need you to promise me not to speak a word of what I'm gonna tell you."

"Sure as long as you promise to keep the fact that I'm a boy secret." Seth didn't want the media to be all over him. Braun started to smirked.

"We've been trying to make our own I.S cores for the last five years and we've gotten close." This knowledge was stunning for Seth to hear.

"So let me guess, we have to go save some scientist."

"No they are more than likely dead. We're on a search and destroy mission."

"But why am I here if that's the mission. You had several other I.S units that could fill my place and you could have kept this secret experiment hidden."

"This is the only I.S. that is currently armed. The other are going to be ordered to help aid in the evacuation of the civilian still trapped in Berlin. Seth I know we just met, but I need you to trust me fully." Seth thought for several seconds.

"I'll trust you."

"Good now then when we get there we are going to try and save any research." Seth nods his head as they now increased their speed.

After a ten minute flight they arrived at some type of research lab/reactor. As they arrived there a warning appeared on their screens.

'_Warning High Levels of Radiation detected.' _Broun's face grew troubled.

"Dammit we're too late."

"What do you mean by that?" Seth didn't like the sound of her voice.

"A meltdown has started. We'll need to hurry if we want to save any of the data." Broun was about to entered the lab when the three I.S. units from earlier came back.

"Damn we got company. Seth I'll inside, try to hold as long as you can." Broun said as she entered the reactor.

"You two girls go inside, I'll capture the boy." Autumn said as she licked her lips.

"Hai Autumn-sama." The two girls in the [Queen Tigers] said as they entered the reactor.

"Wait!" Seth was about to go after them when he was hit by one of the [Arachne]'s legs.

"Sorry boy, but you'll have to entertain me for awhile." Seth now activated his blades.

"I've got no choice, but to go all out." Seth now launched himself at Autumn.

*Flash*

_**Flashback end.**_

"_I can't remember anything beyond that. The next thing that happen was that I woke up about three days later in a hospital." _Seth didn't hear Chifuyu say to move and get ready for practical training.

"Seth-san what are you doing? We need to go." Charles said snapping Seth back to reality. HE started to notice the girls changing.

"Crap!" He dashed out of the room at a speed that would shock most people. No one thought a person could run at that speed.

End Of chapter.


	4. The French Revolution

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 4:** The French Revolution.

_**Arena.**_

Class one was currently doing practical training with class two. Several of the girls were currently practicing in the [Uchinages]. Seth was currently attempting to complete a program. This was discovered inside [B.L.A.Z.E.] after the German incident, but he had yet to even activated it.

"Dammit." Seth cursed as it failed to activate yet again. He tried again to activate the program.

"Hey any clue on what Seth trying to do?" Rin said as she, Cecilia, and Houki were watching him fly around in [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Both of them nodded their heads.

Suddenly a orange I.S launched from the hangar. Seth turned and saw Charles in a [Raphael-Revive].

"Charles what's up?"

"Seth I want to fight [B.L.A.Z.E.]." Charles said and a smile grew on Seth's face.

"Your on." Seth said.

The two met in the center of the arena. Several of the girls started chattering.

"Look Dunois and fairs are fighting." A girl said. Now all the girls in the class watched the two males.

"Charles guns only." Seth saw that they were both gun users.

"Here I come Seth." Charles said as he pulled out a [Vent] assault rifle.

"Don't hold back." Seth said as he pulled out his two SMGs.

The two moved away from each other as they began their match. Charles was the first to shoot. He took several shots at Seth, who avoided them with ease. Charles kept on shooting until he emptied his magazine.

"Crap." Charles quickly removed the magazine, Seth saw his chance. He made a dive bomb at Charles and started to unload his SMG's. Charles brought out his shield and protected himself against most of bullets. Seth started to increase the distance between them.

Charles reloaded his gun and was about to shoot, when he was force to move because Seth had pulled out a sniper rifle and started to shoot. Seth forced Charles to keep moving, but his I.S. couldn't react fast enough so his shield points were drained.

"Man Charles that was a great fight." Seth said as he was stretching.

"Wow Seth. Your I.S. is amazing." Charles said as he was watching video from their match. He was surprise at it's speed and it's weapons strength. Seth was about to say something when he heard a student say something.

"Look its the German three generation model." A girl said. Everyone in the class turn to the launch pad and saw the [Schwarzer Regen]. Seth began to scan it and was surprised that it specs were identical to the [Schwarzes Wasser]. Laura saw Seth in his I.S and spoke.

"Who is that?" Rin asked.

"Laura Bodewig." Cecilia said.

"That's the bitch that slapped Seth isn't it." Rin now looked at Laura with

"Good you have your machine out. Now fight me." Laura said.

"Why should I waste my time with you." Seth word had pissed off Laura. She aimed her railgun at Seth. Seth created a barrier and the shot from the railgun stopped.

"A fiery one aren't ya." Now Seth was just trying to piss her off. Laura was about to shoot again, but a person over the P.A. spoke.

"You students, what are you doing?"

"We'll finish this later Seth Fairs." Laura said as she deactivated her I.S.

"Seth what was that about?" Houki asked but she got no response.

"Seth what did you do to make her hold a grudge against you?" Cecilia asked Seth. He didn't say anything and left for the locker room.

_**Locker Room.**_

"Seth are you alright?" Charles asked Seth who was sitting on the bench.

"Yeah I'm fine." Seth said, he didn't want to have Charles involve in this affair.

"Well then, I'm gonna head back and take a shower." Charles said as he was about to leave Seth asked him a question.

"Charles why do you always shower in the room?"

"Eh? Well I'm really nervous."

"Well whatever it isn't my place to judge you." Seth decided not to press on and just trust Charles.

After a quick shower he changed and headed back to his room. On the way there he saw Laura talking to Chifuyu. He decided not to eavesdrop and just go about his business.

_**Room 1025**_

As he entered the room he heard the water running. Charles must still be in the bath. He remembered that the soap in the shower ran out last light.

"_He won't mind if I come and give him some soap." _Seth thought as he grabbed a bottle from the closest.

"Charles here's some bo- oh what the &%&!" Seth saw Charles coming out of the shower, but last time he checked Charles didn't have boobs. He kept staring.

"S-Seth?" Charles said, Seth realized that he was make Charles feeling uncomfortable.

"Go-gomen!" Seth said as he put the soap on the counter and left a shocked Charles in the bathroom.

Seth was sitting on his bed trying to understand the situation. "Ok so Charles was a girl. Now then why would she pretend to be a boy?" Seth heard the door open and Charles came out.

"We need to have a talk." Seth said Charles nodded her head and sat down on her bed.

"Charles why did you pretend to be a boy?" Seth didn't try to beat around he bush.

"I was ordered by my family."

"Why?"

"The Dunois company is going through a crisis right now."

"Let me guess they can't make a third generation machine."

"I think I should tell you from the start. I'm not my fathers real child." She got Seth attention.

"My mother was her mistress and for the first 13 years of my life, I never met him. I was happy with being with my mother, but she got really sick and died." Seth could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that. All I really have is my sister." Seth said to the French girl.

"You never met your parents?" Charles asked.

"Well I might have, but I can't remember anything beyond five years ago." Charles was shocked to hear this.

"Seth I-"

"Forget about. It doesn't really bother me. Please continue with your story." Seth didn't want to talk about it.

"As I was saying. My father had to take me in. They were really cold to me. I was a illegitimate child. My father found out I could pilot an I.S so I became a test pilot." Seth was starting to get a little mad with hearing what her father did to her, but Charles didn't notice.

"After the world learned about you. My father ordered me to enter I.S academy as a boy."

"So you could boost popularity for the company and get close to me." Seth figured it out.

"Yes that's right. My mission is to collect data on you and your I.S. thanks Seth for letting me explain myself. It feels so good to not have to lie to you." Charles said as she finished her story.

"What will happen to you?" Seth was Hoping for something good, but that he close to impossible.

"Well now that the fact that I'm a girl is out, I'll be called back to my country. I'll be lucky if I get sent to jail, but don't worry I'll be fine." Seth wouldn't allow this.

"Charles I'm not going to tell anyone you're a girl."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because this is wrong. A child isn't anything you can do whatever you want with. Charles did you read what the guide book we were given?" Charles nodded her head. "'Any student that goes here does not belong to any nation, government, or organization.' We'll have at least three years and I know of several ways to help you out." Charles couldn't believe what Seth was saying.

"Seth thank you." Charles was so overcome with emotion that she hugged Seth. Seth began to blush, but as he was about to return the hug someone knocked on the door.

"Seth-san I notice you haven't had dinner. I was wondering if you would want to grab something to eat with me?" Cecilia said as she walked in. She notice Seth patting Charles who was in her bed.

"Seth what happen?" Cecilia asked.

"Oh Charles seemed to have gotten a cold." Seth said and Charles faked several coughs.

"Oh no, I hope it nothing serious?" Cecilia said Charles.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Charles said with adding a few more fake coughs.

"Then would you mind if I took Seth for a while?"

"Go ahead." Charles said and Cecilia took Seth arm.

"Wait don't I get-"

"No." Cecilia said in very happy tone. She led Seth outside of the room where they were confronted by Houki.

"What are you two doing?"

"Me and Seth are about to go eat."

"No I'm talking about 'that'." Houki pointed to Cecilia holding on to Seth's arm.

"Why it's only natural for a man to escort a lady." Cecilia now started to walk with Seth to the lunch room. Houki decides to hold on to Seth's free arm.

"Shinonono-san what gives?!"

"It's only natural for a man to escort a lady." Houki said in a mocking tone.

"Hey this makes it a little h-" he was suddenly pinched by both girls.

"Just shut up and enjoy it." They both said.

Somehow Seth had escaped from the girls inside the lunchroom without anyone following him. He had brought back a dinner for Charles.

"Seth your back. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Anyway here I brought you some food." Seth set the tray down and Charles seem really troubled.

"I'm sorry do you not like fish."

"No it's not that." Charles pulled apart the chopsticks and tried to eat the food, but it quickly fell out of her hand.

"Charles, you don't know how to use chopsticks do you."

"I'm still learning." She shyly said.

"Well it can't be helped." Seth grabbed the chopsticks in Charles hand and grabbed a piece of food. Seth put the food right in front of Charles lips.

"Here eat." Seth said and Charles started blushing.

"Eh? But I-."

"Charles you can depend on me for anything. So when you need help, I'll be he one to help." Charles was shocked that Seth was showing her so much support. Charles knew that she could trust him. She took a bite of the food.

"It's good." Charles said. "Can I have some rice next?" She asked. Seth just picked up the rice and fed it to her.

_**Class one. **_

"No way!" Rin said as she had just learned some shocking information.

"Is it really true?" Cecilia asked the person who just revealed some shocking information.

"Yup it's true. The person who wins the next tournament gets to date Fairs." The girl said.

"Doesn't Seth now about this?" Rin asked.

"No it appears to be something the girls in the school decided."

"Decided what?" Seth said as he was behind Rin and Cecilia.

"Oh nothing." All the girls said.

"You do some strange things you know." Seth said to the girls as he took his seat.

"Well I'm gonna go to my home room." Rin said and she left the class.

"I should get to my seat, class is starting soon." Cecilia said as the crowd disperse. Soon the class started. During the class Houki was thinking.

"_Dammit why did this have to happen. It was suppose to have been between me and Seth only." _Houki was determined to find out who created this mess and make them play.

_**A little while later.**_

"Ah." Both Rin and Cecilia said.

"What a coincidence, I'm about to do some special training for the divisional tournament in order to win." Rin said.

"What a coincidence. I'm thinking the same thing." Cecilia said in her high classy tone. Sparks began fly between them.

"Now's a good opportunity to decide here, once and for all, who's better."

"It's rare for us to have a common agreement. Now we can use this chance to see who's stronger, and at the same time, who's more elegant."

Both of them summoned I.S. and aimed at each other.

"Then-" At that moment, a blast came from above, blocking out their voices. After avoiding the attack, Rin and Cecilia looked up at where the shot came from, only to see the [Schwarzer Regen] and it's pilot.

"Laura Bodewig." Cecilia looks unhappy as she braced herself, one reason being that another European Union competitor was here.

"What are you doing? you got some guts, Firing a shot over here." Rin raises the attached [Souten Gagetsu] up onto her shoulder and moved her [Impact Cannons] into standby mode.

"China's [Shenlong] and England's [Blue Tears] ...humph, I actually felt that they were stronger on the data." Hearing the sudden taunt, Rin and Cecilia scowled.

"What's the matter? You really like to fight, don't you? Coming all the way here from Germany just to get beaten. You must love being bullied. Is this really something trendy in the potato fields?"

"Rin-san, that Missy doesn't seem to have much vocabulary, so don't bully her too much or it'll really seem pathetic. Even a dog can whimper."

Laura's sharp glare of arrogance seemed to offend those two. Even so, they still tried to [Vent] their anger with words.

But unfortunately, that was futile.

Laura let out a sigh. "So they let two people who're so weak that they would lose to a mass-produced machine be personal IS pilots? It's sad to see an overpopulated country and a country with nothing to boast of, but its long history and lack of young talent." With the sound of something being cut off, Rin and Cecilia remove the final safety on their equipment.

"This bitch wants a piece of us!"

"It seems so."

"Mn, well, I don't really care whether I go first or last."

"Then how about both of you go at me? How can I lose to women who seem to be fighting over a failure of a human?" These words went past their patience, both of them didn't care anymore.

"What did you just say? All I heard was 'please beat the shit out of me'."

"Insulting people who aren't here, I'm gonna teach you some manner so you won't ever run your little mouth again."

"Bring it on."

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!" Both Rin and Cecilia yelled as they took off towards Laura.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"Seth you're training tonight?" Charles asked.

"Yeah the tournament is in a few days." The two continued to walk. As they did they heard saw several student running one said something.

"I heard three students are fighting in arena three. Charles and Seth ran to the Arena.

When they got there they were met up my Houki, but before they could speak a explosion happened.

"Look it's Fan-san and Alcott-san." Charles said.

"And Laura Bodewig." Houki said as she spotted her.

"I don't like the looks of this." Seth said as he watched the fight.

"Eat This!" Rin said as she fired a round from her [Ryuhou].

Laura smirked as she lifted up her hand and blocked the attack.

"An Active Inertia canceller. So that's the [Schwarzer Regen] third generation weapon." Seth said for some reason he had a bad feeling about this match.

Rin kept firing rounds from her [Ryuhou], but Laura would either avoid them or stopped them with her A.I.C. She fired several wired-guided daggers that her two opponents. Rin moved to avoid the fires, but she was caught and now being swung around like a rag doll.

"This is supposed to be a third generation machine?" Several shots came from Cecilia and her sniper rifle. Laura evaded them, but Cecilia fired two lock-on missiles at her. Laura was now focused on the missiles and didn't notice the bits trying to shoot her. Laura captured the bits in her A.I.C. but failed to notice Cecilia with her sniper.

"I got you now."

"Hmph same to you." Laura aimed her railgun a Cecilia and shot at the same time as Cecilia did. The two shots met in the air and canceled each other out. Laura used Rin as a mace and slammed her into Cecilia. The two fell and hit the ground hard.

As the two were trying to get up, Laura closed the distance between them. Rin started to charge up her [Ryuhou].

"Naive." Laura said as she shot one of Rin's [Ryuhou] cannons. Cecilia saw her chance and fired a missile at close-range. There was a huge explosion. Rin and Cecilia were able to escape most of the explosion.

"You're nuts for firing a missile at that range." Rin said.

"Complain later, that last attack should have done massive damage." Their eyes grew wide when they saw Laura undamaged.

"That's it. Now it's turn now." Laura launched her wired-guided daggers which wrapped around Cecilia's and Rin's necks. Laura began to pull them. As they were unable to move Laura began to beat the crap out of them.

"That too much, Their shields won't be able to hold out much longer."

"If their I.S. forcible disables from the damage they'll be in big trouble." As Houki said that Rin's and Cecilia's I.S armor began to crack.

Seth lost it at that point. Everyone saw a black light flash, before they heard the protective the protective barrier breaking.

"Seth?" Houki said as she was covering her eyes from the sudden gust of wind.

Laura didn't notice Seth coming. Seth delivered a punch which surprised Laura as she was pushed to the left. Seth cut the wires that were choking his friends with his energy blades. Both of the girl's I.S had deactivated and Seth picked them up. Laura who was now pissed, began to fire shots from her Railgun. Seth had carried both of the girls to the hole he made when he broke the barrier.

"Charles protect them." Seth created a barrier to protect the hole from a shot that came from Laura's Railgun. A large amount of smoke blew into the air.

Seth bursted out of the smoke with his blades outs. Laura shot another round from her railgun. Seth cut the round from the railgun in half. It exploded, but Seth kept going. He summoned his miniguns and started unleashing a fury of bullets.

"Foolish." Laura used her A.I.C. To block most of the bullets, but she failed to notice he missiles that were behind her. They made a direct hit.

Seth charged at Laura, but Laura used her wire-guided daggers and wrapped them around [B.L.A.Z.E.].

"Elemental Shift!" Seth was covered in a yellow light and his armor changed to yellow. People heard what sounded like electricity zapping.

Sparks started to travel down from the wires to Laura. She felt electricity coursing through her body. It was painful, because the I.S ultimate barrier wasn't protecting her. The electricity wasn't powerful enough to put her life in danger. Laura knew she had to cut her losses. She ejected the wires from the [Schwarzer Regan] and released [B.L.A.Z.E.].

Seth was now freed and launched himself again at Laura with a yellow blade. As he was about to strike at Chifuyu got between them with a I.S katana. Seth undid his transformation right before his and Chifuyu's sword made contact.

"Orimura-sensei?"

"Instructor?"

"Ara ara, you guys are a handful. Having practices are fine, but not when you destroy the arena's barrier. You two will finish this in the upcoming tournament. As for the rest of you all practice matches are banned until the tournament is over." Chifuyu ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Both Seth and Laura said as they deactivated their I.S.

"Good everyone is dismissed."

_**A while later.**_

"You guys are reckless." Seth said to Rin and Cecilia.

"It would have be alright even if you hadn't saved us."Rin said.

"We would have won if we kept on." Cecilia agreed with Rin.

"Really then tell me why your I.S units are so busted?"

"It nothing, but a small scratch." They both said.

"It will take at least a week for them to be fully repaired and look at yourselves." Seth pointed to the bandages on their bodies.

"Seth I think they already learned their lesson." Charles said as she handed them a drink.

"Thanks. Seth why not just use your I.S's ability and heal us." Cecilia suggested.

"Wait it can do that?!" Rin exclaimed.

"No I won't. Consider those wounds as your punishment for being so reckless. Why did you even get in a fight with Laura in the first place?" Both of the girls blushed a little.

"Well she hurt our pride as a women." Cecilia said.

"I'm not gonna even ask on what it was about...What's going on!" Seth notice the medicine on the rack starting to shake. Soon the room was flooded with girls.

"Seth be partners with me."

"Dunois join with me."

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked and he was handed a sheet of paper.

"The next tournament is to be in pairs. The deadline is-" Seth was cut off by a girl asking to be his partner.

"Sorry I'm entering with Charles." Seth said and the girls left.

"Seth you're entering with me." Rin said as she got up.

"No he's going with me. I'm his classmate after all." Cecilia got up as well.

"Sorry girls you won't be able to enter the tournament." Maya said as she walked in.

"Why?!" Both of the girls said.

"Both of your I.S have over level C damage and look at yourselves." Rin and Cecilia knew that if they couldn't enter the tournament then there was only one answer.

"Seth, Charles you better win this tournament!" The both yelled.

"I intent to." Seth said as he left.

"Seth wait." Charles said as she followed him out of the room.

The two were now headed to their room.

"Seth I know it's a little late, but thank you for helping me back there." Charles said in a girly tone.

"No problem. It be a problem if someone else found out if you were a girl."

"Seth you're really kind." Charles words made Seth blush a little, but Charles didn't notice as they continued to their room.

"Charles I think we should change." Charles began to blush. Seth realized what he just said.

"Sorry. I'm not used to the fact that you're a girl." Seth apologized. Seth started to head towards the door.

"Seth where are you going?"

"I'll wait outside while you change."

"You can't do that." Charles said. "It'll be weird if the girls saw you outside when I'm changing."

"You're right. Okay how about we keep our backs turn while we change." Charles nodded at Seth suggestion.

"Ahh!" Charles said as she fell.

"Charles you al-" Seth got a good look at Charles's panties. Charles was about to scream when Seth jumped on her and covered her mouth. He was in a weird position with Charles.

"Shh, if you scream they'll discover you're a girl." Charles realized that she was about to blow her cover.

"Okay have you calmed down?" Charles nodded her head. Seth let her go and the two got up. They quickly turned around and changed. After they were changed Seth said something.

"The last five minutes never happened."

"Agreed." Charles said. The two tried to sleep that night, but neither one could after that.

_**A few days later. **_

It was now the day of the tournament. Seth and Charles were getting ready in the boys locker room. Seth looked at the T.V. screen.

"There's some pretty big people in the guest booth."

"They're here to scout the third year students and evaluate how the second year students have improved over the year." Charles said.

"I see."

"Seth please don't lose your cool if we fight Laura." Charles asked Seth.

"Don't worry I won't, just reme-" Seth stopped speaking as he as the matches appear on the screen. He was surprised at the first match.

"Wow the first round." Seth saw that their first match was to be against Laura and Houki.

"I hope Houki will be fine." Charles was hoping that Laura wouldn't hurt Houki in friendly fire.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Charles was wondering why Seth was so sure of this. The two left for the arena. There they met Laura and Houki who were in their I.S. Seth and Charles brought out their I.S.

"Who would've thought we'd be facing each other in the first round?" Laura said as she glared at Seth and Charles.

"It's time to finish this." Seth said. A count down started. Everyone was waiting to see this match.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Both Seth and Laura yelled as the counter hit zero. Seth launched his bits before he launched himself at Laura. Laura active her A.I.C. and trapped Seth.

"Fool. You charged straight at me." She aimed her Railgun at Seth.

"So I'm the fool?" Seth's bits were behind Laura and Charles was above Laura with her Garm SMGs. They unload a hailstorm of bullets and energy shots.

Laura was forced to let Seth go to avoid the shots from Charles and Seth's bits. Charles was leashing more and more bullets on Laura when she was hit by Houki. Houki slashed at Charles with her Katana.

"Don't forget about me." Houki charged at Charles, who brought out her [Bread Slicer] and fought Houki in Closer-quarters. Houki was pressing down on Charles when she saw her smirk. She looked up and saw Seth with his miniguns spinning up. As Seth was about to unleash his fury of bullets, Laura pulled Houki out of the way with her cables.

"What are you doing?!" Houki yelled as she was being thrown by her own teammate. Laura had charged at Charles with her two beam sabers out. Seth brought out his Energy Blades and took Charles place to fight Laura. Seth and Laura's blades clashed repeatedly. Laura was slower than Seth when it came to speed, but she reacted fast enough to block his attack.

Houki had gotten up and charged at Seth and Laura, but she was stopped by Charles. "Sorry, but I'll be your opponent." Charles pellet Houki with shots from her [Rain of Saturday]. Houki tried to slash at Charles with her blade again, but was stopped by her [Bread Slicer]. Charles had one of her [Rain of Saturday] in her free hand and delivered the finishing blows to Houki.

"Dammit!" Houki said as her I.S deactivated from lack of energy.

Charles began to shoot several rounds from her [Rain of Saturday] at Laura, who was still focused on Seth.

"Sorry for making you wait." Charles said as she joined Seth.

"Your timing is perfect. You defeated Houki?"

"Yep look over there." Charles pointed at Houki who was in a deactivated I.S.

"This gets a lot easier now." Seth now engaged Laura in a battle of speed. Seth landed a few hits on Laura before she trapped Seth in her A.I.C. She once again aimed her railgun Seth who was smirking.

"What's so funny?"

"Just try shooting." Laura did just that, but when she shot nothing came out.

"What the-?" She glared at Seth who only moved his eyes to a black magazine on the ground.

"When did-" Laura was cut off by Charles shooting her [Garm]. Laura was forced to let go of Seth. Seth took this chance to cut Laura's Railgun. Half of the cannon fell and Laura now focused on avoiding the barrage of bullets from Charles. She didn't notice Seth who was right in front of her. He slammed Laura down with a punch from [B.L.A.Z.E.]

Laura staggered as she was getting up and before she could move Charles had began to open fire on her again.

"Damn!" Laura tried to capture Charles in her A.I.C, but she was shot in the back by Seth. Laura was sick of it.

"JUST DIE!" Laura yelled as she launched a wired-guided dagger at Seth.

Seth brought out a energy blade on his left hand and started to cut the dagger in half. He traveled along the line while cutting it. As he got closer Seth right hand began to glow red. Seth reached Laura and slammed his right hand into her. He pushed Laura into a wall.

"**Energy Drain!**" Seth yelled as he drained away Laura's points.

"_I can't lose." _Laura thought as she watched her points drop. _"I refuse to lose!" _Laura's I.S. began to change. Seth saw a glowing yellow eye.

"Oh Crap." Seth remembered reading about the Valkyrie Trace System before he entered Germany. It was supposed to have been legalized by the Alaska treaty, but does anyone actual respects treaties. The black stuff started to try and absorb Seth. Seth pulled away and something terrifying appearing on his screen.

'_Energy Blade Data has been copied.' _"Charles move!" Seth said as Laura now took the form of Chifuyu and she was holding a sword that had a black glowing tip around it.

Charles didn't react fast enough and Laura appeared next to her. She was about to slash at Charles when Seth blocked the attack, but it broke his blade.

"AAHH!" Seth yelled as Laura cut open his chest, but it wasn't deep.

"SETH!" Charles grabbed him and moved him away.

"Dammit Maya what the hell is going? I ordered you to raise the security level to D!" Chifuyu couldn't believe what she just saw.

"I'm trying, but I've been lock out of the system." Maya kept on trying to access the controls of the arena, but it was no use.

"Dammit I'm going out there myself." Chifuyu started to leave for the door, but when she tried to open the door it wouldn't

"We're locked in. All door locks have been activated. I can't override them." Maya said. Chifuyu punched the wall.

"Seth stay here, I'll be back." Charles put Seth down by a wall as she went to hold Laura off. The girls in the arena were shock that Seth was hurt badly.

"Cecilia we need to help him." Rin said as she was about to active her I.S, but a teacher stopped her.

"What are you doing. Your I.S is still damaged. If you tried to fight with it you'll damage your core. Don't worry we'll save Fair." The teacher activated her I.S it was a [Raphael-Revive] normal version. Several other teacher activated their I.S and broke the arena's barrier to aid Charles.

"Seth oh god. We need to get you to a hospital." Houki saw the cut on Seth's chest. It wasn't deep, but it was big. Happen next shocked Houki. The wound began to heal itself at an insane rate.

Seth open his eyes to see that Houki was looking at him with fear in her eyes. He looked over at Charles and the teachers fight Laura.

"Dammit I need level three access, but that could kill Laura." Seth felt how powerful her swings if her sword was, but anything above level two makes it really easy for Seth to accidentally kill another pilot.

Charles was avoiding Laura's attack when she mess up. Seth saw that there was not way for her to avoid this attack. If the Valkyrie trans program had copied his energy blades abilities then Charles would die.

"_I promised to protect her. [B.L.A.Z.E.] need more power. [B.L.A.Z.E.] please I don't want anyone to die. I need more power!"_ [B.L.A.Z.E.] seem to have reacted to Seth's wish. [B.L.A.Z.E.] started to glow a bright red and his red energy wings turned green.

Seth exploded towards the group and cut Laura blade in half. He grabbed Laura and pushed her away from the group. Everyone was wondering what it Seth was using. He was moving so fast that he last an afterimage behind him.

Seth dropped Laura on the ground before she could get up Seth starting removing pieces of armor. He gave one last slash down the chest and Laura fell out of the I.S.

He caught Laura and his I.S returned back to normal. Seth handed Laura to a teacher before he fell on the floor.

_**Awhile later. **_

Seth woke up in a infirmary room. He looked to his left and saw a sleeping Laura. When he saw her face he had a sharp pain in his head. He had remembered what happen to .

"I need to stop making so many promises." He was starting to get up Laura was waking up.

"What's up sleepy head." Seth jokingly said. Laura enter a fighting stance.

"You dare get close to me after what you did."

"Laura I remembered what happen on that day. Please let me talk."

"Fine speak." But before Seth could speak a video appeared from his black bracelet.

_"Come on we're almost there." _Seth said as he was carrying a mortally wounded Col. Broun.

_"Kid...drop me I'm dead anyway." _

_"No you're going to live." _Seth lost his footing. He fell and he dropped Broun.

_"Sorry."_ Seth said as he tried to get up, but couldn't. "Dammit I'm out of energy." The whole area was high in levels of radiation and his I.S was at its limit. He had only 5 points left. The moment [B.L.A.Z.E.] deactivated he would be killed by the radiation.

_"Kid I know my time has come, so I need you to do a favor."_ Before Seth could say anything Broun continued to speak.

_"I want you to watch over those girls in that camp. The government may only think of them as tool, but I've only seen them as my daughters. They're moody and rude, but they deserve love. I know it's a lot to ask, but it's my last wish. Please."_ She passed on after her words. In the distance Seth heard what sounded like a helicopter and it was getting closer. Seth had black out. The video ended. Seth looked at Laura who was crying.

"I'm sorry I failed to protect . If I was stronger she would still be here, but I've also neglected her last wish. I can't atone for the mistakes I made." Laura asked to be alone and he respected her wish.

"Colonial." Laura said as she gripped her blanket.

As Seth returned to his room he was greeted by Charles.

"Seth are you alright. Is it okay for you to be moving?" Charles knew that Seth was badly injured and thought he would be in the infirmary for a few days.

"Trust me. I'm fine." Seth lifted up his shirt and his chest had no scar.

"How? It should have taken weeks."

"Don't ask." Seth said then the two of them heard knocking on the door.

"Come in." They both said and Maya entered.

"Yamada-sensei?"

"Seth you're already heal?" Maya thought that Charles would be the only one in the room.

"Yup look." He lifted his shirt again.

"How?"

"Don't ask."

"Well I have good news for you. The boys outdoor bath is finished so enjoy you two." Maya left the two.

"Great, so Charles you want to enter first?"

"Eh it would be weird if we entered at different times. How about you enjoy it today." Seth grew a smile I his face.

"Really thanks Charles." Seth left for the bath.

Seth had now been in the bath for a while now. He was just enjoying the heat as he remembered today's events.

It was a tiring day and the heat felt really good. He fell asleep. Charles had entered the bath and found a sleeping Seth in the bath. She pulled him out luckily he had his towel wrapped around him.

"You've had a long day haven't you Seth." Charles gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks for saving her earlier.

"Seth I want you to call me Charlotte. It's the name my mother gave me." She said not expecting an answer.

"Sure." Hearing Seth's voice was a surprise. She began to blush a bright red.

"You're awake?"

"I woke up when you started moving, but I stayed still to see what you would do." Seth words make Charlotte blush even more. Her whole face was red. Before Seth said something Charlotte knocked him out. Having realizing her actions Charlotte ran out of the bath, leaving Seth on the floor.

_**The Next Day.**_

Seth had forgotten the event's in the large bath, so what would happen next was a real shock to Seth.

"Ah? Class we have another new transfer student." Maya said and Charlotte steps in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Charlotte Dunois. I hope we'll get along."

"Well..um..Dunois-kun was actually Dunois-san."

"Huh?" Several of the girls began to talk.

"So Dunois-kun was a girl?"

"I knew something was strange."

"So she was a pretty girl, not a pretty boy."

'Wait...Fair-san shared a room with her, so..."

"Wait, didn't both boys use the bath last night." Seth felt a chill go down his spine. Suddenly Rin busted through the classroom door with her [ShenLong]. She immediately aimed her [Ryuhou] at Seth.

"You goddamn pervert!" Rin said as she charged up the [Ryuhou] and shot.

"_Holy &#& ." _Seth thought as he knew that he couldn't activate [B.L.A.Z.E.] in time. He closed his eyes and waited for his death, but it never came.

"Huh?" He opened one eye and saw Laura in her I.S. using her A.I.C.

"Laura you saved me? Wow never in a mil-" He was cut off by Laura grabbing him and kissing him. The whole class was shocked.

"Laura?" Seth said after the kiss broke.

"I've decided to make you my bride. There will be no objections."

"Wait why the hell am I the bride. Don't you mean groom?" Seth was shocked that Laura, who just tried to kill him a day earlier just kiss him, but he was also wanting to know why she said 'Bride'.

"Well Col. Broun taught us that the person who would take care of another would be the bride." Seth understood where Laura was coming from. Since the introduction of the I.S. Women were now the ones who brought the income for a household. So because Seth promised to take care of Laura and the rest of the girls at Schwarzer Hase he became a bride.

"Wait Laura you've got the roles mi-" Houki suddenly slashed at Seth with her Katana. Seth narrowly avoided the attack. He looked at his would be attacker.

"Houki?" Before she could speak Seth heard what sounded like a gun being loaded. He turned to Charlotte, who was holding a [Garm] Smg in her hand. She was also keeping that same smile, but this time that smile was the most horrifying thing Seth has seen in his life. He ran for the back door and left the room.

"Seth get back here!" The girls yelled as they chased him.

**_Powers._**

**_Trans-AM: Yes I know that a lot of I.S. fan fictions have this in their stories, but it a freaking awesome power. Anyway this can only be used if Seth sacrifices his energy points and it drains 1 point per second, but it double his speed and attack power. _**


	5. The Holy Gospel

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 5:** The Holy Gospel.

_**Room 1025**_

Seth was slowing waking up from a peaceful dream. As he slowly moved he heard a small moan while caused him to jump out of his bed. He looked at the would be intruder.

"Laura why are you in my bed? More importantly why are you naked?" Seth pointed to the naked gray hair girl.

"I thought married couples slept naked together." Laura said as she stretched. Seth covered his eyes.

"Well yes, but we're not married. Please put some clothes on." Laura grabbed Seth arm and put him in a arm bar.

"Laura stop it, let me go." Seth said, but Laura pinned him down even more.

"You know you need to improve on your pinning techniques. If you want I could be your partner." Laura said while blushing a little. Seth was going to prove her wrong.

Seth broke free from the arm bar, which surprised Laura. She was even more surprised when she was pinned by Seth.

"Wow." She had not expected Seth to be able to pin her down. Seth had his hands holding on to Laura's arms while his legs were holding down her legs.

"I'm still a trained member of the B.S.A.A Laura." Seth suddenly heard knocking on the door.

"Seth I'm coming in, It's time for morning practice-" Houki saw Seth pinning down and she lost all reasoning.

"Houki I swear this isn't how it look likes!" The way Seth was holding down Laura was very erotic.

"Houki it's rude to interrupt a married couple." Laura drove the last nail in Seth's coffin with that.

"Seth you need divine punishment!" Houki attacked Seth with her training sword.

Seth moved away from Laura and avoided Houki's attack, but she wouldn't let this go so easily.

_**Awhile Later. **_

"Damn, this morning was terrible." Seth said as he was on a train sitting next to Charlotte.

"Seth why did you invite me to come with you?" Charlotte asked.

"Well we have our beach class soon and I know that you don't have a swimsuit so I thought that you should come along." Charlotte looked disappointed.

"Seth you shouldn't play with a maiden' heart." Seth didn't hear her.

"Charles did you said something?" Charlotte got mad.

"I told you to call me Charlotte!"

"Sorry I'm still not used to it." Seth said was he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka." Charlotte said was she couldn't believe how thick headed Seth was.

Soon the two got off the train at a station. Charlotte still looked mad.

"Charlotte are you still mad?" Charlotte turned around and held out her hand.

"I'll forgive you if you hold my hand." Charlotte said and Seth took it.

"I don't mind." Seth said to Charlotte which caused her to blush a little as they walked. They failed to notice two figures behind them.

"Ne- Cecilia are you holding hands." Rin said in a dead tone.

"They are." Cecilia replied in a cold tone as well.

"I'm not seeing things then. Alright let's kill him." Rin said as she brought out the arm of her I.S.

"This looks like fun." A voice said behind the two girls. The two looked behind themselves and saw Laura.

"Laura Bodewig. What do you want." Rin said and both of the girls got defensive.

"Relax I have not reason to harm you." Laura said as she left, but Rin and Cecilia stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cecilia said.

"I'm going to join my wife."

"Wait, isn't the first rule of fighting an unknown opponent is to get information?" Rin said as she didn't want Laura to blow their cover.

"You're right. Very well I'll watch for a little while." Laura joined Cecilia and Rin in spying on Seth and Charlotte.

The two had moved through the mall randomly as neither had any idea where anything was. That changed when they were confronted by a red hair boy.

"Ichika is that you?" The boy said.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Seth replied.

"Ichika it's me Dan gotan. Don't you remembered?"

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaking me for another person. My name is Seth Fairs. I'm an American." Seth said to Dan. Dan seem to have gotten sad.

"I see well sorry for mistaken you." Dan was about to leave.

"Wait. I was wondering if you could show me where the nearest bank is?"

"Oh sure it just up there." Dan pointed to a shop on the second floor.

"Thank you." Seth said as he left with Charlotte. His head was suffering an intense pain and he forgot to bring any pills.

"Seth are you alright?" Charlotte could tell that Seth was in pain.

"I'm fine don't worry about it." Inside Seth's head he kept hearing voices. 'Ichika man lets go to the arcade.' 'Yo. You, me, Rin to the theme park. lets go!'

'Who am I?' Seth thought as he made his way to the bank.

"Welcome." A person at the bank said as they reached the bank. Luckily for them no one was in line so they could walk up right away.

"Hi I like to open a bank account and cash in several checks." Seth asked to the clerk.

"Sure. We'll make the account right after you sign some papers." The clerk handed Seth several sheets and he signed away. The clerk took them back.

"Alright your account is all set up. Now then You said you wanted to cash in some checks." Seth nodded his head.

"Here." Seth handed her several checks and her eyes open up wide.

"This much?"

"No I only want one check In. The others can be out in my account."

"Alright well here." The clerk handed him a large amount of money which surprised Charlotte. "And the rest will be put in your account. Will there be anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Very well. Enjoy your afternoon." Seth and Charlotte left the bank.

"So Charlotte now that everyone is calling you that it isn't special. How about I call you something else. Something just between us."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"How about Char." Charlotte grew a smile on her face.

"I love it." She said which surprised Seth.

"Wow. I didn't expect you to like it that much Char." Charlotte was in lala land and didn't hear what Seth said. Seth turned his head as he felt a killing intent, but when he turned there was nothing there.

"Seth lets go in there." Charlotte pointed to a swimsuit store and grabbed Seth arm.

"Seth which swimsuit looks good on me." Charlotte was currently holding two swimsuit up one was pink the other was orange.

"I think the orange would look better on you."

"I'll go put it on." Charlotte said as she left Seth. Seth was waiting for Charlotte to return when a women spoke to him.

"You male. Get over here and pick out a swimsuit for me." The women said very rudely.

"Why the hell should I?"

"How dare you speak to me like that you worthless male." In the years that the I.S had been introduce, women status I society had gone above men. Some times they would just order any men to do whatever they wanted.

The women snapped her fingers and three really buff men appear.

"Teach this scum a lesson." The women said and the three attack Seth.

Seth ducked down which caused two of the men to hit each other. The third one tried to punch Seth, but he move the punch away and grabbed the man's wrist. Seth swiped kick him then delivered a blow to the man's face with his knee. The man was knocked out.

The other two got up and tried again to attack Seth. One of the men tried to hit Seth with a left hook. Seth stepped back and dodged the punch. He then gave the man a uppercut to the chin which knocked the man out. The final man tried to tackle Seth, but he missed and landed in a pile of clothes.

"You worthless men!" The women said as she now glared at Seth.

"You know, you're in a lot of trouble." Seth said to the women.

"Oh why is that?"

"You've just assaulted a member of the B.S.A.A and I happen to be an representative candidate." A face of intense fear took over the woman's face. Assaulting a member of the BSAA was like signing your own death card. If you got arrested for such a crime, you may not see the light of day.

"Get lost now!" Seth said in a very dark tone and the women ran out of the store.

"Seth what happened?!" Charlotte returned wearing the swimsuit, but she saw several men knocked out in the room and several of the store merchandise was on the floor.

"It was nothing. Wow that swimsuit looks amazing on you." Seth was able to change the subject. Charlotte was happy by Seth appraisal that she forgot about the people around them.

"Oh really then I'll buy it right away." Charlotte left so she could buy the suit. In this time frame a store clerk talked to Seth.

"Here I'll pay for all the broken merchandise." Seth said as he was about to hand several bill over.

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here to thank you for giving that stuck up bitch what she deserves. I wished I brought a camera so I could have caught the look on her face." The store clerk left as Charlotte returned.

"Seth who was that?"

"It's nothing."

As the two were leaving the store they were met by two teachers. Chifuyu and Maya.

"Orimura-sensei, Yamada-sensei you're out here to buy swimsuits as well?" Charlotte asked the two.

"Yep, its nice to see that you two are on a date." Maya said and they both turned red.

"We're not on a date!" They both said. Maya and Chifuyu began to laugh.

"Whatever you say. Seth come with me I need your help for something." Chifuyu said and Seth did as she said.

"Alright I need yo-, What the hell happen here?" Chifuyu saw several men on the floor.

"Don't ask. Anyway you said you need me to do something." Seth had no idea of what she could need help in.

"Seth I'll be blunt with you. I want you to pick me out a swimsuit."

"Why?"

"For one you're the only male, secondly I know that Natasha has no sense of fashion and that you're the one who picks out all her outfits." Seth cursed at his sister.

"Fine I'll do it." Seth started to take a good look at Chifuyu's body which caused her to cover up with her hands.

"Ecchi no gakusei" Chifuyu said.

"Well how the hell I'm I supposed to pick out a good swimsuit if I don't know what will complement your body?" After a while Seth picked out the perfect swimsuit for her. It was a black one.

"There you go sensei, now I have to go." As Seth was leaving he was stopped by Maya.

"Wait! Could you pick out mine as well?"

"Yamada-sensei?"

"Us as well." Cecilia said as she, Rin, and Laura appeared.

"You guys?" Seth had a bad feeling that more thing like this was coming.

_**A few days later. **_

"Alright you guys can play for awhile, but be careful. And don't forget to be back in time for dinner." Maya said as she let the students enjoy the beach.

"Ne~ Fairs-kun would you like to play with us?" A Honne asked Seth.

"Sure why not." As he was about to move someone jumped on his back.

"Wow, I can see for miles." Rin said as she climbed onto Seth neck.

"Rin what are you doing?"

"Wow that looks like fun." A girl said.

"Fairs me next." Another girl said. They heard someone clearing their throat loudly. It came from Cecilia.

"Seth I hope you remembered the promised you made to me on the bus here." Cecilia was now laying on a towel and the top part of her bikini was off. She had a bottle of suntan lotion next to her.

"Now then Seth-san I'm counting on you."

"Cecilia what are you trying to make Seth do?" Rin said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"As you can see, I'm having him put suntan lotion on me. Seth, breaking a promise with a lady is not something a gentleman would do."

"I did give her my word." Seth gave up and submitted to Cecilia's will. He rubbed the suntan lotion in his hands so that it would warm up. After he covered her back he asked her. "There it done."

"Wait, but what about the rest of my body."

"The rest?"

"Yes. The back of my thighs and my butt." Seth was about to turn a bright red when Rin took the bottle from his hands and began to rub Cecilia down.

"Wait Rin! That tickles! Knock it off!" Cecilia got up to stop Rin, but she forgot that she hadn't tied the top part of her bikini on.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Cecilia screamed as she punch Seth, who's face was red.

A couple of minutes pass.

"Ow my face." Seth face had a bruise on it, but it soon healed.

"Hey Seth, race you to the buoys." Rin said as she got a head start.

"That not fair." Seth said as he raced to catch up. To Rin. As the two were trying to reach the buoy, One of Rin's legs cramped up.

"My leg!" Rin yelled as she tried to stay afloat, but she couldn't. She began to sink and started to black out.

Rin felt a warm feeling on her lips and she soon felt air entering her body. She now saw that Seth was carrying her. They soon reached the shore and both of them were breathing heavily.

"You're alright?" Seth said in between his breaths. Rin nodded her head.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me."

"Rin I think you'll need to go back to the inn." Cecilia said as she got closer to Rin.

"Eh? I'm fine."

"No you need your rest. Takatsuki-san could you help me get Rin to the inn."

"I understand." Takatsuki said as she and Cecilia picked up Rin.

"Seth save me!" Rin yelled as she was being carried away.

"Well she should be fine if she can yell like that." Soon Charlotte appear near him.

"Char what's-. What the hell, a mummy?" Seth saw a person near Charlotte who was covered in towel.

"Come on Laura. Didn't you want to show Seth your swimsuit."

"But I?" Shyness was clearly in Laura's voice. Charlotte removed the towels covering the young girl. Seth was surprised at how she looked.

"You can laugh if you want." Laura said as she was clearly embarrassed.

"Why would I laugh? You look really cute." Seth which caused Laura to blush.

"Me? Cute?" Laura's mind was fried at Seth comments.

"Hey Fairs-kun let's play ball." A girl said. Seth saw that there were three of them.

"Hey Char, Laura, you guys want to play ball?"

"Sure 3v3." Char said as she moved into her place. She had to move Laura into her spot.

"Get ready." A girl said as she launched the ball.

Seth returned the ball to the other side. Another girl returned it and it was headed towards Charlotte.

"Char!"

"I got it." Charlotte said as she returned the ball. A girl on the other side returned the ball back to Seth's side and this time it was headed to Laura.

"Laura." Seth said, but she didn't answer him. A second later Laura was hit in the head by the ball.

"Laura what happen? Why didn't you move?" Charlotte said as she checked on the girl.

"He called me cute. He called me cute." Laura melted repeating these words.

"Laura were you still embarrassed?" Charlotte asked Laura who ran towards the sea.

"What happen to her?" Seth was clueless about why Laura acted the way she did.

"Well you guys seem to be having fun. We're gonna join ya." A voice said. The group turned and saw Chifuyu and Maya in their swimsuits. Charlotte notice the look on Seth face.

"Great Orimura-sensei is a rival."

"Yeah she gonna be a tough opponent."

"Seth, you're misunderstanding me." Seth didn't hear Charlotte as he went to hit the ball that Chifuyu severed.

_**Awhile later. **_

They were now eating dinner at the inn. Seth was a little concern when it came to eating anything raw, but he liked the way it taste.

"Wow this is good." Seth didn't know what the green stuff on his plate was so he eat it in one bit.

"Holy sweet mother of...!" Seth yelled as his nose was on fire.

"Seth did you just eat the wasabi in one bit?" Charlotte handed him a glass of tea. He drank it immediately.

"Thanks." Seth nose finally calmed down. He notice Cecilia was having trouble sit on the mat.

"Cecilia we could move to a table if you want."

"No I'm fine. This pain is nothing compared to what I had to do In order to get this spot."

"What?" Cecilia had mumbled the last part to herself.

"Nothing."

"I could feed you if you want." Cecilia immediately handed him her chopsticks. Seth was about to pick up a piece when Cecilia spoke.

"Seth-san could you put a little wasabi on it." Seth picked up a tiny bit of the accursed green stuff. He fed Cecilia which caused an uproar.

"Cecilia that's no fair."

"Seth feed us as well." The group was creating a large amount of noise. Someone had to stop it.

"Everyone Shut Up! Seth stop making such an uproar." Chifuyu had enough of the noise.

"Hai! Sorry Cecilia could you finish the rest yourself." Seth handed back her chopsticks and Cecilia began to pout.

"Here come to my room later I'll make it up to you."

Cecilia blushed a little at Seth's words.

"You don't mean?" Cecilia allowed her mind to go wild.

After dinner Cecilia prepared herself. She was teased by several of her roommates when they saw the kind of underwear she was wearing. Cecilia brushed it off me head to Seth room.

Seth had to have his own room. So it was locked. Cecilia called out his name and he let her in.

A couple of minutes a couple of the girls gather around Seth's door. The girls began to listen in.

"Seth...not so hard." Cecilia said softly.

"Don't worry it will feel good soon." Seth said. The girls began to hear several soft moans coming from Cecilia. The girls had leaned in too closely and knocked the sliding door over. They looked up and saw Seth giving Cecilia a message.

"Why did you break the door?" Seth said to the girls.

"Seth what are you doing to Cecilia?!" The girls yelled.

"A back rub."

"Back rub." The girls sounded dumbfounded.

"Yeah it feels amazing." Cecilia said as she got up.

"Seth it isn't fair if you do it only to Cecilia." Charlotte said.

"Yeah do it to us as well." Houki said adding to Charlotte.

"Alright I understand. So who's up first?" The girls began to argue over who would go first. Eventually it was settle out and Seth began to go to work.

_**A Few Hours Later.**_

The girls had returned to their rooms and now it was late at night, around 3AM. Seth wasn't able to sleep. He had a bad feeling about something. Suddenly Seth received a message. He open it and a video message appeared.

"Seth we got some bad news. A prototype I.S went out of control. The B.S.A.A is doing a joint operation and it will be led by this man." Chris said as he pointed to an older male who had a cigar in his mouth.

"Seth Fairs, my name is General Shepherd. For now you're being reassigned to my task force. You're first mission is to subdue or destroy a rogue I.S. Do I make myself clear."

"Sir yes Sir."

"Good Seth. I expect a lot from you."

"What's the name of the target?"

"It's name is the [Silver gospel]. It's currently an unmanned, but be warn. Its a prototype that was based on [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s data."

"Does it have all my weaponry."

"No it has none of your firearms or missiles, but it has your beam weaponry, energy blades, and your elemental shift."

"So its not gonna be an easy shell to crack."

"Correct son, Now then here's all the data on the I.S." Shepherd said and a data package appeared on Seth screen.

"Let me guess you want me to sneak out without anyone noticing."

"Of course kid."

"I better get a raise for this." Seth said as he moved to sneak out of the inn.

_**The Next Day.**_

Cecilia was currently looking for Seth as was most of the whole first year class. She happen to come upon a pair of rabbit ears sticking out of the ground.

"What on earth is this?" Cecilia said as she got closer to the ears. She saw a sign that said 'For Houki' on them. She called Houki over who happen to be nearby her. When Houki saw the ears she wanted to leave, but Cecilia made her pick it up.

They started to hear what sounded like something falling. When they looked up they saw something headed for them. They both moved out of the way and began to hear someone laughing a lot.

"Haha you fell for it Houki-chan." The person said as she popped out of the carrot missile thing. The carrot opened and Tabane Shinonono stepped out.

"Onee-chan." Houki annoying said.

"Wait she's the genius Shinonono Tabane?" Cecilia asked.

"Yup I'm the one and only Shinonono Tabane." Tabane said as she made bunny ears and acted very hyper.

"Houki-chan, I'll talk with you later. For now I need to find Chi-chan." Tabane pulled out a pair of mechanical bunny ears and disappeared, leaving a confused Houki and Cecilia.

A couple of hours have past and Chifuyu had called up the personal I.S users and Houki.

"Now then girls, you're probably wondering why I called you here." Chifuyu said as the five girls were sitting on the floor.

"We've received a message from the Israeli government. An I.S has gone berserk. We need you to stop it."

"Ma'am why isn't Seth here and why is Houki here? She doesn't have a personal I.S." Cecilia said which caused other to wonder why Houki was in the room.

"As for Seth we're still looking. As for Shinonono, her sister has a present for her." This surprised the girls in the room.

"Follow me." Chifuyu said as she led them to the beach. They were met by Tabane.

"Hi hi, Chi-chan I missed you so much!" Tabane tried to hug Chifuyu, but she stopped her.

"Just get to work dammit!"

"How mean Chi-chan. Well here, I'll start." Suddenly something came falling from the sky. Everyone moved away and when the dust cleared they saw a red I.S.

"Behold my greatest invention yet. The [Akatsubaki], the worlds first 4th generation I.S." The girls were stunned.

"A 4th generation. Most countries are still developing prototype 3rd generation." Rin said. The girls were waiting to see what this machine could do.

"Houki-chan, please step in so I can make the final adjustments." Tabane said and her little sister stepped inside [Akatsubaki]. Tabane pulled up a hologram keyboard and began to type like a demon. The others were amazed at the speed she was typing at.

"There all done. Try it out Houki-chan." Houki did what her older sister wanted and flew up. The group was surprised at how fast the [Akatsubaki] accelerated in the air.

"So this is a 4th generation machine."

"Houki-chan it's time to test the weapons. [Akatsubaki] has two weapons [Amatsuki] and [Karaware]. I'll send you the data." A message appeared on Houki's screen. She brought out [Amatsuki] and [Karaware]. Houki slashed at the sky and launched several energy shots from the blades.

"It's good." Houki was happy at how well suited the I.S. was to her.

"Alright Houki-chan, try and hit this." Tabane summoned a [S.A.M]. It fired all it's missiles. Houki slashed a energy slash at the missiles destroying them.

"Wow I even surprised myself." Tabane said as Houki came down.

"Good. Now that Shinonono has her own I.S we can begin our operation. The [Silver Gospel] is currently able to travel at a speed of Mach 2. I had planned for Fairs to join her, but because we can't find him another other person will travel with Shinonono. Tabane can you currently show us the [Silver Gospel] location with one of your spy satellite?" Chifuyu asked her old friend.

"Sure Chi-chan." Tabane brought up a video feed and when it connected the other were shocked at what was on the screen.

"Why am I not surprised." Chifuyu said. They saw that Seth currently fighting with the [Silver Gospel].

"Ma'am allow me to go with Houki." All the other girls said.

"I will decide who will go with Shinonono. Alcott I understand that [Blue Tears] has a speed package."

"Yes it does."

"How long until it can be installed."

"Um...About 2 hours."

"Dammit! Shinonono you may have to go alone."

"Houki-chan I'm gonna activate the fold-out armor." Tabane said and the armor around [Akatsubaki] began to open. There was several red glow parts around her armor.

"There now then keeping up with the [Silver Gospel] should be no problem."

"Thank you. I'm taking off." Houki now head towards Seth.

_**A few hours earlier. **_

It was almost four in the morning. Seth had been flying towards the [Silver Gospel], but it moved at a insane speed. As he kept flying he soon found the [Silver Gospel].

"I have visual of the target." Seth said over the com-link. .

"You have permission to engage. I'm authorizing the use of level four equipment." Shepherd ordered on of the tech guys near him to unlock the restriction on [B.L.A.Z.E.].

'Level 4 authorized.' A voice said. Seth thought that it would be best if hit hard and fast. He created a blue sphere in his hands. He fired a blue energy beam at the [Silver Gospel]. It was a direct hit. The [Silver Gospel] recovered from the sneak attack and entered its assault mode. It located Seth and labeled him as high level target.

The [Silver Gospel] charged at Seth with red energy in its hands. Seth pulled out red energy blades as well. The two clashed their blades clashed in the air.

Seth created distance between him and the [Silver Gospel]. He started firing a barrage of missiles and bullets from his miniguns. The [Silver Gospel] created a barrier to protect itself.

"That wasn't in the data." Seth read all the weapons that the [Silver Gospel] had on the way here. The barrier wasn't listed. Suddenly the [Silver Gospel] armor changed to a yellow color and created a yellow sparking sphere. It launched the yellow sphere at Seth who sliced it in half, but that was what the [Silver Gospel] wanted. Electricity surged through Seth body. The [Silver Gospel] color scheme turned back to normal.

"What the hell?" Seth knew that such a move wasn't even in [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s arsenal. The [Silver Gospel], must have made itself.

"Seth be warn the longer you fight this thing, the stronger it becomes. It has a program like [B.L.A.Z.E] to create weaponry to the situation." Shepherd warned Seth.

Seth now evaded a energy beam that was fired from the [Silver Gospel]. He pulled out his SMGs and got closer to the [Silver Gospel]. As the [Silver Gospel] was distracted by his constant barrage it didn't notice that Seth right hand was turning red. Seth made contact with the [Silver Gospel] and began to drain its points. The [Silver Gospel] pulled out its energy blades and tried to stab Seth. Seth avoided most of the jabs, but he was forced to let go and move away.

"Dammit Thats not gonna work twice in a row." Seth knew that a plan like that would work only once. The [Silver Gospel] now attempted to slash again at Seth. He moved away from the [Silver Gospel] and began yet another bombardment of missiles and bullets, but the [Silver Gospel] kept avoiding the attack. Seth had depleted his missiles and a timer showed up. He would have to wait five minutes for the missiles to restock.

The [Silver Gospel] created a blue sphere in its hands Seth did the same as well. The two unleashed their beams that clashed and entered a power struggle. The two beams kept on fight for dominance over one another. The beams tied in terms of power and cancel each other out.

Seth notice that his energy levels were low. The thing that had surprise Seth the most, was the fact that the [Silver Gospel] had such a large energy reserve or that it was so energy efficient.

Seth now engaged again in a clash of blades, but this time he was able to land a small hit on the [Silver Gospel]. But something happen. Seth saw a small amount of blood coming from the [Silver Gospel].

"Shepherd I thought you said it was unmanned?" Seth said over the radio.

"Seth avoid combat with the [Silver Gospel] until we figure out the situation." Seth followed Shepherd's orders. He was avoiding the [Silver Gospel] and soon Shepherd returned.

"Seth, apparently there was a test pilot inside the [Silver Gospel] during its activation, but she was knocked out cold when it went out of control." Suddenly a terrible feeling overcame Seth.

"Who was the pilot?"

"I'll send you the profile data of the pilot." When Seth opened the file, he was shocked. It was his sister.

"I'm changing priority to capture only. Seth do what you must." Seth was about to engage the [Silver Gospel] again when suddenly a video popped up on Seth's visor. It was Chifuyu and she looked pissed.

"Seth explain why the hell did you leave the inn." Chifuyu said in a very dark tone.

"I'll explain later." Seth said as he was focusing on avoiding an energy beam that the [Silver Gospel] shot.

"Fine when you get back you'll explain everything, but for now I've sent Shinonono to help aid you."

"What?! Send her back immediately!" Seth shouted over the radio.

"Why, what wrong?"

"The [Silver Gospel] is currently armed with too dangerous weaponry. She could be killed easily."

"Seth there's no way for a person to die in a I.S." Seth sent her the data on [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s energy blades.

"It can break through the I.S ultimate defense."

"Yes that why Houki needs to leave. It's far too dangerous for her to fight." When Seth said this Houki opened a com-link to Seth.

"Then we'll fight this together. I refuse to leave unless you come with me."

"Houki leave. I can't allow you to get hurt."

"It's the same for me Seth. Now I'm only a few seconds away." Seth could see something red to his side. It was moving fast. Houki entered the air space and launch a slash from her two swords towards the [Silver Gospel].

The [Silver Gospel] now identified the [Akatsubaki] as a high level threat and turned it focus to Houki. Houki clashed her swords against the [Silver Gospel] energy blades. Seth was surprised when her blades didn't break on contact with the energy blades.

"Ik-kun did you expect my swords to break so easily, how mean." Tabane said as she opened a com-link to Seth. When Seth saw her face he got a massive headache, but he ignored the pain so he could keep fighting with the [Silver Gospel].

Houki and Seth had been pushing the [Silver Gospel] to its limit, but that all changed when it began to fire bombardment of energy shots. Seth created a barrier to protect him and Houki, but as the clouds cleared they saw an fishing ship on the ocean.

"What the-, Shepherd I thought you made this place a no travel zone?"

"We did. It's most likely a illegal fishing ship."

"Dammit, Houki you go and defend that ship until it get a safe distance away from here."

"Why if they're here when they're not supposed to be then they should deserve whatever happens to them."

"Houki! We have a duty to protect them! It doesn't matter who or what they have done! We protect civilians at all cost! Don't let your new power corrupt you!" Seth yelled with anger in his voice. Houki was shocked not by Seth words, but at the way she acted.

"GO NOW!" Seth yelled and Houki traveled to protect the ship.

Several more minutes have passed. The ship was reported as it left the battle zone. Houki was returning to Seth who was fighting the [Silver Gospel], but the [Silver Gospel] created a large flash blinding Seth and started heading towards Houki. When Seth regain his vision he saw that Houki was about to be stabbed my the [Silver Gospel].

"**Trans-Am**!" [B.L.A.Z.E.] began to glow a bright red and now traveled at an insane speed. Seth was able to force the [Silver Gospel]'s blade to just graze Houki's left arm. Seth now slashed at the wings of the [Silver Gospel] and cut them off, but when he did several wings of light took their place. [B.L.A.Z.E.] and the [Silver Gospel] were now tied in terms of speed. As [B.L.A.Z.E.] and the [Silver Gospel] were slashing their blades, [B.L.A.Z.E.] powered down back to its normal form.

"Crap!" Seth saw that he had only five pints of energy remaining. Houki rushed to help Seth, but she was too slow. The [Silver Gospel] extended it wings light and wrapped around Seth. It drained the remaining points from [B.L.A.Z.E.] away. The [Silver Gospel] then stabbed Seth through the chest where his heart was. When the [Silver Gospel] finally let Seth go, his body started falling to the sea.

Houki watched as Seth lifeless body fell to the ground. "SETH!" Houki rushed to try and grab Seth, but the [Silver Gospel] got in her way.

"Shinonono return to the base now!" Chifuyu yelled to Houki.

"But Seth is-"

"He's already dead. I can't afford to lose a second student." Chifuyu sounded so cold when she spoke as if she didn't care if Seth was would ignore the order at least until she had Seth's body.

_**Somewhere. **_

Seth had opened his eyes and all round him he saw clouds. He saw several beings that were covered by light.

"Where am I?"

"**Ichika Orimura, or would you prefer us to call you Seth Fairs.**" A voice said.

"What?"

"_**I see that you do not understand the current situation. You have died**_." Another voice said.

"What!?"

"_Child we offer you a deal. If you follow our will we will return you back to the realm of man, give you a fraction of our power, and return your memories._" This time a woman's voice said.

"My memories."

"Yes the ones you lost years ago child. Be warned this is a long path. You may lose ones close to you and lose a part of yourself. Will you still except?" Another man's voice said.

"I accept the terms of your contract." Seth said. Soon several spheres of light appeared around Seth and entered his body. Seth vision was blinded by a bright light.

_**With Houki. **_

Seth opened his eyes. He was underwater and something popped up in his screen.

'[Heaven Wrath] program initialized.' Suddenly Seth's energy points were returning. Suddenly [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s armor changed white, the green lines on [B.L.A.Z.E.] turned yellow and the wings on [B.L.A.Z.E.] were replaced by two angelic yellow wings of light.

As Houki was trying to fight the [Silver Gospel] she couldn't keep up. The [Silver Gospel] was about to stab Houki when a sphere of light got between Houki and the [Silver Gospel]. The energy blade that the [Silver Gospel] had shattered.

Houki saw a bright white light appear from the water. It was so bright that she had to cover her eyes. Something exploded out of the water. When she regained her vision, Houki saw Seth in his new form.

"Seth you're alive!" Houki words surprised everyone.

"Seth how the hell are you alive. [B.L.A.Z.E.] said that your heart stopped." Shepherd said over the radio.

"Seth!" Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, and Rin yelled in joy as they wiped the tears off of their face.

"I'll explain later, but for now we still have a mission to complete. Right Houki?" Seth said to Houki as he turned to her. The way Seth said sound as if he is seeing a long lost friend for the first time.

"Right."

The [Silver Gospel] now scanned [B.L.A.Z.E.] again while its in its [Heaven's Wrath] form. 'Error not able to scan enemy I.S.'. It placed [B.L.A.Z.E.] as too dangerous to engage. It would attempted to escape.

Seth saw that it was a runaway. He created ten spheres of light that surrounded the [Silver Gospel]. The ten spheres of light launched golden chains that restricted the [Silver Gospel] movements. Seth began to create a sphere of light in his hands.

"Light of the saint!" Seth yelled as he unleashed the beam of light. The [Silver Gospel] points were depleted and it deactivated. Seth picked up Natasha.

"Mission accomplished." Seth said as he reported.

"Good work Seth. Return to-"

"Dammit there are several hostiles inbound." Seth said as [B.L.A.Z.E.] reported several I.S closing in on them.

"Houki take Natasha and head back." Seth handed Natasha to Houki.

"Wait what about you?"

"I'll deal with these guys. Just go."

"I'm not gonna lose you again. Seth you either come with me or we fight together."

"Houki please I need you to watch my older sister. Don't worry I promised to be right behind you."

"But-"

"Houki Please."

"Fine, but if you die I won't forgive you." Houki left the Seth with Natasha in her arms.

Soon enough six enemy I.S. showed up. Seth was shocked at what they were. They were replicas of [B.L.A.Z.E.].

"What are these things." Seth scanned them and had the same armaments as the [Silver Gospel].

"Seth what are you seeing?" Chris asked as he didn't like the way Seth spoke.

"Look for yourselves." Seth transmitted his camera feed and the people in the command center were shocked. Shepherd's cigar fell out of his mouth.

"Seth we are naming this target as a [S.T.A.R.S.] unit. Try and capture one of the pilots."

"I can't, these things are unmanned."

"How can you tell Seth?"

"When [B.L.A.Z.E.] is in this form I can see a person's soul."

"What?"

"I will explain later, but for now I'll take care of these guys." The six enemy [S.T.A.R.S.] units surrounded [B.L.A.Z.E.]. The six [S.T.A.R.S.] units created a blue sphere in their hands. As they unleashed their beams, Seth created six spheres of light. The spheres intercepted the beams and blocked the attack.

Seth saw a weapon appeared on his screen. It was a white scythe with a golden blade. It's name was [Soul Blade].

Seth summoned the [Soul Blade]. He launched himself at the closest [S.T.A.R.S.] unit near him. He slashed at the [S.T.A.R.S.], but nothing happen. Suddenly the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit deactivated and fell to the ocean. The other [S.T.A.R.S.] units tried to do the same, but they met the same fate. As Seth slashed at them several black spheres appeared in his hands. He grabbed one of the [S.T.A.R.S.] units and he found a logo on them which surprised him.

"I think I know who made these things." It was what appeared to be an umbrella with a red and white color scheme.

"Umbrella." Chris said as he slammed the table with his fist.

"Seth grab one of the units and take it with you. We'll come and pick it up along with Natasha." Shepherd said which did Seth did. As he was traveling back to the inn where the students were staying at, [B.L.A.Z.E.] returned to normal. Seth knew that he had a bigger issue on his shoulders. He remembered who he truly was. He remembered him being Ichika.

_**A Little Bit Later.**_

"Unauthorized use of an I.S., Leaving the inn, and hiding the fact the [B.L.A.Z.E.] had such dangerous weaponry. Seth Fairs you're in a lot of trouble." Chifuyu said as she had began to scold him.

"Fairs I demand you connect me to your superior officer." Chifuyu wanted to give someone a piece of her mind. Seth did as Chifuyu demanded. Seth pulled up a hologram from his black bracelet. Soon a connection opened.

"Seth what's up." Chris said as he answer Seth's call.

"Hello my name is Chifuyu Orimura, I'm Seth's homeroom teacher. We have a lot to talk about." Chifuyu said in English. A sweat drop formed on Chris's face.

"This isn't gonna be good."

"Now then would you care to explain why my student took part of a secret mission that almost ended his life?" Chifuyu said with anger clearly in her voice.

"I didn't want Seth to be part of it, but general Shepherd demanded that Seth was to engage the [Silver Gospel]. I tried to plead with him, but he wouldn't change his mind."

"But why wouldn't he contact the school first like the Israeli government did?"

"You know how it would look like if any country lost control of one of their I.S. unit. Shepherd is too full of pride."

"Still that doesn't change the fact that Seth was critically injured in this mission."

"That why Shepherd wanted Seth. We don't know how, but [B.L.A.Z.E.] gives Seth a regeneration ability. As long as the wounds aren't deadly, he'll live."

"I see when you put it that way Seth would be the most logical person to send in, but as his teacher I will not allow him to join another mission while the school year is going on."

"I understand miss Orimura. Actually I wanted thank you. I don't like the idea of sending a child into a battle zone. I leave him in your care." Chris said as he cut the line between him and Seth.

"Seth you are not to join any mission that you are giving while the school year is in place. I'll think about what should I do for your punishment, but for now you are dismissed." Seth bowed as he left the room. It was late, dinner had already passed. Seth knew that the other girls would be mad at him so he decided not to return to his room. He wondered off into the forest.

"Dammit." Seth said as he punched a tree. When he awoke under the water, everything came back to him. He remembered the promises with Rin and Houki. He also remembered the fact that he was Chifuyu's little brother and that he was the reason for her forfeiting the tournament.

"Why the hell I'm I so dense." Seth slammed his fist again on the poor tree yet again.

"You need to stop hurting the poor tree." A voice said which startled Seth. He looked around, but found no one.

"Who's there?" Seth kept looking around, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Me, my silly master." The voice said.

"Where are you?"

"On your wrist." Seth looked to his wrist and made the connection.

"[B.L.A.Z.E.]?"

"Well that's the name you humans gave me so if you want to call me that, then feel free to do so." Blaze said.

"What the hell is going on? How the hell are you able to speak with me?" Nothing like this had happen to Seth within the five years that Seth had [B.L.A.Z.E.]. So what changed.

"I've always tried to speak with you, but your heart blocked out my voice. Anyway we have a very important matter to discuss."

"What would that be." Seth didn't like the sound of blaze's voice.

"Seth it wasn't random luck that you met me. You were chosen a harsh destiny. Your fate is to fight and retrieve the holy/demonic armors."

"Let me guess they are about as strong as you."

"That's correct."

"Great, so how many are out there?"

"Nineteen if you exclude me. Nine of them are holy armor and the other ten are demonic. Seth beware you will have to kill the host."

"I understand so when do we start."

"I believe you have a break coming up soon we'll start then. Another warning they will most likely take the form of an I.S as have I."

"What do you mean take the form of a I.S?"

"Me and my siblings have changed over time to adapt to the world around us."

"I see, so nineteen enemies. Well there goes my summer." Seth said as he returned to the inn.

_**The next day. **_

It was the next day. Seth was about to enter a the bus when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Natasha. She asked if they could speak in private so Seth left with her. The other girls were wondering who this women was and decided to follow them.

"So what did you want to talk about sis." Seth said suddenly Natasha hugged Seth.

"Seth I'm so sorry." Natasha said as tears fell from her face.

"Sis why are you crying?" Seth was surprised by her actions.

"Seth I killed you I-"

"You did no such thing. Look the I.S was out of control. You couldn't help it and I haven't blamed you did I." Natasha was surprised by Seth words.

"Seth I-"

"Sis I love you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. So don't cry please." Seth smiled as he looked her in the eyes. Natasha could see that he was worried, but she could tell that something else was bothering him.

"Why am I so lucky to have such a great little brother." Natasha said as she let go of Seth and let him return to the bus.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her that you regained your memories." Blaze asked Seth.

"It's for the best. It's better if my old self stays dead." Seth said as he rejoined the group and entered the bus.

_**End of chapter.**_

_**Author Note: **__**Well finally done with the cannon part of this Fanfiction. The next few chapters will be original and I hope you guys will stay with me. P.S This isn't gonna be some holy war thing. The 19 other items will be things from different Video Games/Anime Series. I've already planned out several series such as the Elder scrolls, Dead Space, HALO, ect. If you would like to see a video game or anime in this story feel free to message me. Till Next Time.**_

_Heaven's Wrath:__ [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s final form. With this form Seth gains power that can only be rivaled by another armor like [B.L.A.Z.E.] There are several conditions that need to be met for Heaven's Wrath to activate. The first is that Seth must be fighting another Supernatural Armor. Seth is granted a aid in power by several Archangels such as _

_Gabriel:__ [Scutum Fidei.] A Holy shield that can not be broken._

_Barachiel:__ [Holy Blessings.] Green Rose petals appear that increases the ability for other I.S. around [B.L.A.Z.E.] and restores their energy points._

_Jehudiel:__ [Guilt.] A energy whip that will double the target's weight._

_Phanuel:__ [Divine sight] [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s visor changes to a yellow color, it allow it's operator to see everything. No matter the condition._

_Azrael:__ [Soul Blade] A scythe that is able to tear the soul from a person body or a I.S core from an I.S._

_Michael:__ [Lance of Longinus] A Spear that can not be stopped. It will always hit it's target. (It looks like the one from Neon Genesis Evangelion)_

_Ramiel:__ [Sword of Zerker.] A large blade made of pure lightning._


	6. The Battle For Britain

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 6:** The Battle for Britain

_**A Few Days later.**_

It was a couple of days after the events of the [Silver Gospel] incident. Within these several days, several events happen. Cecilia was called back to London. Seth was currently on summer break. The B.S.S.A had launch a full investigation on both the reason why the [Silver Gospel] went haywire and discover the origins of the new [S.T.A.R.S.] units. Seth had handed the I.S cores that he recovered from the [S.T.A.R.S.] units. They were all unregistered.

This event revealed some alarming news. Some terrorist group now had the ability to produce I.S cores, and they could make unmanned I.S units that were replicas of [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Even after all this bad news, something good did happen. The United States now had six more I.S cores. So a new program started.

Seth was currently in the town gathering some supplies. While Seth was shopping he received a message. Seth opened the message and it was General Shepherd.

"Seth we got a operation for you."

"Sorry sir, but banned me from taking part in any operation."

"I know Seth, but she said during the school year and right now you're on summer vacation."

"True. So what's the mission." Shepherd smiled when Seth said this.

"Seth how do you feel about a trip to Britain?"

"I won't mind it if I don't have to eat their food." Shepherd let out a small chuckle at Seth's joke.

"Alright your mission is to investigate a possible terrorist attack. We're working with MI5 and MI6 on this operation. You'll meet up with several S.A.S commando when you reach Britain. They'll inform you once you meet up with them. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear sir." Seth said as he activated [B.L.A.Z.E.]. And started to fly towards England. In truth Seth wanted to have a reason not to be stuck at I.S. academy. He was trying to avoid Chifuyu, Houki, and Rin. He felt like he betrayed them by forgetting about them, but Seth was able to mask his emotions.

_**England Airspace.**_

Seth had traveled from Japan to New York City. He landed at JFK international airport for a quick pit stop then took off towards England.

It was now around 5 P.M. Local time. As Seth entered the British airspace he was met by two [Fair Lady] I.S units. These were a British second generation I.S. They were a all rounder type I.S.

"Unknown unit please show some form of identification." A woman said to Seth. Seth send her his identification file. The women was shocked that it was the worlds most famous male. She began a background check to if he had permission to enter England, which he did.

"Alright Seth Fairs you've checked out, my name is Diana Wilson and this is Samantha Edwards. We'll guide you to the base." Diana said.

"Follow us." Samantha said and Seth began to follow the two of them.

After a while they landed at a base that wasn't too far away from London. As Seth deactivated his I.S he was confronted by a man. This man was wearing a hat and had a cigar In his mouth.

"You must be Seth Fairs." The man said to Seth. "My name is John Price, but you will address me as captain Price."

"I understand ."

"Good now followed me I'll explain everything on the way." Price said as he traveled into the base.

The two soon entered a room and inside were several men that were looking at a white board. The men quickly turned and started to stare at Seth.

"Alright I've already explained the plan, but I'll go over it one time. We've found what appears to be several containers of hazardous material. They are currently head towards the English Channel. When it get here we'll take them and eliminate anyone who gets in our way. As for our support we have several helos and four I.S units. Seth here will be providing close air support for us. Does everyone understand?"

"Sir yes Sir." The members from the S.A.S. said. Now the men started to move and get the correct gear. Seth had gotten something to eat before he activated [B.L.A.Z.E.] and flew into the sky.

"Seth Fairs, this is MI5. We'll be giving you live intel while you are active this mission."

"I copy command, what is your call sign."

"It's baseplate, Seth. Now remember we go by rules. You are not to engage the enemy unless a enemy I.S. is present. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good sunny." Baseplate said as began to instructed the other teams. Seth was now wondering who the other I.S. operative would be.

" I've got a question. You said there are three other I.S units. Who are they?" Seth asked.

"We'll you've already met them." Price said which confused Seth, but he decided not to press on. He soon would find out what Price meant.

Seth traveled with the strike group to a location just half a mile from the piers. There he saw several familiar faces. He saw Diana and Samantha, but he also saw a face he didn't expect.

"Cecilia?" Seth said as he got closer to [Blue Tears].

"Seth what on earth are you doing here?" Cecilia was shocked that Seth was in England.

"I've been sent by my government to help aid Britain."

"Oh I see. Seth we'll need to do some stuff after this is all over." Seth was about to say something, but a man with a heavy Scottish accent spoke.

"Alright you two love bird, cut the chatter." This caused both Cecilia and Seth to turn red.

"Oh let the kids enjoy themselves Soap." Price said.

"Yeah, yeah. Team two are you in position." Soap said.

"Affirmative. Charges are ready, on your go." A person said over the radio.

"On your cue Price." Soap said.

"Wait for it." Price wanted the ship to reach the docks so he could use the cranes to rope in.

As the team was waiting for Price's order, Seth began to hear heavy breathing. He turned to Cecilia and saw that she was almost hyperventilating.

"Oi, Cecilia. You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"Cecilia is this your first mission?" Cecilia nodded her head. Seth remembered how it felt when he had his first mission.

"Cecilia I got your back. So you don't need to worry."

"Seth."

"Cecilia don't forget that we're here too." Diana said.

"Thanks. I feel-"

"Do it." Price said, and Soap detonated the charges. Several small explosions were heard and the ship came to a halt.

"GO GO GO!" Price yelled as the S.A.S commandos began to rope in. Armed personnel now bursted out of the ship. They were armed with all sort of weaponry ranging from assault rifles to rocket launchers. They began to open fire on the S.A.S. Seth was about to join in the fighting, but he remembered that he wasn't allowed to engage.

"Nighthawk 2-1, we're getting lit up over here. Can you provide assistants?" Price said over the radio.

" this is Nighthawk 2-1. We're inbound with guns blazing." One of the little bird helicopters came closer to the ship and began to unload a volley of bullets and missiles.

Just as the little birds gun run was over, a blue energy beam hit the back propeller. The helicopter was unable to maintain its altitude and began to fall. The others turned to the source of the energy beam and they saw a [S.T.A.R.S.] unit.

"Enemy I.S. Unit confirmed. All I.S. on standby; you have permission to engage." Baseplate said over the com-link.

"That's our cue." Diana said as she now charged at the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit.

"Wait!" Seth said as he now followed her. Samantha and Cecilia followed after him.

Diana wasted no time in assaulting the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit. She summoned the [Fair Lady]'s melee weapon it was like a large version of an Sir William Marshall knightly sword.

Diana slashed at the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit, but as her blade clashed with the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit's energy blade; her blade was cut in half.

"What?!" Diana said as she put her arms up to block the [S.T.A.R.S.] attack. Something was able to stop its attack.

Seth was able to counter the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit's energy blade with his own. Seth cut off the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit's right arm with his free hand.

The drone kicked Seth away and brought out its remaining left energy blade. It charged at Seth, but before it could deliver a deadly blow, it was shot by several blue shot of energy. Cecilia and Samantha began firing a barrage of energy shots from their sniper rifles.

Seth saw his chance and stabbed the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit with both of his blades. Then he ripped the unmanned I.S in half.

"Alright the enemy I.S is down. How is it on your end ." Samantha said as she reported to Price.

"We've found nothing. Soap how is it on your end." Soap and Price spilt into two teams when the mission began.

"Price we've got nothing. Wallcroft, Griffen, you two log into that terminal over there and send the data to baseplate." Soap ordered.

"Roger sir. We'll begin the data transfer at once." Wallcroft said as he and Griffen began the data transfer. As MI5 received the data something happen.

On the screen a virus warning came up. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but they couldn't purge the virus. It began to hack into the defence systems of the government. Soon the group heard the sound of sirens ringing.

"Baseplate what's the current situation?" Price didn't like how any of this was sounding.

"Dammit Price, the data you guys sent had a several virus in it. It avoided all all temps to purge it, Oh shite It just took over our drones and missile defence system. The threat level has been raised to Critical."

"The what?" Seth had no clue on what they were talking.

"The UK Threat levels are the equivalent of the Defcon system in America. Critical is the same as Defcon 1." Samantha explained to Seth.

"To all teams. We've detected several ships off the coast. They appear to be old destroyers and one aircraft carrier. *^&# They've open fire and several I.S. units have been launched." A person over the radio said. The team looked up and saw several shots, most likely from the destroyers' cannons. The shots were headed towards London.

"Dammit. Cecilia, Seth you two heads toward London and help the civilian. Diana, Samantha you're with me." Price said and Seth immediately protested.

"Price, [B.L.A.Z.E.] is armed with far more weaponry than the [Fair Lady] and [Blue Tears]. If anything I should go with you."

"No Kid, You and Cecilia will return to London. Do I make myself clear." Seth knew why he was sending him to London. He thought he was nothing more than a kid.

"Fine, but Diana, Samantha take these." Seth materialised what appeared to be two beam sabers. He tossed the blades to Diana, and Samantha.

"If you see anymore I.S. units, like the one I took down then use these."

"Got it, now go Seth." Diana said as the group split ways.

_**London.**_

Chaos could not describe what was happening in the streets of London. Many people were panicking in the streets trying to stay alive from the onslaught caused by the hacked drones.

The CO19, London's' verison of a S.W.A.T. and members of the S.A.S. were trying to fight against these drones, but because of the I.S. and the drone race, many nations no longer had as many skilled troops.

"Dammit I'm running out of ammo." One of the men said as he switched to his sidearm.

"Keep it together. We have to protect the civilians at all cost." Another man said. Suddenly all the drones around the group people were hit by missiles.

The people looked up and saw [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [Blue Tears]. Seth and Cecilia flew to the group of people.

"I was wondering when you would show up. I'm and I'm requesting that you would cover us as we get these civies into the closest bunker."

"Sure, but the closest bunker is-." Seth ordered his bits to form a hexagonal formation above the group and create a shield. A missile from a predator drone came in and hit the shield. Seth created a blue sphere and fired a laser beam at the drone. The drone was instantly destroyed.

"Cecilia you cover them, while I'll deal with the drones."

"Alright Seth, but don't do anything rash." Cecilia said as Seth left.

Seth now saw a group of people running from a several hacked A.G.R and U.G.V. Seth launched several noise missiles and destroyed several of the drones. The remaining drones were unable to move from the noise effect of Seth's missiles. Seth unloaded a volley of bullets from his miniguns on the remaining drones.

"All of you move if you want to live!" Seth yelled at the group and they fled.

Seth noticed another predator drone that was about to launch a AGM at the civilians. Seth brought out his sniper rifle and shot it down. He began to shoot other drones down that were in the sky. One by one the drones fell. Seth began to notice something to his side. He saw several armor trucks and tanks entering the city.

"Baseplate I have visual of several enemy armor entering the city."

"Seth destroy all armor units at once. They can't be allowed to enter the city."

As Seth got closer to the covey, the enemy troops opened fire. Seth launched several missiles destroying the smaller less armored vehicles, but the tanks were still moving. Seth created a blue sphere in his hand and unleashed a blue energy beam on the tanks. The tanks instantly exploded and were destroyed, but as Seth was about to move, he noticed a emblem on one of the tank parts.

"Baseplate, can you I.D. this emblem?" Seth said as he sent a image to MI5.

"Dammit we should have known the I.R.A. would have a hand in this. Seth be cautious of any strange activity. The I.R.A. is notorious for using I.E.D.'s."

"I'll keep an eye open, Cecilia how's it on your end?"

"We've just reached the bunker Seth. We found a couple of more people on the way here-" Cecilia saw something passed by her. Soon Seth saw what it was.

_**30 Minutes Earlier**_

and his team were near the shore. He was waiting for MI5 to let him know if they had any support from the Royal Navy.

"Baseplate what's the status of our support?"

"You're in luck sunny. The HMS Iron Duke has volunteer to aid you, but before it can give you support you'll need to disable the enemy destroyer's cannons." Baseplate told Price.

"Copy baseplate, we'll inform you when we've taken out the cannons. Diana, Samantha take out of the main guns." Price ordered over the radio.

"Understood . Lets do this Diana." Samantha said as she and Diana headed towards the destroyers. As they got closer to the ships, three [S.T.A.R.S.] units appear.

The two women wasted no time in pulling out the beam sabers that Seth gave them. As one of [S.T.A.R.S.] units approached, the two I.S pilots slashed at it with the beam sabers. To their surprise, the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit was cut in half as if the shield did nothing to protect it.

"Damn. This is one hell of a toy." Samantha yelled in excitement.

"Don't lose focus Samantha." Diana said as she defeated a second [S.T.A.R.S.] unit.

"Diana I'll deal with the destroyers. You handle the last one." Samantha said as she flew towards the destroyers.

Diana now engaged the last [S.T.A.R.S.] unit, but this one unlike the other units was moving much faster. Diana was barely able to keep up with the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit. Given the the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit had two energy blades while she only had one beam saber.

"Dammit this thing's fast." She cursed as she was beginning to lose her energy points.

Samantha reached the first of the four destroyers. The ship began to open fire with the large guns on it, but the I.S unit's shield was able to deflect all the shots.

"You'll have to do better than that." Samantha brought out a beam saber. She launched herself at the main guns and sliced them off.

"Okay that's one down, three to go." Samantha said as she headed to the next ship and soon the other ships met the same fate.

"Baseplate all destroyer cannons neutralized. Send the ship." Price yelled over the radio as he and his team inside several little bird helicopters now head towards the aircraft carrier.

Soon the HMS Iron Duke entered the combat zone. It began to open fire with its main cannons on the other ships except the aircraft carrier. The other ships were now beginning to sink.

As the team of little birds got closer to the aircraft carrier, the anti-air guns on the ship turned on, but before it could fire, the little birds locked on to the AA with its AGMs. The missiles were unleashed on the AA defense system, destroying them.

The little birds now landed briefly so that the S.A.S commandos could get off. They flew up back into the air and provided overwatch for the troops.

Samantha was rushing towards Diana and the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit that was giving her trouble. Diana just had her beam saber knocked out of her hands and prepare herself for the [S.T.A.R.S.] to attack her. Luckily for her, Samantha had came behind the [S.T.A.R.S.] unit and cut it in half with her beam saber.

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Don't mention i-" Samantha stopped speaking as they heard a large explosion. They saw the HMS Iron Duke sinking.

"What the hell?"

" look there." One of the S.A.S commandos said as a submarine bursted out of the water. They suddenly saw the submarine opening its missile silos.

"Shit Diana, Samantha you two-" Price's voice was drowned out by the submarine launching all 154 tomahawk missiles it had.

Diana and Samantha wasted no time in chasing after the missiles.

"Baseplate we got a situation on our hands. The Iron Duke is sunk and A $& ! Ton of missile are headed to the coastline."

"Price we'll direct all available team to destroy the missile. Continue with the mission."

"Copy baseplate." Price now joined his men as they still has a fight on their hands.

_**Back with Seth.**_

Seth saw the missiles headed towards him. He also saw that Diana and Samantha were working furiously to destroy the missiles. Seth knew even if he unleashed all the remaining missiles he had at them, there would still be 70+ missile left.

"_Dammit I don't want anyone to die." _Seth yelled in his mind. He was playing several different scenarios in his mind, all of which failed to stop the missiles.

"_I will carry this weight for you my master."_

Seth heard a voice speak in his mind. _"Blaze?"_

[B.L.A.Z.E.] began to move on her own. She forced Seth's arm up and created a black sphere in his hands. The black sphere launched from Seth's hands and flew high up into the sky. The other I.S. user witnessed all the missiles suddenly change direction and now headed towards the expanding black sphere in the sky.

"What on earth?" Cecilia said as she stood in awe of [B.L.A.Z.E]'s power.

Soon all of the missile were absorbed into the black sphere. The black sphere then began to shrink and Seth brought out a red energy blade.

"**Black End Galaxy**." Seth yelled as he slashed the sphere and destroyed all the missiles.

"Blaze how the hell did you do that? The limiters are still on."

"_I can not be confined by mere human means."_ Seth knew that the way she operated would be beyond his understanding, so he just went with it.

"Blaseplate all missile destroyed." Seth said over the radio to report their success, but all he got was static.

"Hey any of you guys getting through with command? I'm only getting static." Seth asked the other I.S users. They all responded with a 'no'.

"I don't like this." Seth said as he began to fly away from the group.

"Seth where are you headed?" Diana asked.

"I'm headed towards MI5 HQ. There's something I want to check out."

"Then I'm coming with you." Cecilia spoke up.

"No it ju-"

"Seth take her with you. It'll be better if we split into two group of two. Good luck."

"Fine, Cecilia lets go." Seth said as he and Cecilia left for MI5 HQ.

_**Five minutes later.**_

When they arrived at Thames House, the place was a war zone. The building was ablaze, and bodies were everywhere. Gunfire could be heard. It was during this time when Seth decided something.

"Cecilia I want you to stay here and provide me with sniper support."

"What Seth I'm coming with you."

"No you're not Cecilia for two good reasons. One, your unit is a support type, and secondly you've never killed someone." Cecilia felt a her heart drop.

"Seth have you killed another person?" Cecilia asked in a shaky voice.

"Cecilia It's either them or me. I don't have a choice. If I don't do this the people I care about will die. Like you." Seth turned red when he realized he said.

"Seth."

"Look you're a dear friend, and I won't let anything happen to you. Will you trust me."

"Alright Seth, I'll trust you." Cecilia told Seth as he now headed towards the building.

Seth saw at least three enemy I.S. unit outside and there was sure to be more inside.

"_Seth, I would suggest using the element of surprise. They haven't notice you yet."_

"That's what I was just thinking." Seth decided to follow Blaze's idea and snuck behind the three women.

The three women were currently in stolen [Raphael-Revive] units. They were unable to detect Seth and [B.L.A.Z.E.].

"Man why were we stuck with guard duty?" One of the women said as she was bored out of her mind.

"Hey Autumn-sama said it wouldn't take less then 20 minutes."

"Enough chatter you two, we still have a job to do."

"Oh come on who is gonna be coming for us here. The rest of the city is on fire, no on-" The women suddenly stopped talking which grabbed the other's attention.

"What the!" The two of them saw Seth with a energy blade through the woman's chest. She had a small amount of blood on her face that she coughed up. She was already dead.

"YOU BA-" The other woman was hell bent on avenging her comrade, but before she could even finish cursing, Seth used his other energy blade then extended it's length. The extended blade penetrated the second woman's chest and then slashed outward, tearing open most of the woman's chest.

The last woman raised up a [Vent] assault rifle, but she was suddenly hit by several blue energy shots. The shots destroyed the assault rifle which stunned the last woman, but she was even more stunned when she opened her eyes and saw Seth holding one of his energy blades in her throat.

"You move, you're dead." Seth said in a very dark tone. The woman kept quiet. Seth was about to say something, but the woman received a call.

"Answer it." Seth said and the woman did. When she answer, a video was open and Seth saw Autumn. His blood began to boil.

"Emma how is it on your." Autumn said.

"Fine no problems at all Ma'am."

"Good, me and 'M' have almost captured the prototype, be ready to leave in five minutes."

"Yes Ma'am." Emma said as she ended the call.

"Alright you captured me now what?" She asked Seth.

"Deactivate your I.S. now." Seth ordered Emma.

Emma did just as she was told to do. Seth then placed a white bracelet on her arm.

"What the hell is this for?"

"It's to keep you from activating your I.S. don't even think of removing it. It will explode unless I'm the one to remove it." Seth grabbed Emma and brought her to Cecilia.

"Seth why did you bring her?" Cecilia didn't like where this was going.

"Cecilia take her and get someone to interrogate her." Seth said as he turned around, but before he left Cecilia grabbed his hand.

"Seth what about you?"

"Cecilia please trust me." Cecilia saw the look in Seth's eyes. It was filled with sadness. She couldn't understand why he had this look. With Cecilia confused, Seth headed towards the building.

Seth saw that the intruders entered through the front door, he decided to follow the path of destruction. As he traveled down the halls of the destroyed building, he saw blooded painted on the walls and bodies littered everywhere.

He soon found a broken elevator shaft. Seth flew down it slowly incase if anything jumped out at him. As he descended, he started to hear the sound of gunfire and people screaming.

"That doesn't sound good." Seth now hurried to the source of the sounds. Seth, saw that there was a group of people who were trying to fight off an I.S., but conventual firearms do next to nothing against the I.S's shields. Seth opened a volley of bullets on the enemy I.S which stunned her. This allowed Seth to rush next to her and stab his energy blade right in her skull.

"You alright?" Seth as the members of MI5 who were not in too bad of shape, but he could see several blood stains on their clothing.

"We'll live." One of the men said.

"Go back up, I'll handle it from here."

"Thanks." The same person said as he grabbed one of his comrades who was too weak to walk on his own.

Seth once again followed the path of destruction. He could tell that more firepower was used in this areas. The amount of destruction on the walls would support his claim.

"Stupid males. Do you really think that you can beat us." A women said. Seth recognized that voice.

The said woman was now a few inches away from killing the male she had in her I.S's grip. Autumn was about to crush the man when she sensed that her life was in danger. She released her captive and jumped back, avoided Seth's energy blade.

"Oh, so we meet again boy." Autumn said.

"Yeah and this will be last." Seth brought out both of his energy blades and entered a fighting stance. Autumn and her [Arachne] also entered a fighting stance.

"Let's see how much you've improve."

Autumn and the [Arachne] opened fire on Seth. He was unable to move, because of the people behind him. If he moved they would be hit. Seth used his noise missiles and hit the [Arachne]. [B.L.A.Z.E.] then changed colors from black to light blue. Seth now charged at Autumn with a energy blade that had vapor leaking from it.

Autumn saw Seth begin his assault. She used the [Arachne] eight legs to jump away and the area she was standing in was now covered in ice. She was now constantly moving. She never expected Seth to improve so much. Autumn lost focus for just a fraction of a second, but that was all Seth needed. He now was in front of Autumn and was about of stab her in the chest when a red energy blast hit his energy blade, causing the blade to miss its target, but then several more red energy blast hit Seth and knocked him away from Autumn.

Seth turned his head to his would be attacker and saw a new I.S. unit. It appeared to be a more advance version of [Blue Tears]. Seth couldn't see the pilots' face, something was blocking it.

"Good 'M' you've captured the prototype." Autumn said

"Prototype?" Seth didn't like this one bit.

"Oh no. They were able to activate the [Silent Zephyrs]. Seth you need to retake it." One of the MI5 agents said.

The girl in didn't respond to Autumn, instead she charged at Seth with a CQC dagger. Seth took off his blades abilities so he wouldn't damage the [Silent Zephyrs]. The two of their blades clashed. Autumn saw an opening. While Seth was busy dealing with 'M', Autumn came up behind him. She had a dagger out as well and slashed at Seth, but Seth bits grew energy blades and caught the attack before it could make contact.

"Elemental Shift." [B.L.A.Z.E.] changed to yellow in color. Both of the women started to hear what sounded like electricity zapping. They suddenly felt electricity circulating in their bodies. Both of them released their daggers from their hands. They no longer felt the electricity and moved away from Seth. The two women looked at eachother, then they moved towards the elevator shaft.

"Get back here!" Seth was now in hot pursuit. He chased them outside. As the two kept flying they saw that Seth was hell bent on capturing them.

"'M' we'll need to separate." The women only nodded as she and Autumn split up.

Seth was now faced with a choice. Go after Autumn and kill her, most likely saving several life in the future. Or he can go after the prototype and retrieve it before it can be used against them.

Seth decided that the threat from the prototype was greater. He followed 'M'.

_**Several Minutes Later.**_

Cecilia was started to get worry. Seth had promised her, that he would call once he took care of the problem. That call would never come.

End of chapter

Preview: _**The second great awakening**_

"Is the boy awake?"

"The experiment backfiring."  
"30,000 men?"

"We've located Seth."

"Onii-chan."

_**Author Note: It's been a while. Anyway I'm finally on spring break and I plan on writing a lot. I will write some stuff for my other fics, but Operation [B.L.A.Z.E.] will receive my full attention. Anyway I've decided what the first travel arc will be. It gonna enter the world of Neon Genesis Evangelion. The first travel arc will begin after the next chapter.**_

_**P.S. there is still some spots for a anime/video game. If you have any ideas you would like to see P.M me or leave it in a review. Till next time.**_


	7. The Second Great Awakening

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 7:** The Second Great Awakening.

_**The Next Day.**_

Cecilia Alcott was currently looking around the remains of MI5 HQ. She was looking for any signs of Seth. Cecilia spent the whole day looking, she would try again tomorrow, but in a few days she would have to return to I.S. Academy.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"What the fuck do you mean you lost Seth?!" Chris said as he was being held back by a person.

"Calm down. We're looking." General Shepherd said.

"Why the hell is it taking so long?" Natasha said. She was beyond piss. Natasha was about to launch in her I.S. and search on her own, but she was still injured. The [Silver Gospel] was also out of commission.

"Something came up. We've had to divert most of my men to something else."

"What the fuck is so important, that you can spare any men to look for Seth!?"

"I'm trying to stop a war." Natasha and Chris were stunned at his words.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Some group in Iraq is causing an uprising. The whole state gone to shit."

"But that doesn't-"

"Sir, you need to see this." A man said behind shepherd.

"This better be good son, or I'l-" shepherd couldn't believe was he was seeing. On the screen a news station was transmitting a live feed. The newscaster began to speak.

"I'm here in Baghdad, were a coup had just finish. The coup started ten minutes ago, and the Iraqi government has surrendered unconditionally. The reason for this is the new group, that started the coup, used over 30 I.S units. They seem like the American [B.L.A.Z.E.] model. More when information becomes available."

"God fucking dammit!" Shepherd slammed his fist on the wall.

"Shit, they're gonna blame us." Chris said. The United States would seem like they armed the coup. They were using 'their' model.

"I'll update you on Seth, once any information is known. Just leave me. I need a drink." Shepherd knew he had a shit storm on his hands.

_**Unknown Location. **_

"Seth wake up. Come on Seth. Open your eyes." Blaze yelled inside Seth's mind. Seth slowly began to open his eyes. Seth saw that he was currently inside of some kind of liquid.

"The hell, where am I?" Seth tried to remember how he ended up here. It came back to him instantly.

_Flashback_.

"You're mine!" Seth yelled as he was about to stab the English prototype with his energy blades.. M duck down, but she was unable to avoid the attack. Her helmet was destroyed, yet her head remained undamaged.

"Madoka?" Seth said. Madoka's had a shocked expression on her face.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" She spat out. Seth undid [B.L.A.Z.E.] to show his face.

"Because I'm your brother." Seth said.

"Ichika, but how? You were reported dead."

"Madoka, it doesn't have to be like this, you can come with me. I could work out a deal. We don't have to be enemies." Seth said as he held out hand. Seth didn't notice the person behind him. The woman put Seth in a sleeper hold. Seth tried to move, but he couldn't. Soon ever him out.

_Flashback end. _

_"Dammit, I was careless."_

_"__**Seth it's fine, we'll find a way out of here. Seth someone's coming.**__"_ Seth saw a door open. A man in a white lab coat entered.

"Ah, Ichika Orimura you're awake. I'm sorry, you prefer to go by Seth Fairs now, don't you." Seth/Ichika glared at the man. Said man was looking at a computer screen.

"Blood pressure rising. Heart rate rising. Breathing intensifying. Testosterone levels raising. Seth you're mad aren't you." Seth was shocked. They could measure the chemicals in his system and instantly. The man continued to read the screen.

"Alright it's progressing very well. No signs of rejection. Seth you're making us very pleased."

_"What the hell are they talking about?"_ Seth thought. He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. The only door in the room slid open again and a new man entered. Seth eyes widen with shock. The man was wearing all black and had blond hair, that was combed back. Seth knew who it was.

_"Albert Wesker! That impossible. Chris killed him in 09. There's no way he's alive." _Seth yelled in his mind.

"Doctor, how is the boy coming along?" Wesker asked.

"Much better than I expected sir. He could be ready for test in about three days, if the virus keeps integrating at this rate." Seth took note of what the man said.

_"Virus?! Oh my god, what the fuck did they put inside me?!"_ Seth during his training in the BSAA, had to read on B.O.W's and the several viruses umbrella made. Wesker walked up to the tube and placed his hand on the glass.

"Don't worry boy. We are just removing the errors in your DNA. You should feel honor. You will be the first of the new genesis of man. Doctor I want [F.L.A.M.E.] ready in 60 hours."

"I understand sir. Now Seth its time for bed." The doctor pressed several buttons on the computer's keyboard. Seth began to feel weak.

_"Shit, sleeping gases."_ Seth thought before he blacked out.

_**Several days later. **_

Chifuyu Orimura was currently pissed. Why? She had been looking for Seth, but no one had seen him in four days. She had called the five girls into a room, Cecilia had just returned the night before.

"Alright tell me when was the last time you saw Seth." Chifuyu ordered.

Charlotte, Houki, Laura, and Rin said the last time they saw Seth was in the school. Cecilia however had a different story. She told them that the last time she saw him was the night of the terrorist attack.

"That idiot!" Chifuyu yelled. Seth had done what she said not to do.

"Instructor, why don't you call his superior officer or his sister?" Chifuyu felt stupid. She immediately call Natasha.

"Hello." Natasha said as she answered her phone.

"Where the he-"

"COME ON, MOVE YOUR ASS. WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY." Natasha yell, scaring Chifuyu at the sudden out burst.

"Sorry about that we're really busy." Natasha said. Chifuyu could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Natasha what's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but I'm guessing you're calling for Seth. He'll answer you later tonight."

"Wait-" Natasha hung up.

"Orimura-sensei. Something big is happening." Yamada said as she came in panting. The girls followed the green hair woman. She led them to a T.V. They were shocked.

"The U.S is about to engage the new regime in the city of Baghdad. They have brought a strike force of 30,000 troops. They have also gained the U.N permission to use their I.S units." The newscaster said.

"30,000 troops?"

"Ma'am how many I.S units does America have?" Cecilia asked.

"They have 10 units."

Suddenly a large explosion of red appear in the city.

_**A few minutes earlier.**_

"Alright time to wake up." A woman said as she typed several keys into the keyboard. The liquid that Seth was submersed in, was drained. The woman broke the glass and got Seth out. She tapped him on his cheeks to wake him up. When Seth opened his eyes, saw a very beautiful woman in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"There's no time for that. Here, you're on your own kid." The woman handed him a pistol. It was a colt 1911. He looked Down and saw something on it. It had a kiss mark on it. Seth looked back up and saw that the woman was gone. Seth tried to activate [B.L.A.Z.E.], but it couldn't. Someone entered the room. He had an assault rifle aim at Seth.

"Freeze. Don't even thi-." Seth rushed in front of him and punched him in the chest. Seth's punch penetrated the mans chest killing him.

"What?" Seth didn't mean to kill him. He just wanted to knock the wind out of him.

"**Come to me.**" A seductive voice said. Something came over Seth and whatever thought was in his mind left. Seth now had only one desire, to follow the voice. Seth began to mindlessly followed the voice.

"_**Seth stop! Don't listen to her!**_" Blaze yelled in Seth mind. Seth was unable to hear her. Something was blocking her voice.

Seth wondered towards an area. There, he saw a I.S unit. It was in it default state, but it wasn't the normal silver color, it was red.

"**Come here.**" The voice said in the same seductive tone. Seth began to walk towards the red machine still in a trance.

"_**No Seth! Stop!**_" But it was too late. Seth stepped inside and actives the I.S. It turned into Goo and surrounded Seth's body.

_**Somewhere**_.

"**What is your wish. Money?, Women?, Power?**" The seductive voice said.

"I want to protect those dear to me."

"**Are you sure?**" The voice seemed surprised at Seth's answer.

"Yes."

"**Mortal, from now on I will be yours and you will be mine. When I die, you will die. When you die, I shall die as well. This is the terms of our contract. Do you accept?**"

"Yes." Seth said.

"**Then the deal is set.**" Suddenly, the most beautiful women Seth ever saw appeared in front of him. She had crimson red hair, her body was the same type that Chifuyu had. Her hair reached halfway down her back. Her eyes were emerald green. Seth blushed at her beauty.

"**You're embarrassing me.**" The woman said causing Seth to realize his actions.

"Go-Gomen." The woman was surprised at his reaction and laugh a little.

"**Come, we have to save your friends.**" The woman placed her hands on Seth's face, then came closer to him. She kissed Seth on the lips. Seth was a little surprised at her actions, but soon returned the kiss.

_**Outside**_.

Seth opened his eyes and saw himself in a red I.S. The I.S. had large shoulder blades. It's helmet had two horns on it. It was a lot more bulky than [B.L.A.Z.E.] The strangest part, was that the I.S. had two disk bits hovering behind it. _**(It looks like red joker, from megaman starforce 3). **_

Seth brought up the HUD and looked at its weapons. His eyes open wide. A shit ton could not describe the sheer amount of firepower this machine had.

"This is-."

"**All yours.**" The voice said.

"Who are you?"

"**Just call me Flame.**" Flame said.

"_**Seth how could you.**_" Blaze yelled.

"Blaze, what's wrong? Why are you mad?" Seth was baffled by her sudden outburst.

"**Wait Blaze you have a contract with him?**" Flame said.

"_**Yes you skank.**_" Blaze said. Her words were shocking to Seth. She was usually calm.

"**Okay, I'll ignore that last remark for now, but how the hell was I able to form a contract with him.? A mortal can't have more than one at a time.**"

"Enough! We'll deal with this later, but for now we need to get out of here." Both of them agreed to Seth's idea.

"Let's test this out." Seth said as he made a red sphere of energy. Seth didn't expect that the two disk bits would also make a red sphere as well.

Seth unleashed the three red spheres of energy. The three red beams launched at ceiling and tore open a hole. Seth saw the sun's rays coming from the hole.

"Let's do this [F.L.A.M.E.]." Seth said as he got ready for whatever got in his way.

"**It's time to kick ass!**" Flame said. Seth flew up towards outside.

_**Outside.**_

"What the hell was that?" Chris said as they just witness the large explosion of red.

"Sir, unknown unit detected in the city." One of the radar operatives said.

"What do they have more than forty I.S. units?"

"Sir we've found Seth Fairs!" Another operative said.

"Where?!" Both Chris and Natasha yelled.

"He's in the unknown." The man said, Suddenly all the forces in the city opened fire on the new I.S. unit. Natasha watched in horror as the barrage was relentless.

"All forces, move in and assis-" Chris stopped talking as a new event had just unfolded.

_**With Seth.**_

Seth look around himself and saw the forty unmanned I.S. units. He was also taking note of the massive amounts of enemy personnel in the city. He saw that they were armed with, heavy armor, anti-air missiles, and assault rifles. He noticed several snipers in the buildings, who were now aiming at Seth. Soon the other members of the regime were aiming as well. The [S.T.A.R.S.] units now had their miniguns aimed at Seth.

They didn't hesitate at all, and shot at Seth. A massive barrage was unleashed upon Seth. The barrage had created a large smokescreen. They stopped shooting as it was clear that Seth was destroyed. Everyone was utterly shocked when they witness a red glowing sphere in the smoke.

"What is that it? My turn now." Seth said as he began his attack.

Seth flew to the closest [S.T.A.R.S.] unit. Said unit, brought out it's energy blades and tried to slash at Seth, however Seth avoid the blades and landed a punch to the unmanned unit's torse. The unit's back exploded in a rain of nuts and bolts.

"One down-."

"**-Thirtynine to go.**" Flame said finishing Seth sentence.

_**Meanwhile with the Team.**_

"Why the hell aren't we sending our support in?" Natasha said

"We been ordered to stand by." Chris said answering her.

"What? Why?"

"Orders from up top."

"But that Seth, he needs our help."

"That's what I said, but they deemed that because he was being held by the enemy and he just appears with a new I.S. he could be dangerous. We have new orders to capture him." Natasha almost flipped a table when she heard.

"What utterly insane."

"I can't do anything. My hands are tied."

_**Back with Seth.**_

Two [S.T.A.R.S.] units charged at Seth. Each had an Energy Blade out. Seth waited until the last second to avoid the attack, the two units crashed into each other. Seth was just above the two [S.T.A.R.S.] unit and placed two charges on them, Seth felt that another unit was coming and moved away just in time. Seth saw that the three units were close to each other and detonated the charge. The explosion destroyed the three units.

"Thirty-Six left."

Seth raised his shields up as he saw several shots from a squad of tanks, heading his way. Seth knew that they wouldn't even a problem, but they could cause him to slip up if they kept distracting him. Seth landed on one of the tanks, crushing it. The tank closest to Seth, tried to fire at point black, but it missed. Seth grabbed the tank by the barrel and swung it at another tank. The two tanks collided and exploded. Seth brought out [F.L.A.M.E.]'s Railguns. The two guns appeared on the side of the large shoulder blades. Seth unleashed five shots, destroying the rest of the tank squad.

Seth commanded the disk bits into assault mode. The disks grew an orange energy disk blade around them. They began to spin up and now charged at the enemy units. The blades had no trouble at all ripping apart anything in their way. Whether it was an I.S., a building, or a person. The blades tore through them, like a hot knife through butter. The last attack had just destroyed 23 [S.T.A.R.S.] units. The enemy was getting desperate. Seth witness the sky grow dark, as the enemy launched all of it's anti-air missiles, along with the remaining 13 [S.T.A.R.S.] noise missiles.

Unknow to Seth, his whole battle had been broadcast to the entire world. Many people were absolutely astonish at the abilities that [F.L.A.M.E.] has. Many of the world's leaders were now making plans to capture the new unit, but many were speechless at the current events that were unfolding. It was the same situation as the 'White Knight' incident.

"_Well fuck!" _Seth thought as he saw the amounts of missiles that were fired at him.

"**Seth I have a plan to get out of this, but I need you to give me your full trust.**_" _Flame said.

"_Well you got it."_

"**Thank you.**_"_

Seth looked at the missiles and began to form a red sphere in his hand and the disk bits began to form red sphere of energy themselfs.

"**Red Gaia Eraser!**" Seth yelled as the disks began to spin around himself unleashing two massive red beams. The missiles were being wiped out at an unthinkable pase. Seth was locking on to the remaining [S.T.A.R.S.] units. Seth unleashed his red sphere that he dragged across the sky hitting all of his targets.

"_Holy crap, that worked." _Seth thought as he started to leave the city. He flew towards the group, just a few miles away.

"**I told you it would Seth.**_"_

"_**Finally, A worthy challenger." **_A dark voice said in Seth's head. Seth turned his head and saw a fast moving black object heading his way. Seth was able to avoid a direct hit from whatever it was that tried to attack him, but he couldn't avoid the barrage of blue spheres. Seth took several direct hits. Seth watched [F.L.A.M.E.]'s shield points down way down.

"_Flame why did your points drop so much?" _

"**Because that attack was made to hurt me the most, Seth be careful, this person is trouble.**_" _

"_A specialized attack, just who is this person?" _Seth thought as he waiting for his attack to show himself. The unknown attacker appeared in front of Seth and he was visibly shaken.

"You're-"

"-Me." The man said. This person had the all the same facial as Seth, he was the same height. Everything was the same except that his hair was black, and his eyes were brown. His I.S. was fairly simple in design. It was alike [B.L.A.Z.E.] in the main body, but it had metallic wings, instead of red wings of energy.

"Who the hell are you?! A clone?!"

"You can call me Ichika Orimura, I mean you don't use that name anymore, Seth." Ichika said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Seth yelled again.

"Ichika Orimura."

Seth was sick of this. He charged at Ichika, who only swiftly avoided the slashes. Seth's barrage couldn't even land a scratch on Ichika. Ichika appeared behind Seth and raised his I.S.'s blasters up.

"Too slow." Ichika said as he unleashed a torrent of blue spheres. Seth raised his shields up protecting himself from the attack. Seth was currently trying to think of a plan to fight back. He smirked as he thought of a plan.

"Blaze, how much energy have you recovered?"

"Only 50 points."

"Perfect." Seth said. Seth backed away from Ichika and switched from [F.L.A.M.E.] to [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Seth and Ichika's speed were matched. The two boys brought out their energy blades and clashed. Their strikes were evenly matched. Seth was able to grab on to Ichika and his hand began to glow red.

"Energy Drain." Ichika witnessed his I.S. [F.L.A.R.E.] energy points dropping at a horrifying rate. Ichika was able to remove Seth, but not before he lost half of his energy points. Both of the boys shield points were at 400 even.

"So you traded that massive amount of power for speed. Smart choice, but you're still no match for me."

"We'll see about that." Seth said as he unleashed torrent of noise missiles as did Ichika. Each missile canceled out each other. So much noise was released into the air, that any machine within a twenty-five mile radius was jammed. The blast had also made a cloud of noise. Ichika and Seth bursted out of the cloud and began to unload a new barrage of attack. The boys failed to notice the nine new I.S. units that were entering the air space.

Seth and Ichika entered a bind. Their four blades were intwined. Ichika received a healthy dose of bullets via the new group that came to aid Seth.

"What?" Seth said.

"Seth Fairs, it's good to see you're still fighting." A woman said, Seth instantly knew who it was.

"Iris."

"Damn right kid. Now lets kick some ass girls."

"Yes ma'am." The other girls said.

"Damned pest." Ichika said as started to make a blue sphere in his hands.

"Oh no you don't."'Seth said as he started to make his own sphere.

The two boy's beams clashed and entered a powers struggle. Their beams not giving up a single inch. Iris saw her chance to strike. She used [Fang Quake]'s [Thunder Spear]. She jabbed the spear at the boy, Ichika thought that the attack was foolish at first, yet that changed when he felt 100,000 volts of electricity entering his system.

"Fucking bitch." Ichika cursed.

"Your mine!" Seth yelled as he charged at Ichika with an energy blade.

"Too bad it time to leave." Ichika said as a portal open up behind him. Ichika quickly jumped inside. Seth was unable to stop. He entered the portal.

"Shit, Seth!" Iris yelled. Natasha who was at the temporary H.Q. Was heart broken. Her little brother was gone again and who knows where he went. The rest of the forces now went to work on finishing the remaining forces in the city. Even though Seth did all the work before.

_**Somewhere. **_

Seth open his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of vortex. He saw strange shapes and figures passing around him. He was freaked out. He started to see numbers spinning around him.

"What the heck is this place?"

"_**Welcome to the void between time and space.**_" Blaze said.

"The void?"

"**Yes. Here the laws of space and time don't exist.**" Flame said as she materialized next to Seth.

"Flame how long are we gonna be in here?" Seth found this place quite disturbing. He wanted to get out of here ASAP.

"**I don't know, this type of stuff is blaze's field.**"

"Blaze?"

"_**I'm sorry Seth. I don't know how long this will take. I wasn't the one to create this portal.**_"

"Wait, you can create portals?"

"_**Of course. Where do you think the things my black holes sucks up goes to.**_"

"That makes sense. Hey blaze I got another question, why don't you materialize, like Flame does?" Seth heard a strange noise from Blaze. Flame began to smirk again.

"**Oh Blaze, you haven't shown your real self to your master yet? That's very naughty.**"

"_**Fine, I'll do it if that tramp will shut her yap.**_" Blaze said as she revealed her true self. A girl that was a head shorter than Seth appeared next to him. She had Snow White hair, that reached mid down her back. Her eyes were bright yellow and she had C-cup breast. Her curves were just perfect. Seth couldn't help, but stare at her beauty.

"_**Don't stare.**_" Seth regained his thoughts and regained control of his body.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, you're just so beautiful." Blaze was surprised by Seth's choice of words. She began to blush.

"_**Eh? I'm beautiful? But I'm not pretty, and my body is small.**_"

"No, you really are cute. I mean it Blaze." Seth words put a smile on Blaze's face. Someone was starting to get annoyed.

"**Alright you two, break it up.**" Flame said causing Blaze to grow angry.

"_**Why must your kind always ruin any happiness you see.**_" Blaze said and Flame was starting to get mad.

"**My kind, what the hell do you mean my kind you bitch.**"

"_**Sow**_."

"**Whore**."

"_**Tramp**_."

"**Slut**."

"ENOUGH!" Seth yelled causing the two girls to stop their bickering.

"Blaze what's wrong with you? Why do you hate Flame so much?"

"_**She a damn demon that's why. Seth how can you trust her?**_"

"I don't have a reason not trust her. She hasn't hurt me at all." Blaze was still wavering. She knew that all contracts ended bad.

"_**But she will. She wi-**_"

"**I will never do such a thing. Our contract forbids me from hurting my master. How dare you even say such a thing.**" Flame said as she joined the conversation.

"**Blaze please trust me. Master wants us to get along. I know you feel it too, so please.**" Flames words worked on Blaze. She knew Seth better than anyone. Well maybe not anymore, but nonetheless she knew what Seth desired.

"_**Fine. I'll deal with you for now, but I will attack you if you threaten Seth.**_" Blaze words put a smile on Seth face. He wouldn't have to worry about teamwork. Seth just remembered that the others at I.S Academy were probably worried. Chifuyu was probably beyond pissed and might kill him when he came back. Then he came with a choice. Should he tell her the truth or keep up the lie.

"**Master, don't worry. I may not have been with you for long, but I want you to know that I will always be with you no matter what choice you make.**"

"_**I'm with her Seth. I'll stand behind you whatever your choice is.**_" Seth found his answer now. He had been debating on what to do for the last few days, but now he knew what to do.

"Thanks it really means a lot to me, to hear those words from you two." Seth would have continued to talk if he didn't notice the tunnel changing color and the surrounding changing as well. Seth saw that the portal was reaching its end, but he would see something he never expected.

_**Currently in Tokyo-3.**_

"GET DOWN, THEY'RE GONNA DROP AN N2 MINE." A blue hair woman yelled as she grabbed a boy to cover him from the blast. The small vehicle was sent flying away.

The blast incinerated the surrounding area to dust. Nothing was left in it wake, or so they thought. A beast unlike any seen on earth was standing at the epicenter. The blast's single goal had been to destroy the beast were it stood, and yet it failed, but The beast was did not go undamaged.

It had already begun to regenerate. Once it was healed, the beast took a giant leap and continued towards its goal. Whatever that may be. Where the giant once stood, a vortex was opening.

End of chapter.

_**Author note:**__** Hello it's been a while. So the story has just entered the beginning of the Evangelion Arc. How will Seth and Shinji's fates cross? Who was that new man? How will Seth return? Next time: You Are (Not) Alone. **_

[F.L.A.M.E.].

_Weapons_.

_Offensive/Defensive disk bits:_ These two large disks of death are able to fire their own energy beams, and elemental beams as well. They are able to rip apart an enemy I.S. very easily.

_Impact Punch:_ [F.L.A.M.E.] allows her user to impact the enemy with an earth shaking punch. It may seem as a single punch, but in reality it's five.

_Energy Blades:_ Like [B.L.A.Z.E.], [F.L.A.M.E.] is equipped with shield piercing energy blades, but here's are longer and hit harder. They are much slower then [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s strikes.

_Shoulder Needle Guns:_ On both of [F.L.A.M.E.]'s large shoulder that can unleash several large javelin spears at the opponent. They can also shock the enemy with over 100,000 volts.

_Shoulder Railguns:_ These share many traits with Laura's Raingun except that these can be converted into energy shoulder cannons. Reloading takes less the a second.

_Wrist Grenade Launchers:_ On each of [F.L.A.M.E.]'s wrist, there is a grenade launcher. It is armed with 100 grenades at first and this can be replenish in 10 minuets.

_Barrier:_ This shield is much stronger then any other type of I.S. shield. It can survive several nuclear explosions and still be active. This is [F.L.A.M.E.]'s most dangerous feature.

_Explosive Charges:_ [F.L.A.M.E.] is able to deploy charges, that can be placed on an enemy or a target. They have several different options in exploding. They can explode in normal, ice, napalm, and electric charges. Up to 30 can be used at once.

_Elemental shift:_ [F.L.A.M.E.] can enter elemental shift, just like [B.L.A.Z.E.], yet the disk bits can enter the shift themselves. Up to three different elements can be used at once.

_Overall combat specs:_ [F.L.A.M.E.] may lose in terms of speed, but she makes up for it in for power and defensive capabilities.

_Powers_.

[F.L.A.M.E.] shares a lot of aspects as [B.L.A.Z.E.] in terms of powers.

_Enhanced regeneration:_ [F.L.A.M.E.] gives her user the ability to regenerate from wounds fairly quickly. Most life threatening wounds can be now considered a flesh wound. [F.L.A.M.E.]'s user can resist most poisons and toxins. Radiation will no longer effect Seth.

[F.L.A.R.E.].

Weapons.

_Plasma Blaster:_ This arm cannon appears to be [F.L.A.R.E.]'s main weapon. It can unleash a massive single attack or a rapid fire barrage. It is unknown if this blaster has other properties.

Most of its other weaponry is currently unknown.

_Powers_.

Like both [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.], [F.L.A.R.E.] seems to give it user a wide range of powers.

_Portals:_ Like [B.L.A.Z.E.], [F.L.A.R.E.] can open portals to other worlds. It is unknown how [F.L.A.R.E.] is able to do this nor if [F.L.A.R.E.] can open more then one at a time.

[F.L.A.R.E.] appears to share multiple traits from both [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.]. She appears to have speed that rivals [B.L.A.Z.E.] and strength to that's rivals [F.L.A.M.E.]. Much is still unknown about this I.S. and it's mysterious pilot. It should be fought with caution.


	8. You are (Not) Alone

**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**

**Chapter 8:** You Are (Not) Alone.

_**Tokyo-3 just after the leap.**_

"Where the hell are we?" Seth said as he appeared in a valley of vast destruction. The land was scarred and it appeared as if a nuke was dropped, yet there was no radiation admissions.

"_**We are currently in Japan. Closest city appears to be Tokyo-3**_" Blaze said to answer Seth's question.

"Tokyo-3?" Seth asked as he flew up, but he looked towards the cost and saw that the sea was blood red.

"What the hell is this?" Seth could smell blood from the sea, instead of the normal salty smell.

"_**Seth, based on the information I've gain so far. There was a massive event known as second impact. This event wiped out half of the worlds population, and almost all of the sea life on earth.**_"

"Are you serious?"

"_**Yes. This event has forced humanity to several safe havens.**_" Seth began to hear the sounds of something large traveling close by. He decided to follow the are thing, but keep his distance.

_**Several Hours later.**_

It was currently nighttime. The city was almost void of all life. All except the large inhuman beast terrorizing the city. The beast was unlike anything Seth had seen before.

"What on earth is this thing?" Seth asked as he was above the city, away from the beast. Flame felt a strange energy from the beast.

"**Master, it's giving off the same kind of energy as [B.L.A.Z.E.].**" Flame said.

"_**Flame is correct, but it's a twisted version. I can't explain it.**_" Blaze's answer got Seth curious, but that dropped the moment Seth saw a large purple mech popping out of the ground. The beast and the mech were the same in height.

"Blaze try to scan the machine and see if you can find any data." Seth swiped his hand across his visor and looked at the purple mech.

"_**Scan complete. Machine identified as the Evangelion unit one. It is dubbed as humanity's last hope.**_"

"Humanity's last hope?" Seth didn't understand why the mech would be labeled as that.

"_**From what I can tell, these Evangelions are not robots, but giant cyborgs and they're made from the same cells as the beast.**_"

"So they cloned the monster to fight the monster. Clever." Seth said. Suddenly a large thumping noise caught Seth's attention. He looked down and saw that Evangelion unit one had fallen flat on its face. The angel now approached the downed mech, and grabbed it by the skull. The angel began to pull on The Eva's left arm. The angel heard a clear snapping sound, as the Eva's arm broke.

"Why the hell isn't it fighting back?" Seth said as he thought that humanity's last hope, would have a trained pilot inside, to use it.

"_**Seth I was able to hack into whatever company made this thing. You need to hear what the pilot is saying.**_" Blaze said as she had been trying to figure out why the machine wasn't fighting back. She tuned Seth into the Eva's com link.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS THING! FATHER PLEASE!" Seth heard Shinji's cries of pain as the feed back from the Eva was too intense.

"My god, he's just a kid."

"**Seth aren't you still a kid as well?**" Flame said.

"Yeah, but at least I've had training, this guy is just a civilian." Seth could tell by how much Shinji was panicking. The angel now began to unleash several massive blows to the Eva's head, via a it's energy lance. Seth could hear something cracking.

What happened next shocked everyone at the NERV H.Q. An unknown force has severed the angel's arm. The purple mech now fell to the ground.

The angel looked at its would be attacker, to see a barrage of missiles headed its way. Sachiel didn't even flinch. The missiles made a direct hit. The beast took a step back from the sheer amount of energy the missiles made.

"Alright! Take that yo-" Seth stopped talking as Sachiel appeared from the smoke undamaged and it had regenerated its left arm.

"What the hell!?"

"**SETH MOVE!**" Flame yelled, but Seth wouldn't be able to evade in time. [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.] switched places and Flame immediately brought up her shields to max power.

Sachiel's eyes glowed before it unleashed a massive energy attack. The shield worked to protect Seth, but [F.L.A.M.E.] points were drained. The had dropped to 456.

"Damn, this thing is tough." Seth said as he switched from [F.L.A.M.E.] to [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Seth began to unleash a volley of bullets from his miniguns. The shots of energy cause made contact with a barrier.

"What the hell, why can't I hit this guy?!" Seth yelled as he stopped his barrage to avoid a swipe from Sachiel.

"_**Seth, the thing creates a barrier called an AT-field. The only thing that could break it, is another AT-field or a massive amount of energy.**_"

"Do I have anything that could shatter that shield?" Seth said as he made a blue sphere in his hands. He unleashed the blue sphere at Sachiel, but it couldn't even affect the AT-field.

"_**[F.L.A.M.E.] might have enough fire power, but that would take way too long to charge. [Heaven's Wrath] would be able to break that shield, but its still locked. If we could get the pilot of the Evangelion to weaken it the AT-field, then we could kill it.**_" Seth began to think of a plan, but for that he would need to speak to the boy. Suddenly it came to him.

"Blaze, jam the area with noise." The red wings on [B.L.A.Z.E.] began to make more and more red particles that spread across the city.

_**Meanwhile at NERV H.Q.**_

"What's the status of the Eva and its pilot?" Misato Katsuragi the operations director at NERV asked.

"The left arm is broken and the cranial armor is cracked, it hasn't been broken. The pilot is suffering minor feedback but he's fine." Ritsuko Akagi the head scientist of the project Eva group said.

"Connect me to the pilot." A man said who was above the rest of the group. This man had a cold glare that was hidden behind a pair of orange sunglasses. Gendo was not pleased with his son.

"Hai." One of the technician said. "Eh? Something's blocking us from the Eva!" The man yelled.

"Fix it." Commander Ikari said.

"I can't locate the source." Now the command center was trying to fix the problem.

_**Meanwhile in the Entry Plug.**_

"Why did I even come?" Shinji said as he was trying to hold to his sanity. He was just a normal 14 year old boy a few hours ago and now he was fighting to save all of humanity. All he wanted to do was go home.

"Hello, come in." A com link opened up on the side of the entry plug and a voice spoke. This startled Shinji.

"Hey, pilot of Evangelion unit one, do you read me?" Shinji recovered and responded.

"Hey I can heard you. Please help me! Get me out of here!" Shinji yelled.

"Woah! Calm down. Lets take one thing at a time. My name is Seth, can you tell me yours?" Seth saw that Shinji was entering the first few steps of a mental break down. He knew if he asked him to help right away, Shinji would snap.

"Shinji Ikari." Shinji breathing started to calm down.

"Shinji, I know you're scared right now, but I need you to listen to me. I'm going to need your help to kill this thing."

"Kill that thing, are you nuts!? That suicide!" Shinji yelled. He was beginning to hyperventilate. Seth had to get him under control.

"Listen to me Shinji!" Seth yelled getting his attention. "Shinji, there are times when we have do things we don't like to do, but we must."

"Why? Why the hell can't they get anyone else do it?!" The boy yelled out.

"Shinji you're the only one who can. Tell me, did you choose to enter that machine?"

"No, I didn't. They basically forced me to get in." Shinji started to go In depth of how he was suddenly called by his father and then told that if he didn't pilot it, they would make Rei do it.

"Shinji, while that was a very dirty trick they did, it was still you choice to get in. Shinji please, you're the only one I can count on. I'm scared too, but at least I'm fighting." Shinji's eyes widen in shocked. He didn't realized that during their conversation, Seth was fighting the angel the whole time.

"Shinji I'm giving it my all right now to protect not only myself, but you and everyone else as well. Please help me." Something clicked in Shinji's head. He gripped the controls inside the entry plug and the purple giant got up. Something started to speak to Shinji. It started to tell him how to operate the Evangelion. Shinji now decided for once in his life, he wouldn't run away, and it would be for his own reasons.

"Seth please but me sometime while I get used to the Eva." Shinji said as he was trying to get a feel for the Eva.

"You got it." Seth said as he continued his bombardment against Sachiel. Seth was unloading a hailstorm of bullets that the angel didn't even seem to notice. It acted as if Seth wasn't attack it, but it kept trying to hit Seth. It was still mad about the arm earlier. Sachiel saw that the Eva was getting back up.

Shinji was starting to get the hang of walking and was ready to help Seth. He turned his head and was terrified when he saw the angel staring right at him. The angel's eyes began to glow and Shinji knew something was gonna happen. The angle unleashed a beam attack at Shinji. The pilot of unit one, closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. He opened his eyes and saw Seth in a red sphere protecting Shinji.

"SHINJI HURRY UP AND RAISE YOU AT-FIELD!" Seth yelled as [F.L.A.M.E.] energy points were getting close to zero. Shinji didn't know how, but he raised as hexagonal shield in front of Seth, stopping the angel's attack.

"I did it." Shinji said in surprise.

"Damn right you did. Now lets attack." Seth said as he got on Shogoki left shoulder.

"Seth how are we gonna kill this thing?" Shinji asked as he saw all the firepower the U.N. launched at it, and it didn't even phase it.

"Simple, we bash at it, until it's dead." Seth said as the duo charged at the angel.

Sachiel saw the two coming at him. Seth entered an elemental shift, [F.L.A.M.E.] turned from red to light blue and tossed all of his explosive charges at the area just in front of Sachiel. Seth detonated the charges, and the area was covered in smoke. Sachiel raised his AT-Field to protect himself from the blast. Once that was over, Sachiel charged at Seth and Shinji, only to slip and fall on its back. The angel failed to notice the large patch of Ice Seth made with the charges.

Shinji charged in with Unit One and started to attack the core, but he was stopped by that damn AT-Field again.

"Dammit!" Shinji cursed as he started to bash the AT-Field with Shogoki's good arm. Shinji saw two disk blades start to help aid in the attack. Shinji saw a red light nearby him. He turned his head and saw Seth with [F.L.A.M.E.]'s Railguns out. In front of the Railguns was a red sphere.

"Shinji keep bashing away." Seth said as he prepared his attack.

"Hai." Shinji said as he continued to attack.

_**NERV H.Q.**_

"VTOL camera feed will be live in 5, 4, 3,..." Maya Ibuki said. The technicians inside NERV were unable to restore communication with Unit One, so they made their goal to be able to see the battle and find out that unknown attacker. The VTOL gunship video feed showed on the main monitor. Many of the technician and Misato were shocked. They saw the unknown and Shogoki working together.

"But how, Shinji failed to move just two steps?" Ritsuko said as she knew that there was no way for someone to get that good without months of training, hell it took Asuka several months to move just a finger.

"Why the hell is the unknown working with the Eva?" Misato asked.

The crew witnessed Sachiel falling on it's back, and Shinji jumping on it. He began bashing it.

"High Energy buildup detected!" One of the technicians yelled, the rest of the crew looked at the screen and saw Seth building up the energy in the Railguns.

"These levels are insane." Ritsuko said after looking at the incoming data on the screen.

While everyone else was going nuts over the developing situation, two people in the back managed to keep their calm composure.

"Fuyutsuki, this boy will be my key to overthrowing SEELE's plans." Gendo said not even breaking his composure.

"What should we do with him after the battle?" Fuyutsuki asked. Gendo only smirked as his answer.

"Very well."

_**Back with the Boys.**_

"Shinji Move!" Seth yelled over the comlink. Shinji moved out of Seth's range.

"Eat this fucker!" Seth yelled as he unleashed the beams. They made contact with the weaken AT-Field and were able to shatter it. The attack couldn't destroy the core though. Seth charged at the red core and unleashed a barrage of Railgun shots point blank. The red core began to crack, but Seth saw he didn't have the firepower to kill it.

"Dammit! Shinji!" Seth opened the large shoulder blades to reveal the needle gun. The needle were embedded inside the core and Seth jumped away. Just then Shogoki's fist made contact with the red core. The needles were embedded even deeper, and the cracks from earlier caused the core to break. It was over they won.

"We did it, we killed the bastard!" Seth yelled in victory.

"Shi-" Seth suddenly saw a warning on his screen, but before he could react, an explosion occurred causing Eva Unit One to land a few buildings away. Seth on the other hand was sent flying through several buildings.

"_Shit." _Seth thought before he passed out.

_**A Few Days Later.**_

Seth was slowly opening his eyes and saw that he was in a white room. He thought it must have been a hospital bed.

"How long have I been out?" Seth asked.

"A few days." Flame said. Seth tried to get up, but found that he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Huh?" Seth said as he saw the handcuff. He could have easily broken it and would have, had it not been for several men wearing suits entering the room.

Seth decided to play it safe and not move. One of the men came up to Seth and undid the handcuffs holding his arms, but he soon handcuffed Seth's arms together.

"You're coming with us." The man said. Seth knew in this situation, it's best to play safe and watch. Seth got up and followed the man. They began to walk down the hallways of the hospital. The nurses and doctors stared at Seth as he walked down the hall with the armed guards.

They made their way into a small room inside was a table and a two chairs. Seth could see that this was an interrogation room.

"Sit." One of the men said. Seth sat down in one of the chairs and waited. The armed guards left the room leaving Seth alone, but Seth could tell that there were four people behind the glass.

"Misato, begin the interrogation." Gendo ordered.

"Hai commander." Misato said as she left the group. Seth saw the door open up and a blue hair woman entered the room. She sat down in the chair in front of Seth. Seth said nothing as she sat down, but the woman began to talk.

"Hello, I'm Misato Katsuragi. Would you please tell me your name?"

"Seth." Seth said coldly. Misato saw that she couldn't get much out of him right now. She would have to gain his trust.

"Seth, I want you to know that you're not in trouble. We ju-"

"Then why am I cuffed up?" Seth said as he raised his hands showing them.

"That just for safety. Seth please I'm trying to be your friend. Would you please answer a few of my questions?" Misato asked. Seth said nothing in response, but Misato continued with her questions.

"Do you know what you fought?"

"No." Seth said.

"What was that machine you used?"

"..." Seth didn't answer.

"Seth I'm trying to help you, but I can't do that if you don't answer my questions."

"Here's a question for you, why were you using a civilian to pilot a machine, against an unknown enemy?"

"Seth I'm the one asking the questions." Misato said.

"Really, I'm surprised that you and your group think that this is enough to hold me." Seth said as he pulled apart his hands tearing the small chain. Misato quickly went for her pistol. She drew her gun at Seth, but she saw him inside [B.L.A.Z.E.] with a large pistol aimed at her. Seth used hits bits to tear apart the glass protecting, Gendo, Ritsuko, and Fuyutsuki. Seth aimed his bits that the three of them. All but Gendo were scared.

Several Section 2 personal busted through the door with SMGs and fired a volley of bullets at Seth. Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the bullets hit a barrier.

"An AT-Field?" Ritsuko asked as she was curious about this machine. Seth summoned one of his miniguns and aimed it at the group of Section two agents. The gun began to spin up and the agents started to sweat.

"All of you, drop your weapons, Now!" Seth ordered. Misato and the section two agents dropped their weapons and kicked them away.

"Now it's time to answer my questions. First off, who are you guys?" Seth said, but no one answered him.

"I see. Maybe this will help." Seth ordered four of his bits to grow an energy blade and held them just above Gendo's neck.

"I'll ask again. Who are you guys?" Again no one answered him.

"Fine have it your way." Seth was about to order his bits to kill Gendo.

"Wait! We're an organization named NERV. We work for the U.N. to fight the angels."

"Angels?"

"That the name we've given to the enemy you fought against." Ritsuko said answering Seth. Seth moved the bits a bit back.

"Second question. Why on earth did you pick a child with no formal training, to operate the Evangelion?"

"We didn't have a choice. All of our other pilots were out of commission." Misato said.

"Third and final question. What are the Angels after?" Fuyutsuki would be the one to speak this time.

"Something deep below us. If the angels reach it, third impact will occur and humanity will be wiped out." Seth closed his eyes in processing all the information he was just given. He knew that the current situation was bad for him. Sure he could easy take on the whole base on and win, but there was an object he was looking for. NERV could prove to be a great ally instead especially if he had to fight one of those angels again. He would need the power of the Eva. But how would he change things to his liking.

"**Master you could always trade information on your weapons.**" Flame suggested. Seth didn't like the sound of the Idea, but it was his best bet. Knowledge has been barter before in the history of man. It had both good and bad outcomes. Could it work again these people, even after what has happen. It would be a shit in the dark, but hell it was his only shot.

Everyone in the room was shocked when Seth lowered his arms and called off his bits.

"I have a deal for you. I won't beat around the bush. You guys are pretty weak, but I'm willing to offer my assistance and my technology in exchange for three things. First I want to have the same status as an employee. Second I want a pay of 500,000 yen a month. Lastly I want to be in charged of Shinji's training." Gendo looked at Seth and wonder why he would want to be in charge of his son's training. The other two terms made sense, but this was out of the norm. Gendo didn't care though. Shinji was just a pawn in his greater plan and that plan would need Seth if he wanted to defeat SEELE.

"Very well. Your terms are acceptable. Fuyutsuki get started on the paperwork." Gendo's words caused the jaws of the other to drop.

"Sir how the hell can you let him work here, after was he just did?" Misato said with many members of NERV agreeing with her.

" , I am the commander around here and I make the final decisions around here. Do you understand?" Gendo said causing Misato to shut up.

"...Hai..." Misato said.

"Can someone bring me a change of clothes." Seth said. Sure enough someone came and brought Seth a stander NERV outfit. Seth left the interrogation room to change. Misato fell on her knees.

"What the fuck just happen?!" Misato yelled as she couldn't believe what happen.

"Misato I think you need a drink." Ritsuko said try to aid her old friend.

"Fuck this, time for a drink!" Misato cheered as she was too tired to deal with this.

_**Two Days Later. **_

Over the last two days, Seth had been learned the layout of the Geofront and learning the various defenses they had. He had been truly impressed at the amount of defensives both the Geofront and Tokyo-3 had. If any other nation tried to invade, they would need an massive amount of troops and weapons, hell an I.S. might have trouble defeating the city.

Seth was currently reading up on several key features of NERV, in truth he knew that most of the data he received was false, but he didn't care. He was using NERV for his own gain, as he was reading inside of a hospital room, the patient was waking up.

"Where am I?" Shinji Ikari asked as he noticed the white ceiling above his head.

"Welcome back to the living Shinji." A voice said to him. Shinji turned his head and was a white hair boy that looked a little older than himself. He had never seen this person before.

"Um...excuse me, but who are you?"

"Shinji you already forgot about me?"

"No, that's not it. I'm sorry, but I can't remember anything at all." Seth was visibly shocked at Shinji's words. He knew that right now he need a friend more than ever. Seth would do the same as his sister did for him.

"Don't worry about that. You might one day regain your memories and I'll help you along the way." Seth words were calming for the young pilot.

"Thank you ah?"

"Seth, Seth Fairs."

"Seth Fairs-san, can you tell me why I'm in the hospital?" Seth knew that he would have to explain this to Shinji very slowly.

"Well you are..." For the next thirty minutes Seth explained to Shinji what happen. Shinji was beyond shocked. How could he be the pilot of the world's most dangerous weapon.

"Shinji, I know this is a lot to take in so I'll give you a choice. One, you can fight with me against the angels or two, you can leave."

"What will happen if I leave?"

"Then they will try to find someone else to pilot the Evangelion, but I doubt that they'll find a replacement. I think Unit One will only react to you, Shinji. I will still fight, but it will be a hell of a lot harder to win." Shinji was inspired by Seth's bravery. He thought that if Seth was fighting along side with him, he could do anything. He may not remember his past, but he could make a brighter tomorrow.

"I'll stay and fight with you Seth." Seth smiled at Shinji's answer.

"I knew you would, now hurry up and change." Seth said as he handed Shinji a change of clothing.

"Eh?"

"What? It's time to start your training."

"What, but I just woke up."

"So, you were asleep for three days, I think you've rested enough." Seth gave a small evil smile that made Shinji quiver in fear.

"Oh, I've made a terrible mistake."

"Shinji, you don't know the half of it." Seth said as he had plan an intense training program for the young pilot.

_**Later that day. **_

Shinji was currently panting heavily. He had never had to run so hard in his life before. Shinji's heart was begging for him to rest.

"Seth-san, can we please take a break?" Shinji asked between his breath.

"What? We're almost done with the warm ups, we still have a lot more to do." Shinji was terrified at Seth's words.

"What?! We're only done with the warm ups?"

"Almost. Come on, we still have to run three more miles." Seth said as he continued to run. Shinji somehow found the energy to keep up.

A few more hours later. Shinji Ikari was pasted out. Seth was surprised at how long Shinji was able to keep up. He had expected him to pass out during the warm ups, yet he was able to do almost half of the exercises.

"Wow you're brutal." A voice said behind Seth. He turned around and saw Misato holding a can of ice coffee in her hand. She handed the can to Seth, who gladly took it.

"Thanks." Seth said as he opened the can and drank it.

"So how is he doing?" Misato asked.

"He's lost his memories."

"WHAT! Why the hell didn't you report this earlier?!" Misato yelled.

"It's better if he stays like this. He'll be able to deal this crap if he doesn't remember his past."

"Seth this is really irresponsible. We have to-"

"MISATO!" Seth said cutting her off. "Look your asking a child to protect the world. The less he has to deal with the better it will be. I need you to help me please. No normal child would be able to handle this." Misato thought hard about Seth's words. She knew that if she didn't report this, she could be in a lot of trouble, yet she knew that Shinji was carrying a great burden.

"Seth you better know what you're doing." Seth smirked.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. By the way, is there a firing range here?" Seth wanted to start weapon training ASAP.

"Yeah there is. Why? You want you try training Shinji in fire arms?"

"Yeah if possible could you get me these guns." Seth said as he handed Misato a list of weapons. She was surprise at the kind of firepower he was asking for.

"Wow, this sounds like fun. I'll see what I can get, but for now you and Shinji are coming with me."

"Huh why?" Seth asked.

"Why you two are my new roommates. Now come with me." Misato led the way to her car, oh how Seth would regret getting in a car.

_**The next day. **_

"Rise and shine!" Seth yelled Scaring Shinji.

"Seth what the hell, it 5:00 A.M.?" Shinji said as he saw the clock in the room. Suddenly he noticed that they were in a new room.

"Huh where are we?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now training."

"Oh god please not again." Shinji said as he was really tried.

"Well come on. We still got three hours before school starts."

"School?" Seth didn't answer Shinji instead he started the workout. Shinji's first day would be him asleep.

Seth was finished with school and started to make his way towards the Geofront, until he noticed a blue hair girl entering the same elevator as him. He also took note of the bandages she was wearing.

"Ah pilot Ikari, hello." The girl said.

"Um sorry, but who are you?" Shinji said as he couldn't remember the girl.

"I'm Rei Ayanami, the current pilot of Evangelion Unit 00."

"Ah you're a co-worker, nice to meet you." Shinji said as Rei gave him a smile, but something was off. The smile seemed faked. Shinji knew better then to let his guard down.

"Well nice talking to you, bye." Shinji said as he entered the Geofront.

Shinji made his way towards the firing range. When he arrived he saw all types of guns laid on the wall.

"Wow."

"Shinji take your pick." Seth said as he planned on starting on what Shinji wanted to learn. Shinji picked up the glock on the table.

"Starting small, I can respect that. Alright, let begin. Shinji, I want you to shoot at the target down the range." Seth said as a target came up.

Shinji pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. "Huh?"

"Shinji...You left the safety on." Seth said pointing to the safety.

"Oh sorry." Shinji switched off the safety and began to fire rounds down range. Shinji fired while closing his eyes and missed a lot of the shots.

"We got a lot of work to do." Seth said as he found out he had his work cut out for him.

_**Three weeks later. **_

Seth was a damn good teacher. He had gotten Shinji to have a 94% accuracy with most of firearms in the last week. He had began hand to hand combat and Shinji took all this in like a fish to water. Hell some of the section two agents began to train with them. Ritsuko was happy to say that Evangelion energy blades prototype was almost finish, but for now the only melee weapons the Eva had was the progressive knife.

Shinji was currently at school when he heard the alarms sound. The angels were back, but this time he was trained and he had Seth on his side. At that moment Seth arrived in [B.L.A.Z.E.] to pick him up.

They arrived at the Geofront within two minutes and Shinji headed for the locker. Seth decided to get information on their enemy. He launched from the Geofront and headed towards the sea. He saw the U.N. unleashing a massive barrage of artillery, missiles, and tank fire on the angel, but the beast didn't even seem to notice.

"Misato, tell the U.N. that they done enough. I'll take it from here." Seth said as he began his assault. Seth entered an elemental shift. [B.L.A.Z.E.] armor turned yellow. A large yellow sphere of Lightning was being formed in his hands. Shamshel didn't expect anymore attacks to come so it was shocking when he received a large sphere of energy to his back. The angel turned around to the attacker only to see a hailstorm of noise missiles headed his way. It raised its A.T-Field. The missiles cause the angel to step back and for some reason the angel began to look around as if it was confused. Seth took note of this.

"Hey do the noise missiles affect the angels."

"_**I think it causes them to be blinded momentary.**_" Blaze answered for her master.

"Good." Seth said as he changed his plan.

The angel started to look for Seth, when it received a volley of bullets thanks to [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s miniguns. The miniguns created a smokescreen and Seth, for extra measures, launched five noise missiles at Shamshel. The angel was blind, and failed to notice Shinji as he gave a punch to angel. Shamshel's A.T-Field was gone. Shinji brought out the progressive knife and stabbed at the core, but the angel wouldn't go down without a fight. It wrapped its whips of light around Shougoki's neck. Shinji felt an intense burning feeling in his neck as he felt whatever the Eva felt.

"Hold on Shinji!" Seth yelled as he brought out his energy blades and slashed at the whips. The whips were cut as the A.T-Field as gone. Seth unleashed a volley of bullets and cracked the core. Shinji finally recovered and punched the hilt of the progressive knife that was inside the core. The core shattered into many pieces and Shamshal died with an explosion. Shinji raised his A.T-Field protecting both himself and Seth.

"Mission complete." Seth said over the com-link and all of NERV broke out into cheers.

"Great jobs Shinji." Seth said over the com-link causing Shinji to blush a little. He wasn't used to being praised.

"Thanks Seth."

_**A few more weeks later. **_

Seth and Shinji had grown close over the past weeks. Shinji had started to call Seth Aniki. Seth was surprised, that Shinji felt so close that he would call him a family member, but he liked it. He always wanted to have a little brother.

Shinji had tried to get close to Rei, but this was proving to be difficult. Seth thought he give it a swing and failed. She just wouldn't open up. Shinji had gained a few friends at school.

Today another angel appeared. It was in the form of a floating crystalline octahedron and it appeared to have no physical attacks. Seth didn't like this one bit. He was ordered to ride on Shougoki's shoulder as they launched.

"Master look out!" Flame yelled, but it was too late.

"Intense energy build up detected!" Hinata yelled. Suddenly [B.L.A.Z.E.] switched with [F.L.A.M.E.] and as the Eva and the I.S. we're hit by an intense energy beam. Both of the boys screamed in pain as the intense heat was frying them.

Flame took control of her disk bits and destroyed the support beams holding the block. The large block fell with both Seth and Shinji. They were retrieve and placed inside an LCL medical pod.

About three hours later, Seth had awoken and was fully healed. He noticed that he was naked. He brought up his black and red wrist bracelets to see that [F.L.A.M.E.] had massive damage and would not be usable for about a week. [B.L.A.Z.E.] was unharmed and ready to go. But first he needed some clothes.

"Misato do you copy?" Seth asked. Suddenly he was connected to the NERV bridge who were all shocked that he was awake.

"Seth, how? You should be out for about another five hours." Ritsuko said.

"Well I heal fast, but can someone give me my I.S suit."

"Ah about that, your suit was destroyed, but not to worry sempai has made a plugsuit for you that will act just like your old clothing." Maya said as a small door opened on the side to show a black plugsuit. It had the letters I.S. on the back. Seth put on the suit and was surprised at how much it felt like his own skin.

"Wow this feels nice." Seth said as he liked how much he could move.

"Seth, Misato is currently busy with dealing with operation Yashima, here's the current plan." Maya said as she sent Seth the data.

"You plan on sniping the bastard. That nuts. I like it." Seth words caused the bridge to face plant.

"He's just as nuts as Misato." The bridge thought.

Shinji was currently getting used to his surroundings. He saw that he was in a white room and Ayanami was in the room with him.

"Ayanami?"

"Pilot Ikari you should eat, operation Yashima will begin at 23:50."

"Operation Yashima?"

"At 23:30 Evangelion unit one will assume the sniper position, at 23:55 Seth Fairs will begin his assault on the angel, during this time unit one will shoot at the angel with unit zero acting as support."

"Aniki is acting as bait? That's nuts." Shinji didn't like this.

"I have faith in you Shinji." Seth said as he entered the room.

"Eh? Seth why are you wearing a plugsuit?"

"My old clothes got fried, so this is a replacement. Anyway Shinji, I know that you can kill the angel before I run out of energy." Seth said causing the young pilot to speak out.

"How can you be so sure? What if I fail? What if its my fault that you die?"

"Shinji, when a person's time comes, it comes. We cannot escape death, but we sure as hell fight it. Don't worry, I won't die so easily, and I know you'll succeed." Seth said as he handed Shinji his plugsuit. The young pilot put on his suit once the other two left the room.

A Few hours later.

Shinji was currently standing on a platform next to Seth and Rei. He was still uneasy about this. What if he missed, was the thought currently racing through the young pilot's mind.

"Shinji, don't think about missing, cause I know you won't." Seth's words didn't calm Shinji at all.

"But what if I do. Everyone will die."

"Pilot Ikari, my task will be to protect you Incase such an event occurs. I won't let anything touch you." Rei's words were a shocker to the two boys as they had been trying to get some sort of reaction out of her, and here she is stating she willing to protect them with her life.

"See Shinji, you'll be fine. I have my full trust in you. It's time to move out." Seth said as he flew in the sky with [B.L.A.Z.E.].

In the temporary command center that NERV had made for this mission, Misato was currently waiting to begin the operation. Once she heard that Seth was in the air, she began Operation Yashima. All of the lights in Japan began to disappear. Something was seen again. This thing wasn't seen inside the cities for a long time. The stars shined so bright.

"Begin!" Misato yelled and the missiles began to fly.

Missile after missile attacked. Artillery was unleashing in a hailstorm at the angel. The night sky turned as bright as day, due to the constant firing. Ramiel wasn't gonna take this laying down. It began to fire it's energy beams at the oncoming missiles and its A.T-Field proved to be unwavering. It then began to locate the missile silos as d destroy them. Seth began his bombardment and was able to confused Ramiel. The angel form began to change form and launched a beam attack at Seth.

"Trans-AM." Seth yelled as [B.L.A.Z.E.] began to glow red and his speed increased dramatically. Ramiel couldn't keep up, but kept trying to attack.

Shinji was currently aiming the positron rifle that carried all the power in Japan inside of it. Shinji main goal was the red core, which revealed itself when the angel transformed.

"Come on, hold still...There!" Shinji said as the gun was ready and he had his shot ready. Shinji unleashed the positron rifle blast at Ramiel. The angel returned to its normal form and let out a loud screech.

"Did we get it?" Misato asked.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Seth yelled as [B.L.A.Z.E.] had a warning for a high energy build up.

The mountain were the crew was disappeared. The Evangelions were tossed around. Shinji didn't have the sprit to go on. He failed and they were all gonna die.

"SHINJI! GET THE FUCK UP!" Seth yelled over the com-link.

"Aniki it's my fault. We're all gonna die." Shinji couldn't go on.

"SHINJI, YOU'RE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YOU. GET UP AND SHOOT." Shinji decided to try one more time. If Seth was still fighting he couldn't stop. He had to fight too.

"Positron Rifle Damaged, power build up needs more time to gain the energy." Hinata said as he reported the status of the rifle. Their com-link system was broken so they had no way of contacting the Eva pilots.

"Shinji we're counting on you." Misato said as they had to trust in Shinji. There was no other choice.

"Seth the gun was damaged." Shinji said to Seth.

"Can it still operate?"

"Yes, but it'll need more time to get the power need." Shinji said as he started to build up the energy. Shinji's G-type sniper gear was destroyed so it was up to his training. Seth was the only thing able to distract Ramiel. Seth was able to hold it off for a minutes until Ramiel noticed Shinji and fired a beam.

"Shinji!" Seth yelled, but something protect Shinji. It was Zerogouki.

"Rei!"

"Ikari hurry, the shield will only hold for so long." Rei said as the shield started to break.

"Goddammit the gun still isn't ready." Shinji said as the gun was at only 70%.

"Shinji don't worry. I will protect you even if it cost me my life."

"Rei." Shinji didn't want to have her die. Seth felt the same. He promised to protect them.

"Access Code: [Heaven's Wrath]." Seth's armor turned white and the green lines turned yellow. Seth brought out the [Scutum Fidei.] and charged in between unit zero and the beam.

"Seth?" Shinji couldn't believe his eyes.

"Rei, help steady Shinji." Seth said as he was the one blocking the attack.

Shinji had the positron rifle aimed but he couldn't steady the shot. Unit Zero, even with its body damage, help guide Unit One. Rei helped steady Shinji's shaking hands. Several seconds passed before Shinji unleashed the positron shot. As it hit the A.T-Field it stopped.

"Dammit it doesn't have enough energy."

"Maybe this will help!" Seth yelled as he summoned with his left hand, his [Lance of Longinus]. The golden double helix spear hit the Angela's A.T-Field and destroyed it. Allowing Shinji's shot to kill the angel. The angel screeched as its death was certain. It tried to maintain its form, but shattered into a sea of blood. The fight was over and the battle was won.

"Aniki we-" Shinji stopped as he saw Seth and Rei both fall into the sea of blood.

"Aniki, Ayanami!" Shinji said as he brought up both of them. Shinji set Seth down and ripped open unit zero for the entry plug. Seth woke up and saw Shinji trying to open the plug. He used to remaining energy point to partially deploy [B.L.A.Z.E.] so he could open the hot pod.

"Ayanami, are you alright?!" Shinji yelled. Ayanami didn't say anything, she just stood their looking surprised. She was shocked that these two were showing so much concern.

"I'm fine. Why are you two look so worried?"

"Why wouldn't we be worried for a friend." Shinji said.

"Friend? I'm your friend?"

"Of course. The moment you stepped in to save Shinji you became both of our friends." Seth said.

"But I was only following orders."

"Rei a normal person wouldn't have been willing to sacrifice their life like you would have. Friends protect one another."

"I see, so I have friends." Rei said as she got out of the plug, but as soon as she stepped out she passed out. Shinji caught her.

"Wow she's out like a light." Seth said as they began to walk.

End of chapter.

_**Author note: Hey, I know it seems like Shinji is a little out of character, but remember that when Kaworu was able to keep Shinji calm he kicked a lot of ass. So I thought that if Shinji had a true friend, he could be a total badass. that and if he forgot all the shit that happen to him in life. Well Till next time. **_

_**Next chapter: You Can Advance. **_


	9. You Can Advance

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

**Chapter 9:** You Can Advance.

_**Somewhere. **_

"It been a while, Shinji." Gendo said as he was looking at the same stone as his son.

"It has Commander Ikari." Shinji's words were a little surprising to Gendo. He had expected him to call him father. Gendo thought that perhaps he finally got that silly notion of them being a family out of his head.

"I'm guessing you don't have any pictures of her."

"I have all I need to remember her in my heart." Gendo said as a VTOL gunship came to pick him up. Shinji noticed that his ride was here as well. Shinji entered Misato's car with Seth inside of it.

The three of them were driving down the road when Misato decided to speak.

"Shinji you alright?"

"Yea-"

"MOVE TO THE LEFT!" Seth yelled as a turret from a ship came and crush the road in front of them.

"Misato I'll go and hold it off." Seth said as he jumped out of the window and flew inside [B.L.A.Z.E.].

"Seth wait!" Misato said, but Seth was too far away.

Seth saw the 7th angel. It was a large clock shape being. Seth saw the angel unleash an energy attack that destroyed several of the ships.

"Seth I've made you a little present." Blaze said as a new data item appeared on his HUD.

"Anti-A.T-Field blades? Oh hell yeah!" Seth said as he decided to try out his new toy. Unknown to him unit two was launched from the sky.

The angel was too busy with unit two to notice Seth coming. Seth slashed at the angel's A.T-Field. He charged at the black sphere at the base of the angel and flew straight through it ripping out a large red sphere with it. At the same moment Unit Two had shot at the fake core. It seemed like she defeated the angel in one shot.

"Wow that was easy. Why the hell did you guys have so much trouble with the angels?" The pilot said. Suddenly a com-link to the NERV bridge opened up.

"Huh? Oh you guys are here to congratulate me on defeating the angel so fast. Well there's no need to, I already know I'm the best." Asuka said.

"Uh Asuka, you weren't the one who defeated the angel. Seth was." Maya Said which made Asuka mad.

"What?! Who the hell defeated the angel?!" Asuka yelled over the com-link.

"Hey Ritsuko look what I got." Seth said as he open a com-link with the NERV bridge. Everyone on the bridge was absolutely shocked. It was an S2 organ. The fruit of life was in Seth's hands.

"No way! An S2 organ!" Maya exclaimed.

"Seth, we-"

"What the hell is going on!" Seth suddenly yelled gaining everyone's attention. A message in Seth's HUD said 'Beginning intergradation of the S2 organ.' The red core was rapidly decreasing in size and soon shrunk to the of an I.S. core. The emblem in the dead center of [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s chest opened up so show a slot for a core to be put in. The small red sphere now entered the slot and the emblem closed itself.

'Intergradation complete. A.T-Field is now online. [Heaven's Wrath] is now more accessible, time limit is now 30 minutes.' The message now said.

"Seth what the hell happened?" Ritsuko.

"[B.L.A.Z.E.] took in the core."_ "Blaze why did you do that."_

"_**Sorry Seth it was the only way to gain an A.T-Field. I did it to protect you.**_" Blaze said to Seth.

"Seth is there anyway to research the S2 organ?" Ritsuko asked.

"I see if I can do something. [B.L.A.Z.E.] is still a mystery to me." Seth said.

"Well Seth congrats, you have the first angel kill without the use of an Eva." Misato said as she join the com-link.

"Thanks anyway we better start with the recovery." Seth said as he got to work.

Within several minutes, Seth rejoined Shinji who now had his friends with him. Toji and Kensuke were two people that Seth liked. They were both kind to Shinji, but Kensuke was a military otaku and constantly bugged Seth about his weapons. It didn't help when he found out about [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.].

"Aniki, I can't believe you killed the angel." Shinji was actually surprised that Seth defeated the angel. He thought only an Eva could fights and win against an angel.

"Seth-san can I please see [B.L.A.Z.E.]?" Kensuke asked.

"What? I already showed it to you."

"But it's so cool!"

"Fine." Seth said as he activated [B.L.A.Z.E.] and Kensuke entered fanboy mode. He started to look all around [B.L.A.Z.E.].

_"__**Seth I don't like how he's staring at me.**__"_

"Blaze please just deal with it. I'm sure he'll stop eventually."

"HEY!" The group heard a girl yell at them. They turned around to see an angry redhead German glaring at them. The girl jumped down and headed towards Seth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, stealing my thunder like that." The girl said. Seth noticed the red plugsuit the girl was wearing and the number 02 on it. This was the pilot of Evangelion Unit Two, Asuka Langley Soryu. Seth heard about her prideful nature, but this was not what he expected. He hated prideful people. It was always them that caused a plan to fail and someone would pay for their mistake.

"I'm Seth Fairs, Asuka and I think I'm the current support for Evangelion Unit one." Seth said in a mocking tone. Asuka tried to punch at Seth, but her punch was caught and forced into a pin.

"It isn't nice to try and hit people." Seth said as he held her. Seth let Asuka go after Misato ordered it. This was not gonna go down well with Asuka.

_**A Month later.**_

During the first day after Asuka arrived, Seth and Shinji moved out of the apartment. They were able to rent at a much better place which pissed Asuka off. Misato was sad that she no longer had a great cook. Over the last few weeks Asuka didn't like anyone at NERV. She especially didn't like Seth, Shinji and Rei. Shinji was too kind for her liking, Rei was a freaking doll, and Seth just pissed her off. It didn't help that the whole base seemed to make upgrading Unit One their main focus. They didn't haven't checked up on Unit Two, which was the world's first true Evangelion, According to Asuka. She had to find out what they were putting on unit one.

She decided to sneak up on Seth, who was currently typing away inside [B.L.A.Z.E.] with a hologram computer screen. Two days ago Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and Gendo were called to a U.N. meeting so Seth was placed in charged for three days. Asuka tried to sneak up on Seth to find out what he was doing.

"It isn't nice to sneak up on someone." Seth said which surprised the redhead German.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I can see all round me inside [B.L.A.Z.E.]." Asuka called a bluff.

"Quit lying and tell me how you were able to detect me."

"I'm serious. If you want, you can test it."

"Fine." Asuka said. She flicked her middle finger that Seth.

"Girl, if you want to keep that finger then put it down." Seth said as he deployed an energy blade which made Asuka stopped her actions.

"So what are you doing here?" Seth asked.

"That's none of your business, Hentai." Asuka spat out. Seth had suppressed his anger and continued his work. Asuka began to look at the screen.

"You know, if you wanted to know on what I was working on, you could just ask." Seth said which caused Asuka to entered bitch mode.

"Why on earth would I want to know on what you're working on." Seth ignored her and continued working.

"Alright, Blaze send it to Ritsuko." Seth said as he deactivated [B.L.A.Z.E.]. He had just finished recording the Data on the S2 core. If it worked, the Eva would no longer need a power cable.

"Sorry Seth I couldn't send it." Blaze said.

"What?"

"Master there's something jamming our communications." Flame said as she tried to send the data, but it failed. She tried different ways of contacting Ritsuko, but all were failures.

"Seth Fairs come to the bridge please we have a problem." Aoba said over the com-link.

"Asuka get in your Eva in case something happen."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Asuka I'm currently in charge and this is an order. Go." Seth said in a dark tone surprising the redhead. She decided to not go against Seth's orders.

Seth was currently in a small room with other members of the bridge bunnies. They were trying to make a plan to deal with the 8th angel Sahaquiel. The N2 mine missile barrage had no effect whatsoever on the angel.

"How long until it reaches us?" Seth asked.

"The MAGI predicts it will reach us in just under two hours. It predicts a 99.9997% chance of it hitting us." Seth looked at the simulator that someone made and saw that it would destroy all the layers of protection after it hit. Tokyo-3 would be vaporized.

"I got a plan, it's a long shot, but its our best shot." Seth began to tell about his plan of catching the angel.

"Are you nuts! That will never work." One of the personal said.

"Well does anyone have a better idea. No I thought so. It can be done in the limited amount of time and with three Evangelion units it should work." Seth stated.

"But the MAGI predicts a 72% Failure rate."

"That's a lot better than sitting on our asses waiting to die. Now come on people, lets move it." Seth began to order the teams to move into position.

_**About an hour and a half later. **_

"You want us to catch it?!" Asuka yelled.

"Yup." Seth said as he continued to get the teams ready.

"That's nuts." Asuka stated.

"It will work if we do this together. Now head towards you position." Seth said as he activated [B.L.A.Z.E.] and flew off.

The plan was to launch the Evas from three certain area. The Evas could cover each place if the angel landed there. Seth would try and weaken Sahaquiel before it his. With his own A.T-Field he would try to damage it, but the angel was massive and it could regenerate.

"Begin the operation." Seth said over the com-link and the Evangelions launched.

Seth flew up towards the black sphere and began his assault. As the Evas moved, Seth began to unload on Sahaquiel, by the beast was so massive that it regenerated the wounds it received. Seth knew that [F.L.A.M.E.] would be able to damage it, but it couldn't neutralize the A.T-Field.

"Dammit no choice. Access Code: [Heaven's Wrath]" Seth said as his armor turned white, the green lines on [B.L.A.Z.E.] turned yellow and the wings on [B.L.A.Z.E.] were replaced by two angelic yellow wings of light. Seth decided to use a weapon he hadn't used before. A large sword with a blade made of pure lightning appeared in hands. Seth charged at Sahaquiel with the Zerker Blade.

"Wait Seth!" Blaze said, but Seth didn't listen. The moment the blade hit the angel a thunderbolt hit the angel which surprised Seth, but he soon realized that Sahaquiel was flying in a different direction.

"Oh shit." Seth cursed as the plan was not heading south. He began to see which Eva was closest. It was Unit 00.

"Rei, you need to hurry."

"I understand." Rei said as she sped up her Eva, breaking the sound barrier.

"Aoba, raised defense barrier 1003 to 1025 for Shinji and numbers 296 to 344 for Asuka." Seth ordered and the bridge bunny typed in the command and the defensive barrier creating a path for the giant. Rei reached the point where the angel was just above her. She raised her hands up.

"A.T-Field full power." Rei said as she raised her A.T-Field stopping the angel. Sahaquiel would not let this stop him. He reached for the arms of Zerogouki.

"Oh no you don't!" Seth yelled as he brought out his energy blades, slashing the angels arms off. The angel roared in pain, but it retaliated by increasing the force it was pressing on Zerogouki. Just then the other two Evas arrived to help.

"Shinji, Asuka help Rei!" Seth said. Shinji did as his older brother asked, but Asuka ignored the orders. She tried to attach the angel, but she was stopped by the angel stabbing her with one of its regenerated spear-arms. Sahaquiel stabbed at the left arm of Unit Two. It threaten to rip the arm completely arm, and it would have had it not been for Seth cutting the arm.

"ASUKA HELP THE OTHERS NOW!" Seth yelled over the com-link. Asuka knew that she would be unable to attack it with one good arm. Unit Two now helped by raising its A.T-Field. The angel could no longer press down, but the Evas have less than 25 seconds of energy remaining. Seth flew at the eye of the angel and the red core was spinning rapidly.

"Aniki, hurry. We're almost out of power." Shinji said.

"Fine if I you won't hold still, I'll just aim everywhere!" Seth yelled as he created thirty spheres of light. The spheres each unleashed an energy beam, but the angel avoided the attack, that was until Seth ordered the spheres to spin around and hit the red core, shattering it.

The Evas felt the force pressing down on them disappear, they were all, except Asuka, glad that the angel was dead, but it suddenly turned into a pool of blood, flooding the city. The streets were filled with blood and Seth was carried by the current.

"Aniki are you alright!" Shinji yelled. Over the com-link the three pilots heard what sounded like puking. Than they heard Seth talk.

"This is wrong *puke* I'm puking up bloods that isn't mine *puke*." Seth said as he continued to puke up the angel's blood.

"Seth incoming call from commander Ikari." Maya said as he patched Seth to Gendo.

"Seth Fairs, explain what happened." Gendo ordered.

"An angel attacked. We were able to defeat the angel, but unit two received extensive damage. I take full responsibility." Seth said as he knew that the person in charge was responsible for the events that occur during an operation.

"No matter. You were successful in defeating the angel, which is NERV's goal. The fact that only one unit received damaged is acceptable. You are dismissed." Gendo stated as he cut the line.

The three Eva pilots were recovered and were now getting out of their entry plugs. Seth came up to Asuka and slapped her on her cheek.

"Ouch! The hell was that for?!"

"YOU FREAKING IDIOT! Do you have any idea what you almost caused?! Because you decided to go against my orders, the mission almost failed and humanity was a few minutes away from kissing its ass goodbye!" Seth yelled at the redhead German.

"I didn't need to have your help. I could have done this on my own." Seth was gonna have none of this attitude.

"Asuka I've seen many good friends of mine die, because of a dumbass trying to be a hot shot. You will drop that attitude or you will be replaced." Seth knew that he couldn't get Asuka removed, but he just need to threaten her.

"There's no way you can replace me." Asuka said.

"Are you sure that we can't?" Seth said as he left leaving a small fear inside of Asuka. Unit two was all she had, could she really be removed from it.

_**Several more weeks later. **_

It has now been five months after Seth and the Angels arrived. Seth words were able to knock some sense into Asuka. She now joined Shinji and Rei in their training. Seth was currently with Ritsuko and Misato. They were waiting on the news of unit four's activation test. It was to be placed with an S2 organ. If it worked it could be the line for a new generations of Evangelions. They heard the phone ring and Ritsuko answered. Her eyes shot wide at the news.

"Ritsuko what's wrong?" Misato asked her old friend.

"Unit Four was stolen."

"What?! How the hell would someone break into a NERV base and steal a freaking Evangelion. They're huge." Seth thought the idea of stealing one of these monster was nuts. It couldn't be done.

"They said some unknown was able to break past all the defensives and hijack Yongouki." Ritsuko said.

"Why didn't they track it?"

"They couldn't. It as if the Eva disappeared. Americans are sending Unit three here to be activated, because they don't want the trouble." Ritsuko and Misato went to work on

_**Meanwhile somewhere. **_

Gendo Ikari was currently in a dark room and there were twelve different monoliths surrounding him. They were here to discuss the disappearance of Unit Four.

"This is an outrage. How dare someone steal one of our Evangelion." Number eight stated.

"While it is a loss, the plan can still continue. As long as Unit One is ready then we'll have no trouble." Number three said.

"Gendo, in light of this event you will receive Unit Three. It should aid you well against the angels." Number one said.

"I have no faith in an untested Unit. If you could increase the budget to upgrade Zerogouki that wo-."

"The role of the prototype will soon be over." Number eleven stated.

"I see, then who should be the pilot of Unit 03. The MAGI suggested Seth Fairs." Gendo said.

"No there are two reasons why you shouldn't do that. The Vatican treaty forbids a nation using more than three Evangelion Units. The E.U. Still holds ownership of Unit 02, so it should be sealed away. The second child will be the pilot of Unit 03. On the same note, we've learned of Seth Fairs recent victory against an Angel. Gendo you better keep your leash on him." Number two said.

"What do you mean? I thought that the fact that we're defeating the Angels so easily with the help of him would be a good thing."

"Fool! The fact that he is able to defeat an angel means he's able to defeat an Evangelion!" Number nine yelled.

"Gendo, in light of his recent victory, giving him a chance to use an Evangelion would be troublesome." Number eight said.

"Gendo, if he becomes more trouble than he's worth, eliminate him." Number one stated.

"I understand." Gendo said.

"For the humanity instrumentally project." All twelve monolith said before they disappeared. Gendo was joined by Fuyutsuki.

"So they not only wish to make a fake god, but a real one." Fuyutsuki said.

"We must hasten Unit 01 awakening." Gendo said as he left the room.

_**A week later. Unit 03's activation test. **_

Unit 03 made it to Japan and Unit 02 was sealed away. This made Asuka mad, but during the trip up to Unit 03's entry plug Misato talked to the young German and was able to calm her down.

"I guess I can be happy." Asuka said inside the entry plug.

"Begin the activation test." Misato ordered and the test began. All seemed to be going well until they reached the last few stages. Asuka saw the surroundings of the entry plug change, before what sounded like a small girl laughing was heard.

"The entry plug is entering the negative values!" One of the people screamed.

"Shit. Why the sudden shift." Ritsuko said.

"High energy build up inside the Eva detected!" Another person yelled.

"Blood type: blue detected!"

"An Angel!" Misato yelled. Just then the black Eva ripped open its jaws and unleashing a massive blue explosion.

_**Meanwhile. **_

"An explosion?" Shinji said as he answered his phone. Seth, who was next to Shinji, activated [B.L.A.Z.E.] and took Shinji to the Geofront.

Once Seth and Shinji reached the Geofront, both of the boys were put on standby.

"All hands, level one battle stations." Gendo said as he entered the NERV bridge.

"Commander Ikari?" Maya said.

"All hands, level one battle stations. Deploy Unit 01 with the dummy plug along with Seth Fairs. Is Unit 00 finished with the upgrades?" Gendo asked.

"No sir."

"Then Unit 01 will go with Seth Fairs as its support."

"Yes, Commander Ikari." Aoba said as he sent the orders. Both boys were in their plugsuits, waiting for the order. Seth noticed that the entry plug for Unit 01 was different.

"Flame hack into the MAGI and see what that plug is."

"**Alright Master. I'll see what I can do.**" Flame said as she went to work. Unit 01 was transported to a location along with Seth. They were waiting for the angel to appear. Flame came back.

"**Master that plug is part of a system known as the dummy system. It's an automated plug, tricking the Eva into thinking there's a person inside it.**"

"So they made an unmanned entry plug. Flame, hack it and give me control."

"**Yes master.**" Flame had a easy job to do. The MAGI A.I. System was nothing compared to and I.S. A.I. System. Gaining control without anyone noticing would be child's play.

"Aniki you'll think we'll be alright?" Shinji was feeling uncertain. With the fates of Misato, Asuka, and Ritsuko unknown to the young pilot, how could he not worry.

"Don't worry Shinji, we'll be fine. We've taken out angels before with just the two of us." Seth said reassuring the boy.

"Hey, you're right Aniki." Seth was about to say something, but something was yelled over the radio.

"Target in sight. Open fire." A man over the radio yelled. The two boys saw a tall figure coming towards them. They couldn't believe it. It was an Evangelion.

"Is that the target?" Shinji asked to no one in particular.

"Correct. That is your target. Destroy it." Gendo said.

"Flame cut the communication from Unit 01 to NERV." Seth thought.

"But that's an Eva. There's no-." The com-link was cut.

"Eh?" Shinji said.

"Shinji were changing the operation from destroying the angel to saving Asuka." Seth said to Shinji.

"Eh? The entry plug is still inside?!"

"Yes, now we need to hurry." Seth said as he activated [Heaven's Wrath]. His armor turned white, the green lines on [B.L.A.Z.E.] turned yellow and the wings on [B.L.A.Z.E.] were replaced by two angelic yellow wings of light. A thirty minute countdown appeared on Seth's visor.

"Lets do this, Shinji!" Seth yelled as he charged at the infected Unit 03. Shinji in Unit 01 followed him.

The infected Evangelion now saw the two of the heading its way. A halo appeared over the giant's head as It leaped towards Unit 01. Shinji saw the beast heading his way and move, dodging the beast. During this time Seth created 20 spheres of light.

Seth ordered the spheres to surround the infected Eva. The beast turned around and noticed the spheres all around it. Then without warning, golden chains attached themselves to the Eva. The beast tried to move and fought against the chains restraining him.

"Shinji, hurry! Nows your chance!" Seth yelled as he was trying to hold the Eva back.

Shinji charged in Unit 01 at Unit 03. Shinji tried to grab the entry plug, but the angel, even with its arms restraint, extended its hands and started to choke the Eva.

"Shit, hold on Shinji!" Seth created more spheres of light and they latched on to the angel with their chains. The angel was now immobile. Shinji tried to reach for the entry plug once more, but he started to hear the sound of metal snapping. Suddenly the shoulder pilons of the infected Eva tore off, revealing two new arms. These arms quickly grabbed on to Unit 01 and choked Shinji once again.

_**Meanwhile in the bridge. **_

NERV was trying its hardest to restore the communication between Unit 01 and [B.L.A.Z.E.], but both were cut.

"Dammit we can restore the link." Aoba cursed.

"The angel is trying to infect Unit 01!" Maya said as she was still able to get the readings from Shogouki.

"Terminate all connections from Unit 01 and the pilot. Give all controls to the dummy system." Gendo ordered.

"Sir the dummy system hasn't been tested." Maya said.

"Doesn't matter. It would still be more useful than the current pilot." Gendo could tell that the boys goal was to save Asuka, but the Dead Sea scrolls had a different outcome. For the plan to work they had to have Shinji suffer. What better way than to kill your friend with your own hands.

"Starting up the dummy system. Negative, the Eva is rejecting the signal. The dummy system won't start." Maya said as she tried to get the system to go, but all attempts failed.

"Unit 01 sync ratio is climbing to 70% no 87.34%." Aoba said as the other started to wonder what caused Shinji to spike so high.

_**Meanwhile with the boys. **_

Seth knew that the angel was too focused on Shinji, he decided to get the core himself. He was small enough and fast enough to do it. He landed on the angel's back and started to cut away at the blue webbing on the entry plug. He slashed open the entry plug and pulled out Asuka.

"Shinji I'll be right back!" Seth said as he flew off. During the flight Seth noticed that Asuka was injured, he started using [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s healing ability to heal the girl. In [Heaven's Wrath] the healing ability is dramatically increased. Her wounds were healed rapidly. She opened her eyes and saw Seth carrying her, but before she could say something, Seth handed her to a team of paramedics and flew once again towards Shinji.

Shinji was trying to hold off the beast, but Seth's chains disappeared, allowing the beast to choke Shinji with two of its hand while the other two were holding down the Eva's hands. Suddenly Unit 03's extra arms were cut off. Blue blood gushed out of the stubs of the arms and the Eva roared in pain. The Eva lighten its grip, allowing Shinji to break free. Shinji gave a punch causing the giant to crash on the ground.

"Blaze do you think we could do the same thing you did to the S2 organ with an Eva?" Seth just got the idea. If it could work the Eva would be under his control.

"_**It could work.**_" Blaze wasn't sure, but it was a good idea if it worked. Seth landed on the down giant and placed his hands on it.

"Begin, Data intergradation." Seth said as [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s hands began to glow. What happened next shocked everyone. The infected Unit 03 began to disappeared. Soon it was gone and [B.L.A.Z.E.] was deactivated.

"Eh? Blaze?"

"_**Sorry Seth, I won't be useable until I fix Unit 03.**_" Blaze said as she got to work on fixing the damaged Evangelion.

Seth knew that [B.L.A.Z.E.] wouldn't just break down unless for a good reason. So he activated [F.L.A.M.E.] and flew back to the Geofront. As Unit 01 and Seth came back they were met by several Section 2 agents armed with SMGs.

"What's going on?" Seth asked.

"Seth Fairs, Shinji Ikari, you two are under arrest for insubordination. Come with us peacefully or you will be eliminated."

"What?!" Shinji said.

"Shinji, give yourself in, we'll be fine. I promise." Shinji decided to trust Seth, afterall it was trusting Seth that brought him this far.

_**A Few Hours Later.**_

After the two were arrested, SEELE called a meeting. They were not in a good mood. After the events that occurred, the wanted one thing. Seth's death.

"Gendo the boy has become too much of a threat. He must be destroyed." Number seven said.

"I agree, the boy has destroyed one of our Evangelions, he needs to die." Number four said.

"The boy is a valuable tool. If we were to throw-." Gendo didn't want Seth's death just yet, he could still carry out his role, but SEELE had other plans.

"Gendo, we gave you an order. Now carry it out, or we will take matters into our own hands." Number one said before the twelve monoliths disappeared.

"So the old men have grown impatient. What are you going to do, Gendo?" Fuyutsuki said.

"It's too soon for SEELE to learn of my plan. We have no other choice then to eliminate Seth Fairs." Gendo said as he left the room.

_**Two Hours Later. **_

It has now been 16 hours since the boys have been put inside a cell. But now several Section 2 agents came and open the cell. One of the men began to speak.

"Shinji Ikari, you're free to go. Seth Fairs, you need to come with us." The agent said. Shinji was about to protest, but Seth stopped him. Seth knew that he had deal with this himself.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Seth said as he left the young pilot. Shinji had very bad feeling about this, but during this time the alarm sounded. It meant one thing. An Angel.

_**Inside the NERV bridge. **_

"The target isn't slowing down at all!" One of the bridge bunnies yelled as Zeruel didn't even slow down.

"First wave of N2 missiles inbound." Aoba said. Soon several missiles were launched at the angel, and yet they did nothing. The angel kept going.

"Quickly get Units 00 and 01 along with Seth to engage it in the Geofront, they won't have enough time to fight it in the city...Unit 02? Who's the pilot?" Misato asked as she was traveling inside a train heading towards the bridge.

"Unknown, we didn't order it's launch." Maya said over the phone.

The whole city was unleashing a massive barrage at the angel, but the angel destroyed all of the defensive measures and protective layers in one shot. This was horrifying to the crew members of NERV. Misato had just entered the bridge.

"The target is entering the Geofront!" Aoba yelled.

"What's the status of the pilots?" Misato asked.

"Both Rei and Shinji are almost in their Evas. Seth is currently in the Geofront inside [F.L.A.M.E.]." Maya said.

"What about Unit 02?"

"We're unable to contact the pilot."

"I see, so she wants to fight alone."

_**In the Geofront.**_

"This unit smells greats. Even if it does stink of another person." Mari said as she got used to the feeling of Evangelion Unit 02. She noticed a small red object hand on her shoulder.

"Um who are you?" Mari asked.

"I should be asking you that. Man if Asuka knew you were piloting her Eva, she would be mad as hell. Anyway, there's no way for you to fight this thing alone and win." Seth stated.

"Fine. We can share this bastard Nyaa." Mari said. They looked at the falling city and saw Zeruel appear. It was menacing with its arm swinging left and right. Mari grabbed two Eva size assault rifles and began to unload a hailstorm of bullets. Seth on the other hand began to charge up his railgun, disk bits, and hands with red spheres. Zeruel wasn't even phased at all by the attack.

"It's A.T-Field is too strong. I'll never make any progress like this." Mari tossed away the guns and open up a new container labeled [Thunder Spear]. She charged at the angel and jabbed the spear straight down on it, but its A.T-Field was too strong and didn't even break.

"If its point." Mari said as she opened the shoulder ployons of the Eva unleash its needle gun, that was based off of [F.L.A.M.E.]'s. the needles didn't help, but Seth unleashed his attack and it help shatter several layers of Zeruel's A.T-Field. It wasn't enough. The angel unleashed its A.T-Field knocking both of them back.

Zeruel was about to unleash his attack, but before he could two Evangelions delivered a punch. Knocking the beast back.

"Shinji, Rei!" Seth had never been more glad to see them.

"Aniki, you alright?" Shinji asked.

"I'm fine. Come on with three Evas we can take this bastard." Seth said as they began a new assault on the angel.

Mari noticed that the three of them were having little effect on the beast. Even with three Evangelions, they were getting their asses kicked. She need to go to the extreme.

"I'll show you the power of an Eva that lost its humanity. Invert Mode, Secret Code: The Beast!" Mari said as Evangelion Unit 02 began its transformation. The shoulder ployons were torn off and the limiters inside it were disabled.

"Hang on Nigouki, I'll suffer with you...there it is!" Mari leaped at the beast in unit two's beast form.

"Move away!" Seth yelled as he saw the Eva leaping towards them. The Eva landed on the Angel's A.T-Field and started to shatter it. One by one it was ripping the field apart, in the beast state, Mari failed to notice the angel readying for an attack. Rei saw that she wouldn't be able to make it away in time, so she rushed to push her Mari away. With Unit 00 thruster upgrades it was able to make it in time. Both Units made it undamaged.

"Dammit were giving it everything we have and we still can't hit it." Seth cursed as he was trying to think of a plan to kill the angel, yell all wouldn't end good. They need another EVA.

"_**Seth I've finished the repairs.**_" Blaze said.

"Perfect timing." Seth switched from [F.L.A.M.E.] to [B.L.A.Z.E.] and flew up above the angel.

The other three were fighting Zeruel and then noticed a something coming from above. Suddenly they saw Unit 03 land on top of Zeruel and using Seth's [Lance of Longinus].

In the bridge.

"Unit 03? That impossible. Unless, who's the pilot?" Misato asked.

"Bio-readings says that Seth Fairs is the pilot." Ritsuko said.

_**Back to the Evas.**_

"DIE ALREADY FUCKER!" Seth yelled as the spear was cutting Zeruel's A.T-Field. But something attacked Seth knocking him off of the Angel. Seth was knocked on the ground several feet away from the angel. He looked at his would be attack and saw something that shocked him.

"Yongouki. Who the fuck is the pilot?!" Seth asked suddenly he heard laughter.

"My its been five months and you've already forgot about me." Ichika said.

"It's you!" Seth said as he got up.

Back at NERV.

"Unit 04, who's the hell is the pilot?!" Misato asked.

"This can't be right. The bio-reading says that Seth Fairs is the pilot." Maya said as she read the readings.

"What the hell is going on?" Misato asked.

_**Back to Seth. **_

"Shinji, Rei, other girl. You three will need to fight the angel. I'll take care of this bastard." Seth said as he charged at Unit 04.

"Aniki wait!" Shinji was about to help his older brother, but someone stopped him. It was Rei.

"Rei, what are you doing? We need to help Aniki."

"Ikari-kun we have to follow Seth's orders. Come the angel is first." Rei spoke some sense into him. He knew Seth would be fine and Zeruel need to be destroyed.

Seth had out the [Lance of Longinus] and charged at the white Evangelion. As he thrusted the spear something blocked his attack. A spear much Seth's [Lance of Longinus] was blocking Seth. Blaze was beyond shock.

"The [Lance of Cassius]. Dammit he found the relic." Blaze cursed.

"Blaze what is it?"

"_**Seth, don't get hit by that spear.**_" Blaze warn. Seth knew he could ask questions later, but for now, he needed to fight the fake.

Seth and Ichika's spears clashed and created sparks. The spears gave off some strange energy whenever they met. It was as if the spears were crying out to each other. The spears started to act strange.

Shinji was currently fight Zeruel with everything he had. The three Evas were giving Zeruel a beating, but whatever they gave, Zeruel just brushed it off. The angel's arms were the most dangerous part of the beast. It would handle massive damage and could cut the toughest of material. Shinji didn't let this stop him. He wanted to protect everyone and nothing would stop him. Especially some damned angel. He finally tore through that damn A.T-Field and was tearing off the Angel's face, but he ran out of power.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Shinji yelled. Just then Rei's Eva also ran out of energy.

"Dammit!" Mari said as she also was out of energy. Beast mode caused her power core to be torn off. So it's count down started then.

_**In the NERV bridge. **_

"Dammit are all the EVAs out of power?" Misato yelled.

"Yes. Units 00, 01, and 02 are out of power." Maya said with sadness in her tone.

"Dammit what's the status of Unit 03, and 04?"

"They're still fighting. They seem to be equipped with S2 organs so they won't run out of energy. Hold on. Shinji's, Seth's and the unknown's sync ratio is climbing dramatically." Aoba stated.

"What are the levels saying?"

"Seth and the unknown's are staying at 250%. Shinji's just past 300% and its still climbing."

"NO SHINJI!" Misato yelled.

_**Geofront. **_

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Shinji yelled as his eyes turned red. Suddenly Unit 01 reactivated. But the neon green highlights were now red and the Eva's eyes were red. Zeruel charged at the awaken giant. It started unleash its laser attack at point blank range, but the Eva's A.T-Field was too strong. The Eva now unleashed a massive attack using its A.T-Field knocking the angel back. Now the angel tried to get up, but it was hit by a laser beam from the Eva, the attack revealed the core. The angel now laid on the ground.

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Shinji said as he moved the Eva towards the angel. As he walked the Eva gained a Halo. It had now awaken.

Seth and Ichika battle now came to a stop when they noticed a Halo above their heads.

"The hell- what the fuck?!" Seth said as he could no longer move the Eva. Suddenly his [Lance of Longinus] disappeared and Ichika's [Lance of Cassius] Flew up into the sky tearing open a hole above the Geofront. Ichika could no longer move his Eva as well. The other Eva that ran out of power suddenly got up and know had a halo above his head. Blaze knew what was happening.

"_**Seth you need to stop Shinji. Now!**_"

"Blaze what's going on?"

"_**No time, hurry!**_" But it was to late. Shinji grabbed the core of Zeruel. The ceremony began.

The core was torn out of the angel and grew very small, Unit 01 opened its mouth and ate the core. The Eva turned white and started to glow. The Eva began its evolution. All five Evangelion flew up and the door of Guf opened. Nothing could stop third impact now. It was time for this world to die and give birth to the new world. But someone stopped it. The [Lance of Cassius] came back and hit Unit 01 stopping its evolution. Suddenly a new Eva came. It was Mark.6. The pilot began to speak.

"Lilin not of this world. You need to leave." Suddenly two portals open up behind Units 03 and 04. The two units were suck up the two giants.

Seth was back in the void, but were would it take them.


	10. Homecoming

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

**Chapter 10:** Homecoming.

_**I.S Acadamy**_

It has been only three days in the world of Infinite Stratos. Natasha Fairs had come to the I.S. academy to ask a certain person a special favor. Chifuyu received a call from her old friend and heard what she had in plan. She called Tabane Shinonono. The world renown genius. "Chi-chan!" Tabane tried to hug Chifuyu, but was stopped.

"Tabane this is serious. We need you to find Seth Fairs."

"Ah, okay!" Tabane said as she went to work. If anyone could find Seth it would be her.

_**Meanwhile. **_

The five girls were feeling troubled. They had learned that no one knew where Seth was. Cecilia was the one who took this the hardest. She felt like it was her fault that Seth was gone. If she didn't let Seth go alone during the attack, he might still be here. The others could tell she was hurting.

"Cecilia, come on it's not your fault." Charlotte said to the young British representative.

"But I let him go alone Charlotte. If I had stayed, I could have done something about." Cecilia said.

"Cecilia no one blames you. Plus Seth isn't weak. He'll be fine." Rin said.

"That's right. My bride isn't so weak that he'll die." Laura said.

"Look we all know that man is way too stubborn to die. So if we wait, he'll be back." Houki stated.

Someone was about to say something, but suddenly they heard a sound that surprised everyone. The sound was so loud that everyone in the Academy heard it. The students then began to hear what sounded like something large fighting. It sounded like it was coming from the one of the stadiums. No students would be close enough to see them in time. Unit 03 and Unit 04 began their clash.

The white one started to choke the black one. The black one in turn opened its mouth and then crushed the hands choking it. Unit 03 had entered berserker mode. The beast roared as it held down the white Eva. It ripped opened the white Eva's chest using its teeth. Everyone was shocked when they saw blood come from the thing they thought was a machine.

"Maya what the hell is going on!" Chifuyu said.

"Something unknown has entered an Arena. It's huge, but all cameras are not working and we're unable to make a visible image." Maya said.

"Dammit!" Chifuyu cursed as she would head out in her own I.S. to stop these things. Luckily for her, both of the giants seemed to disappeared, and the cameras returned. This showed two new figures. One of which everyone knew about.

"It's [B.L.A.Z.E.]!" Maya yelled in shock and surprised.

"Seth!" Natasha cried out in joy as she saw the I.S. The other girls were happy, but they soon were wondering who the other person was. Maya began to zoom in on the new I.S. and when she did, Chifuyu, Houki, and Rin were shocked at who was in the I.S.

Seth was currently wondering what had happened. Just seconds ago he was in his Eva and now it deactivated.

"Blaze what happen?"

"_**I'm sorry Seth. I'm not used to bring out something that large. I can only hold out for about seven minutes.**_"

"I see, where are we?"

"**We're back home master.**" Flame's words caused Seth's eyes to open wide.

"Shit, that means they saw the Eva."

"_**No they didn't,I made a lot of noise to jam all the sensors.**_" Blaze's words put Seth at easy, at least not he wouldn't have to explain the freaking huge cybor that no one had ever seen before. Seth was about to say something when Blaze spoke.

"_**Seth look out!**_" Blaze yelled getting Seth's attention. The pilot saw a sphere of plasma heading his way. Seth avoided the attack, but he noticed that his energy points for [B.L.A.Z.E.] were low, he knew that the S2 organ would give him limitless energy, but Blaze told him the reason for a limit was to protect himself. Energy from the S2 core could have a strange effect on the human body if exposed for a long period of time, and [Heaven's Wrath] accelerated this process dramatically.

"**Blaze switch with me so you can rest.**" Flame said. [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.] switched places.

"It's that new I.S." Charlotte said as she remembered the news feed that one day.

Seth flew towards the black I.S., but [F.L.A.R.E.] is much faster than [F.L.A.M.E.]. It easily got behind [F.L.A.M.E.] and fire a shot from its blaster. The attack was stopped by the two disk bits on [F.L.A.M.E.]. They took the hit then the bits started to saw away at the enemy I.S. [F.L.A.R.E.] and Ichika quickly moved out of the way, but failed to notice Seth, who used ignition boost in [F.L.A.M.E.], behind them. Seth gave a impact punch to Ichika who went hurtling down towards the ground. Ichika was getting up, but Seth moved too quickly and slammed him into a wall. Seth then dragged him across the wall. The poor wall was breaking as Seth dragged Ichika.

Then several teachers arrived in their [Raphael-Revive] units. They ordered the two to stand down, but they didn't hear them.

Seth now held on to [F.L.A.R.E.]. He began to fire a volley from his railguns at Ichika. After that Railgun barrage he fired his needle gun point blank and his railguns, which shattered several pieces of armor. One of the needles entered Ichika's left arm.

"Motherfucker!" Ichika yelled in pain. The black metallic wings on Ichika's back, extended and wrapped around Seth. Suddenly Seth remembered an attack like this before with the [Silver Gospel].

"Shit!" Seth thought before the attack came. A volley of black energy shots came from the wings. Seth raised a barrier to protect himself, but the volley was too strong and hit drained a lot of Seth's energy points. The boys now backed off each other. Ichika began to speak.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot Seth." Ichika said before a portal opened up behind him. Seth was tempted to follow him, but he saw that both [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.] damage levels were high. He knew that only a fool would try and fight with a damaged I.S.

He deactivated [F.L.A.M.E.] and fell on the ground passed out. It had been a really long day for him and he need to rest.

_**Several Hours Later. **_

It had been almost six hours since the battle between Seth and Ichika. It had created one hell of a mess. The media had heard rumors of two giants destroying the I.S. stadium. Luckily Tabane went straight to work on destroying any video information of the beast as she wanted to be the one to study it. She also wanted to gain information on the new I.S. Seth had acquired, but any attempts to get any data on either [B.L.A.Z.E.] or [F.L.A.M.E.] would end in failure.

Right now Seth was sleeping in a room. He had several machines tied up to him. The other girl were with Natasha in the same room. The medics had tried to remove the black plugsuit Seth was wearing, but it was skin tight and they didn't know how to remove it. Natasha was currently holding and rubbing Seth's hand as he rested. She finally had her little brother back.

"Seth..." Natasha whispered.

The other girls found it strange how close Natasha seemed to be with her little brother, but soon understood that she just missed him. After all he was captured and who knows what they did to him.

_**Meanwhile. **_

Seth started to open his eyes and saw only white all around him. The white space seemed to go on forever, it was literally never ending. Yet even in the vast emptiness, Seth felt calm.

"Where am I?"

"_**Seth.**_"

"**Master.**"

Seth turned his head towards the voices. He saw both Blaze and Flame in their human forms.

"Blaze, Flame where are we?"

"_**This is the realm of your soul.**_" Blaze said.

"My soul?"

"**Yes, here we can about anything without worry of anyone finding out.**" Flame said.

"Blaze, I need you to open a portal back to Shinji's world. We need to help him." Seth said which caused the two girls faces to change.

"**Master there's something you should know.**" Flame said. Blaze would finish it.

"_**Seth, we've been gone only three days here in this world.**_" Seth's eyes grew wide.

"What?! We were gone for at least Five months."

"**Master, time does not flow the same in all worlds.**"

"But that's, wait does that mean I'm still five months older."

"_**Mentally yes, physically no. We are able to slow down your aging. You are only two days older then when you left.**_" Blaze stated.

"But that means."

"_**Seth, Shinji might be dead.**_" Seth fell to his knees at Blaze's words.

"Dammit! Why?! Why the fuck after I've acquired power, I still can't save anyone!" Seth said as he slammed his fist at the invisible ground.

"_**Seth, you can't save everyone. When I person's time come, it comes. You can only hold on to the time you've spent with them.**_" Blaze said. Seth was about to say something, but Flame spoke again.

"**Dammit, she's back again. I'll be right back.**" Flame said as she disappeared.

"What's going on?"

"_**Tabane Shinonono keeps trying to hack into one of us. Don't worry we can't be hacked.**_" Blaze said as she disappeared as well.

Seth slowly saw the world come returning around him.

_**In Seth's room. **_

"Dammit, that A.I. Broke my machine again grrr." Tabane said as smoke was coming out of a machine in her hands.

"Shinonono-san, maybe its too hard for you to hack." Natasha said. Tabane glared at her.

"Nothing is too hard for me. Looks like I have to go a little harder on the I.S." Tabane said as she brought out a larger machine.

"Onee-chan I don't think Seth would like it if you hacked his I.S." Houki said.

"Houki-chan I need to find out what that giant thing was. If any government finds out about it. Ikun gonna be in a lot of trouble." Tabane said as instead of hacking into [F.L.A.M.E.] she would try to hack into [B.L.A.Z.E.], but Natasha stopped her.

"Woah, Shinonono-san you can't hack into [B.L.A.Z.E.] that's under United States property. Hacking into it is a serious crime." Natasha said.

"Look we need to find out what that thing was." Tabane plugged in her wires into [B.L.A.Z.E.] wrist standby form. Blaze didn't like the fact that someone tried to hack into her. She decided to give Tabane a taste a little of her own medicine.

"Oh no." Tabane said as she saw that she wasn't hacking [B.L.A.Z.E.] but she was being hacked. Blaze tore through the firewall Tabane had and began to copy data. She found what she was looking for and left.

"Son of a, [B.L.A.Z.E.] hacked me instead!" Tabane yelled. Everyone eyes shot open. Something had defeated Tabane, the world genius. Just what on earth was blaze.

"This isn't fair." Tabane sigh in defeat.

"Consider that your punishment for trying to hack into [B.L.A.Z.E.]." A voice said. The girls turned towards the voice and saw Seth getting up.

"Seth!" The five girls and Natasha said. Natasha jumped on Seth and embraced him in a hug.

"You idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was for you!" Natasha yelled as she let her tears run down her face.

"Nee-chan." Seth said as he returned the hug.

"Seth Fairs, you're up. You have some explaining to do." Chifuyu said as she entered the room.

"Alright Chifuyu-Nee what did you want to know?" Chifuyu stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" Chifuyu asked.

"Ummm, Nothing." Seth was going to tell her the truth, but he thought that Chifuyu would ask him to come home A.S.A.P. so best thing to do would be to wait until he was eighteen then he could make his own choices, plus he had to deal with 'Ichika' otherwise Chifuyu could have a hard time believing him. He hoped they didn't see the [F.L.A.R.E.]'s pilot. He was wrong.

"Anyway I want Information on the enemy you were fighting." Seth mentally cursed at Chifuyu's words.

"Orimura-sensei if you think that's your little brother, you're dead wrong. They made a clone of me. They changed the hair and eye color to match your little brother. That thing isn't human. If it had the chance it would kill you without a second thought."

"But that can't be. He-" Seth cut her off.

"I saw this bastard kill innocent civilians. He slaughter Children." Seth remembered when he and Ichika were fighting in the Geofront, Ichika crushed a train carrying civilians. Seth was angry, but he couldn't lose himself. He had to focus. The others were shocked. Houki and Rin couldn't believe Seth words. This person had to be Ichika.

"Seth don't lie to us. That was Ichika. It had to be." Rin said.

"You can believe what you want, but I will stop that thing." Seth said as he was getting up. He saw that his plugsuit was still on and he could smell the LCL. It had a slight hint of blood in it.

"Can you please leave the room so a can shower." Seth said as he entered the shower in his room. While he was showering, he heard the door outside open and several people stepped out of his room. He finished his shower and dematerialized the black plugsuit on the floor. As he enter his room, he saw that Natasha was still there.

"Nee-san, why are you still here?" Seth asked.

"Seth I need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure ask away. Seth said as he grabbed some clothes and headed back to the shower room. Why didn't he do this when he had Charlotte as a roommate. He wondered. As soon as he came out Natasha started asking questions.

"Seth what happened to you when you were captured?"

"I don't know. When I was captured they kept knocking me out with drugs. I have no clue what they did."

"I see, alright what is this new I.S. you've acquired?"

"It's called [F.L.A.M.E.]. It appears to be the sister unit of [B.L.A.Z.E.]. This one specializes in heavy assaults strikes. She slower than [B.L.A.Z.E.] but she makes up for it in pure strength." Natasha took note that Seth called [F.L.A.M.E.] a she. This meant that he's met the A.I of the I.S. and has grown a bond to it. But in only three days. This was unheard of. Of course she had no clues on [B.L.A.Z.E.] and [F.L.A.M.E.] true origins.

"Alright final question. Seth are you still a virgin?" Seth grew redder than a cherry.

"Sis, what the hell kind of a question was that?!" Seth said as he was really embarrassed.

"What? I just want to make sure you aren't doing anything bad while you're here. I mean I've seen how cute the girls are here and I've seen how they were looking at you."

"Sis I'm still a virgin alright. Please stop asking this question." Seth didn't want to continue this talk and whatever god there is, may he forbid Natasha from giving Seth the talk.

"Alright Seth. I'll be teaching here for the next few year by the way." Natasha said

"WHAT! Sis you don't have a teaching license."

"I'm the drill gonna be an I.S. combat instructor. So rest up, you only have about two weeks left until your summer break is over." Natasha now left the room. As soon as she left, Seth called Chris at the B.S.A.A. HQ. Soon he picked up.

"Seth, it's good to see that you're safe and sound. So why did you call me?" Chris said as he answered Seth's call.

"Chris I think you should sit down. I need you to be prepared for what I'm about to tell you." Chris waited for the news, but nothing could prepare him for what Seth was about to say.

"Albert Wesker is alive." Chris fell out of his chair.

"WHAT! You mean to tell me the world's most wanted criminal is back from the dead! Seth if this is a prank you better stop it right now."

"It's not a joke. That man is back and we need to stop him." Chris had a frightening idea in his head. He wonder if they did something to Seth while he was captured.

"Seth, please answer me truthfully. Did they do anything to you?"

"Yes, they did something to me, but I don't know what."

"Seth this is an order. You are ordered to come to H.Q. For a medical check up. We might be able to stop whatever it is." Chris said.

"Sure thing, I also have something I need to tell you." Seth said as he cut the connection. He began to pack up. He would be gone for a few days, but it shouldn't be a problem. Chris told him that his flight would be tomorrow so tonight he could rest. As he headed down to the mess hall he saw the five girls chatting up a storm. As he sat down Houki and Rin stopped talking.

"Oh Seth, you're finally feeling better?" Cecilia asked as Seth sat down.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great. Thanks for asking, So what happen since I've been gone?" Seth wanted to know if Umbrella or whatever organization that captured him made any moves.

"Nothing big has happen, In fact it's been really quiet since you left." Charlotte said as she started eat her main dish.

"I see, well I got some good news and bad news." The girls didn't like that Seth said bad news.

"Good news is that I've received twelve tickets to that new water park that's opening up in a week." This caused the Girls to choke a little on their food.

"Seth how did you get those tickets, They're extremely expensive?" Charlotte wanted to go to this new water park with Seth, but she saw how expensive the tickets were. They were way too expensive for her. She knew Seth had a lot of money, but why on earth would he buy twelve of them.

"The owner of water park is someone I saved on a mission. He decided to return the favor. Now here's the bad news. I have to leave for five days." Laura immediately spoke.

"What? But Seth you've only just recovered."

"I need to make sure whatever group that captured me didn't do anything bad to me." The other grew silent. They didn't realized that Seth was experimented on. Who knows what they did to him.

"Come on I'm sure I'm fine. They'll just do a physical and I'll be perfectly fine." Seth saw the worried look on their face. He hated it.

That night Seth found it hard to sleep. It could be the fact that he was asleep just a little while before, or was he just worried.

_**Two days later. **_

The flight was deadly boring for Seth. He could have flown the trip in a fraction of the time, but [B.L.A.Z.E.] had been grounded by the U.S. government, and [F.L.A.M.E.] was unregistered. It would be shot at on sight. [B.L.A.Z.E.] of course could bypass the lockdown on her, but Seth knew it would cause an unwanted incident. He just decided to go with the flow.

He arrived a day later and was now in the middle of testing. So far they found no problems with his body. In fact he's never been in better shape. His body reaction time had increased dramatically. His physical strength had also increased. In all they couldn't find anything wrong with Seth.

"Well Seth the nerds say your clean of anything. Are you sure that you feel fine?" Chris asked as he was reading off the report from the test they've conducted.

"I think I get angry a little faster now, but other than that I feel fine." Seth said as he finished changing from the locker room.

"We'll keep an eye on that, but other then you have a clean bill of health. So Seth, what is it that you want to tell me?" Chris asked.

"Come, we need to talk in private." Seth said as he started walking away this lab and into a more private location.

The two made their way to a location outside of the lab. Here there were no cameras, and no people around. It was perfect for what he was about to tell Chris.

Chris at first was thinking Seth was pulling his leg when he told him he traveled to a different world, but that soon when Seth showed that he had combat footage of his time at NERV and his battles with the angels. The final piece of proof was the fact that [B.L.A.Z.E.] had an A.T-Field. Something that was out of this world. Chris couldn't say anything when he learned that Seth had to travel to several more worlds.

"Shit Seth. This is big, really big. I can see why you kept this hidden."

"And you're the only person I trust to keep this a secret. Now then, the reason I asked you to keep me here for five days is that [B.L.A.Z.E.] has detected a new relic in a different universe. I have to get before someone else does."

"So you have about three days to get to work. Don't worry I'll fake some papers and you'll be set."

"Thanks chris. I know its a very big risk for you too take."

"Just come back in one piece." Chris said.

Seth opened a portal to the universe that [B.L.A.Z.E.] said to head to go to. Chris watched Seth leave this world to head for the new one.

_**The Void. **_

For the third time, Seth was inside the void. This time something was off. It was a lot long then the other times he had traveled.

"Blaze why is it taking so long?" Seth asked as he grew a little worry. He did not want to get stuck in the void.

"_**Sorry me and flame are currently installing several upgrades.**_"

"Upgrades?"

"**Yes master. When we're done, that [Akatsubaki] won't be the only fourth generation I.S.**" Flame stated.

"Wait, fold out armor?" Seth knew that fold out armor is the only way an I.S. could be a fourth generation machine.

"_**Yup and we've made an space flight mode. With this you'll be able to travel at warp speed and survive in the vacuum of space.**_" Seth as pleased by this. Every boys' dream is to travel through space and how he could do this.

"Alright, so how long should it take?"

"_**I should be finished in about two hours, Flame will be finished in about one day.**_" Blaze stated. Seth decide to wait. He knew that something strong was gonna be in his way when he exited the void, but he would kick its ass and defeat anything dumb enough to get between him and the relic.

_**Meanwhile**_.

In this new universe, a young sixteen year old girl named Samus Aran was heading towards a signal from a group of space pirates. It was coming from a space station that was in orbit above Tallon IV. She knew the planet from the stories that the Chozo told her about. She hated space pirates more than anything, but she couldn't ignore a cry for help. She typed in the flight path and begun her journey across the vast cosmos of space. How will Seth and Samus fate cross in this new tale.

End of chapter.

_**Author note**__**: Hey guys what's up. Last chapter I thought I put a author note, yet it seems to have mysterious disappeared. (Damn you google docs!) Anyway this is the beginning of the Metroid arc. I will be using the prime games for this arc, but I will be using parts from Metroid Other M, (Even if that game was a piece of crap, story wise.) as it would fit for what I have in stored for Samus. Now then I think it's time I made a list of the series that will appear in this FanFiction. (Note after Metroid these are not in the order that they'll appear in. Also the ones with summaries are already planned out.) **_

_**1. Neon Genesis Evangelion. **_

_**2. Metroid Prime. **_

_**3. Dead Space. Seth will fight along side Isaac Clark against the hordes of necromorphs. This will test the very limits of our hero as Seth fights Dementia from the Marker and the horde of necromorphs. **_

_**4. Halo. Seth will fight along side John-117 against the covenant and their seemingly unlimited number of troops. **_

_**5. Elder Scrolls series. Seth might be the very thing the dragons fear. In their tongue he is called Dovahkiin; Dragonborn. **_

_**6. Muv-Luv Alternative: Total eclipse. Seth will help the U.N. fight against the waves of aliens known as BETA. **_

_**7. Guilty Crown: Seth will become what he is trained to destroyed, a terrorist. Together with Funeral Palor he will take on the corrupt government group, GHQ, but will he learn the truth. **_

_**8. Freezing: Together with the pandoras Seth will destroy the Nova threat.**_

_**9. Devil May Cry: Seth and Dante fight hordes of Demons. **_

_**10. Dante's Inferno: Seth will fight hell itself. **_

_**11. Sword Art Online: Seth will be the liberator of the trapped players. **_

_**12. Masscross.**_

_**13. Mass effect: look out reapers your death awaits you. **_

_**14. Gears Of War: The locust don't stand a chance.**_

_**15. Hellsling.**_

_**As you can see their is still room for five more series. If you want to see a series in this FanFiction leave a review or P.M. Me. Till next time. **_


	11. A New World

_**I Don't Own Anything I'm Just A Crazy Fan.**_

**Chapter 11:** A New World.

_**Space. **_

Seth finally saw the end of the portal nearing. He could see that he was entering the vacuum of space. Luckily Blaze saw this and she activated her Space Travel feature. A mask appeared covering up Seth mouth and he could feel air inside of his mask. Suddenly Seth now saw an Orange planet appear in front of him. He noticed an orbiting space station just a little bit in front of him.

Seth had never been in space before so this felt so odd to him. It was hard for him to get used to the feeling of flying into space, but humans learn pretty quickly.

Seth made his way to the Frigate Orpheon. As soon as. He entered the force field that protected the ship, be was locked in.

"So they want to keep me inside." Seth said as he started to move through the space station.

Seth came across a blue door. He brought out one of his pistols and shot an energy blast from it. The door opened and Seth entered. He started to make his way towards the inner part of the station, but Seth entered a room filled with space pirates. Seth was full of excitement. It was an alien. A real alien.

"Ah Hello, I come in-Shit!" Seth yelled as the pirates opened fire.

"Hey I'm try to be nice." Seth said as he moved out of the way of the space pirates energy shots. The pirates didn't even stop. Suddenly the pirates began to speak. Blaze began to analyze the speech patterns and was able to decode the space pirate language.

"_**Seth listen to this.**_" Blaze said as she translated what the space pirates were saying.

"**Destroy the intruder!**" Was all Seth heard. It kept saying this.

"I guess they don't come in peace." Seth said as he began to open fire at the space pirates. The pirates were being destroyed.

Seth opened fire on two pirates and their heads exploded. Seth rushed towards a pair of pirates with an energy blade out. He cut then in half and green blood started to gush out of them. One pirate tried to stab Seth with a space pirate energy dagger, but Seth blocked it and then blew the pirate's brains out to the back side of his head. Seth was getting sick of all the pirates. He locked on to several random location and unleashed his noise missiles. The missile damaged the surround area.

_**Meanwhile**_.

An orange hunter-class ship had just arrived at the Frigate Orpheon. A bounty hunter known as Samus Aran came here on a mission from the galactic federation. Her mission is to wipe out the possible space pirate colony on Tallon IV. She jumped out of her ship in her Chozo Powersuit. She began to notice that there was a clear path of destruction. As a trained bounty hunter she knew how to track a person, and she was one of the best. Even if she was only sixteen.

She began to follow the path of destruction and soon enough she heard the sound of a nearby combat. She began to get closer to the sound and soon she saw a black figure holding up a space pirate. It was speaking in the native language of the space pirates. This was very disturbing as not even the best of the galactic federation translators could crack the language.

"Just who was this person?" Samus thought as she began to scan to unknown machine. Big mistake.

"Who are you?" Seth asked in the native space pirate language.

"**Crush the intruder.**" The pirate said as it tried to attack Seth, but these were weak strikes. Seth was that the pirates were almost mindless, he killed the space pirate by slashing the head off with his free hand.

"_**Seth someone is scanning us.**_" Blaze said. Seth was glad that the I.S. gave their user 360 degree vision. He could see the person scanning him. Seth acted clam and acted like he didn't see this person. He continued to walk through the Frigate Orpheon and entered a cylindrical room. Samus was right on his tail, but when Seth entered the room she lost him.

"Where did he to?"

"Don't move." Seth said from behind Samus. He had an energy blade at Samus's back. Samus saw what the energy blades did to the space pirate and held her hand and arm cannon up. Seth took more that her arm cannon looked a lot like Ichika's in [F.L.A.R.E.].

Samus saw that Seth wasn't focus on her and entered her morph ball form and used her ball boosted to created distances between her and Seth.

Seth was surprised at how usual Samus's Powersuit seems to be. It had several combat aspects that interested Seth. Samus began to charge a shot from her arm cannon and Seth created a blue sphere in his hands. Seth unleashed his attack first, but Samus entered her morphball form and avoided the attack. Samus unleashed her attack, but the power beam shot seemed to have no effect. Samus fired several more shots from her power beam.

Seth avoided the attacks easily, but he could tell that this person he was fight, was trained very well. This person's reflect time was almost on par with his own and he was genetically modified. Samus launched several missiles at Seth. Seth launched his own missiles at Samus. They canceled out each other. They would have continued to fight had it not been for a beast entering the room. The parasite queen didn't like these intruders making such a loud ruckuses. She would silence these loud invaders.

"What the hell is that?" Seth asked. He started to scan the beast and from the data he collected from the space pirate logs he found out it was named the Parasite Queen. Seth read that it was some sort of biologically engineered weapon or it could be classed as a alien B.O.W. Seth had a slight hatred for B.O.W.s. He decided to attack this thing first.

Unknowingly Samus had the same plan as Seth. Together they began their fight against the Parasite Queen. The queen was inside a energy barrier at protected her from Samus's and Seth's attacks. Their energy attack, conventual weapons, or missiles wouldn't work, but there were openings in the barrier. Seth and Samus both opened fire when they saw the opening. With their combined attack of energy blasts and missiles the beast stood no chance. It was a quick fight. The Parasite Queen fell inside the reactor core that she hanged above.

Seth and Samus looked at each other, they were going to say something, but they began to hear something shocking. First an shockwave from the core reactor knocked Samus and Seth back. Seth was fine, but Samus's Powersuit lost several of its powered.

'The station will self destruct in five minutes. Evacuated immediately.' A computerized voiced said.

"Shit, I blocked off the path back." Seth thought as he wanted to seal in Samus and himself in this room. As he looked around he noticed that his tracker was waving at him. It appeared that his tracker wanted him to follow. Seth decided that it was his best shot. He followed Samus and they traveled through the vent system. On the way they saw several parasite infants. Seth used his missiles to clear the way and continued on.

They finally made it to a point where Seth had to fly across. Samus used her grapple beam that her suit came equipped. When they crossed, they saw something that shocked both of them. They witness a cybernetic dragon. It was Meta Ridley a beast that was supposed to be dead. Seth was on his guard, but Samus started to have a panic attack. Seth started to hear screaming from his tracker.

The dragon wasted no time slashing at Samus, but Seth rushed and grabbed Samus, who was now knocked out. The cybernetic now left and headed towards the planet. Samus's Powersuit now deactivated and revealed that Seth's tracker was a girl. A girl that was very attractive. He was lost in thought until Blaze and Flame regained his attention. He continued to traveled until he saw Samus's ship. He raised a barrier to create an air bubble so Samus could breath. He hopped on the ship, but found that he was denied entry into the ship.

"Blaze, Flame!" Seth said. Both of the girls quickly went to work on hack the ship. Even if it was made from Chozo tech Blaze and Flame cracked it. Seth entered the ship and with Blaze and Flame's help they were able to move the ship down to Tallon IV.

_**Several Hours Later.**_

Samus was slowly waking up. She saw that she was in her ship which made her grow defensive. She quickly looked around and saw a boy wearing a black suit that looked a lot like her own zero suit. She began to noticed his figure and how physically fit he was. She looked at his face and saw that he was around the same age as her. Seth saw that she was awake and put down the book he had. He began to speak.

"Hey you're awake. Are you feeling be-Ow, ow ow you're gonna break my arm!" Without warning Samus grabbed Seth arm and put him in an arm bar.

"If you want to keep your arm, than tell me who the hell are you?" Samus said as she put more pressure on Seth's arm.

Seth was in a real pinch, but he kept calm. He quickly broke free and now held Samus down in a pin. Now Samus couldn't move her arms and legs, but Seth was close enough for her to do one thing. Seth suddenly felt Samus forehead connect with his. It was a massive amount of force and Seth let go of Samus. Samus's attack backfired on her as she didn't expect her forehead to be in so much pain. The two of them back away from each other while holding their heads.

"Ow, that really hurts." Samus said as she now had a massive headache.

"Why the hell did you use a headbutt? Those backfire." Seth said as the pain began to fade.

"You know if you wanted to know my name, you only had to ask." Seth said.

"Fine then who are you?" Samus said as the pain finally went away.

"Isn't it rude to not introduce yourself first."

"I'm Samus Aran, a space bounty hunter."

"Seth Fairs." After Seth spoke neither of them spoke. Samus decided to break the Ice.

"Hey I got a question, how did you get in my ship?"

"I hacked it." Samus was absolutely stunned.

"WHAT! That impossible this ship is made with Choze technology."

"Chozo?" Seth never we heard of this word in his life.

"It's the name of an ancient alien race. They also happen to be the ones who trained me and raised me."

"But you're human, aren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Seth saw a sad look on Samus's face and decided to drop it. He saw Samus leaving the room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I have a contract. The sooner I start the sooner I finish it." Samus said as she equipped her Powersuit. Seth followed her outside in [B.L.A.Z.E.].

"Why the hell are you following me?" Samus asked Seth.

"Well it seems we both have a job to do here. So if we help each other we'll get done faster." Seth said.

"I can complete my job on my own."

"I never said you couldn't." Seth said as he continued to follow behind.

The duo now entered a chamber where there was a lot of sand. Samus saw that it was safe and began to cross, but before her feet touched the ground Seth fired several missiles in front of her. Samus immediately turned around an aimed her arm cannon at Seth.

"Look in front of you." Seth said. Samus turned her head and saw several dead hostile animals in front of her. These were extremely deadly insects and there was at least fifteen of them. Alone they were dangerous, but in a swarm they were lethal.

"Samus I'm not asking you to work with me forever, I just need a little help." Samus thought hard, with the type of weaponry Seth had her mission would be so much easier.

"Fine, but if you slow me down, I'll leave you behind." Samus said as she blasted a door opened a blast from her arm cannon. It revealed an elevator that led to a place called Chozo Ruins. Seth stepped on the platform with Samus and the elevator went down.

_**Chozo Ruins. **_

Seth and Samus were able to easily destroy anything that got in their way. Samus's suit detected several lost power ups. They made their way to recover Samus's morphball, missiles, ball bombs, and charge beam. Each of guardians of the power ups fell at Seth's blade. Now they received a message that Samus's varia suit was in an area, also poisons water blocked out access to the next elevator. They made their way to. Place where Samus map told them to go to. Once there they saw a place where it seemed like some sort of green house. As they entered several things, of what appear to be some type of solar panels, moved and now aimed at the soil. The single flower that was in the soil suddenly grew several times its own hight. The giant plant monster now was several stories high and had two razor sharp scythe blades. It roared at Seth and Samus.

"Didn't see that coming." Both Samus and Seth thought as they avoided several attacks from the beast. Seth really didn't want to deal with this so he began to unload a massive barrage of missiles and rounds from his miniguns. Flaahgra roared out in pain as it was being rip to apart from the barrage. Seth stopped his attack once he heard Flaahgra stop roaring. Suddenly the plant beast seemed to have regenerated and rose up once more. Seth decided to stop being guy. He enter an Elemental shift. His armor turned red and two flamethrowers appeared on his wrist.

"Eat this!" Seth yelled as he unleashed a torrent of flames at Flaahgra. The plant beast roared once more. The flames were destroying Flaahgra at the same speed that it was regenerating. Samus began to notice that Flaahgra gained its power from sunlight. If she could remove its powers source, then they could kill it.

While Seth was frying the plant alive, Samus shot the solar panels out of place and with its energy source gone, it could no longer regeneration. The flames began to do their job. Flaahgra turned into a pile of ash.

"See piece of cake." Samus just oversee her eyes at Seth prideful attitude. She noticed that Flaahgra dropped an item. Samus picked it up and she regained her Varia suit. They also noticed that the water was clearing up. The two now travel to the next location.

_**Magmoor Cavern. **_

The intense heat in this made it unwise to use [B.L.A.Z.E.] in here. It was far too closed in and too hot. [F.L.A.M.E.] had just finished her upgrades and was readied to be used. Samus was surprised when she saw that Seth had a second machine with him. They had to spilt ways as Samus could access areas in her morphball form where Seth couldn't. Samus made her way through the maze of tunnels in her morphball while Seth traveled through the more open areas.

A warning appeared on Seth's visor. He turned to the direction that his visor told him to watch out only to see a large serpent pop out of the lava. It tried to attack Seth by using it mouth, but Seth avoided the attack and gave the beast a impact punch cracking its skull. The lava serpent fell into the lava, dead.

"Huh that wasn't too bad." Seth thought. Suddenly several more lava serpents popped out of the ground. They didn't look happy. All of the serpents opened their mouth and unleashed a torrent of flames at Seth. Seth raised a barrier to protect himself.

"Now it's time to have a little fun." Seth said as he began his attack on the lava serpents.

Samus began to hear the noise of load explosions near her. She guessed it was Seth. She was spooked when the wall next to her exploded. She raised her arm cannon ready to attack whatever it was that tore the wall down. She saw that it was Seth.

"Oh hey. We met up." Seth said.

"Did you find anything?" Samus asked.

"Well nothing with the space pirates, but I found this." Seth said as he held up a strange object in his hands. Samus began to scan it. She took it from Seth's hands.

"You found a Chozo Artifact."

"A what?"

"Is like a book. It tells a story about the Chozo." Samus began to read the text inside of the artifact. This was the Artifact of Nature.

"Seth how did you find this?"

"I found it when I slammed one of these lava snakes into a stone pillar." Samus didn't want to know how he was able to slam a lava serpent into the pillar or why. She walked to the next elevator and Seth followed after. They traveled to their new location.

_**Phendrana Drifts. **_

"It's freezing." Seth said as he was hugging himself to keep himself warm.

"What you can't handle a little cold weather?" Samus said in a teasing tone. Seth thought he would play a small prank on Samus. He went up to a mound of snow and made a small snowball, but the mound began to move. Suddenly it revealed a large blue monster Beatle. It was a baby sheegoth that had razor sharp teeth on it. It roared at Seth, but Seth gave the beetle a impact punch and it flew into a wall of ice nearby a waterfall. The attack made it seem like someone crushed the baby sheegoth under a boot. Suddenly several more baby sheegoths appeared. They charged at Seth and Samus.

Four were headed to Seth. They tried to charge at him, but Seth used the grenade launchers on his wrist. He fired eight shots and stopped two of them. The third one got close enough to try and bite him. Seth held the beast jaws open and used his bits to cut the baby sheegoth in half, while he fired his needle gun at point blank, skewering the sheegoth. The final one leaped at Seth, but it was hit by Seth's railguns killing the beast.

Samus had two baby sheegoth coming at her. She leaped over them allowing them to pass her. She turned around and fired several missiles at the baby sheegoth's back. It cracked the shell and revealed the soft flesh of the sheegoth. Samus fired a charged shot from her powerbeam. It killed one of the sheegoth. The second one turned around and fired a ball of ice at Samus. The bounty hunter moved out of the way and got behind the sheegoth. She fired two missiles at its back killing it.

"Took you long enough." Seth said as he was wait for Samus to finish her fight. Samus would have said something in annoyance, but a message came saying that a the boost ball upgrade was nearby. She decided to get it.

Samus easily solved the small puzzle that guarded the power up. She and Seth returned to the first large area when they saw that large from the space station. Samus suddenly felt weak in her legs and fell on one knee.

"Samus, are you alright?" Seth asked as he help her get up.

"I'm fine. Come we ne-" Samus stopped talking as she recived a message from her ship. Saying that it had detected a upgrade for her and it was nearby her ship.

"Dammit."

"Samus what wrong?" Seth heard Samus curse.

"There's a powerup near my ship, but that means we'll have to go back up to Tallon Overworld."

"Actually I have a better Idea." Seth said as he switched from [F.L.A.M.E.] to [B.L.A.Z.E.]. He suddenly grabbed the bounty hunter and flew off.

_**A Few minutes later.**_

Samus at first hated the idea of being carried, but Seth told her that it was the fastest way back to the ship and it would save them the trouble of fighting anything they missed when they first passed Magmoor Cavern or Chozo Ruins. Samus gave in and soon they arrived at her ship. It was easy for Samus to retrieve her Space Jump Boots. Once that they finished Seth grabbed Samus and traveled back to Phendrana Drifts.

_**Phendrana Drift. **_

They entered a temple called the temple of the ancients. It was once a great temple full of chozos as a place of worship, but now that has been consume by the ages and by the ice. As the duo traveled across the temple they came into contact with these strange life forms that appeared to live off of electricity. Samus charged up a shot from her arm cannon and the electric beings came towards her. Seth slashed at them before Samus could shoot.

Several more electric sphere appeared out of nowhere and were for some reason attracted towards Seth. The spheres were getting closer and closer, when blaze deactivated her energy blades. Seth wondered why blaze would stop him from attacking.

"Blaze why did you stop me?" Seth asked.

"_**Seth look at them.**_" Blaze said as the two of them looked at the electric spheres. They appeared to be calm and not moving at all.

"They appear to be attracted to energy sources." Samus said as she charged up her arm cannon again and the spheres started to head her way. She stopped charging her arm cannon and they stopped moving.

"So Seth should we kill them, or pass them?" Samus said. She wouldn't mind killing, but with her current weaponry it would be a small challenge. She knew that of the current weaponry that she saw from Seth, they were all energy based. She got her answer by the sound of several bullets being shot. She turned and saw Seth with one of his pistols. The shots ripped threw the electric spheres, killing them.

"Lets go." Seth said as they continued. The duo came to a room and inside of it their was a strange object. It was a container with lightning inside of it. Samus scanned it. It was a powerup called wave beam. She rushed to grab it, but it was covered by a stone wall and an adult Sheegoth appeared. It was different from the baby version. It had six eyes and had large crystals on its back instead of the shell. It roared at Seth and Samus as it was the guardian of the temple.

Seth and Samus wasted no time in attacking. Samus charged up an attack from her arm cannon while Seth made a blue sphere in his hands. They unleashed their energy attacks at the adult sheegoth, but something strange happened. The attacks changed corse and hit the large crystals on the back of the sheegoth.

"What the hell?" Samus said. Suddenly a warning appeared on both Samus and Seth's visors.

"Shit!" Seth said as he raised a barrier to protect he and Samus as the sheegoth unleashed a frost breath attack. It was a torrent of freezing wind as cold as liquid nitrogen.

"Samus, use missiles." Seth said as he unleashed ten missiles and Samus unleashed three from her arm cannon. The missile raced towards the ice beast. The strange sparks of lightning appeared out of the adult sheegoth's back. It created an electromagnetic barrier using the energy from Seth and Samus's attack. The missiles bounced off of the sheegoth and several hit the walls.

"Dammit, it had no effect." Seth cursed as he and Samus moved to avoid the charging beast. Seth began to unload a volley of bullets from his miniguns. Live rounds seemed to have an effect on adult sheegoth, but it had hardly any effect on the beast. The electromagnetic barrier caused some effect on the bullets weakening them. Seth saw that he ran out of live ammo for his miniguns and knew it would take ten minutes for [B.L.A.Z.E.] to create more bullets.

Samus saw a chance to attack while Seth kept the sheegoth busy. She rolled up into her morphball and dropped several ballbombs on the beast. The sheegoth fell on one knee as its left knee took the blunt of the bomb attack. It let out a strange cry as four baby sheegoth's appeared.

"Great. Samus hold off the mama sheegoth for a few seconds." Seth said as he charged towards one of the baby sheegoth. Seth wasted no time in killing it. Seth brought out an energy blade and landed on the sheegoth's back. He jabbed the energy blade into the back of the sheegoth. It killed it instantly. Seth repeated this process again for the other three.

Samus found the sheegoth's weakness. It could only hold its electromagnetic barrier for two minutes at a time. She fired several charged shot from her arm cannon and unleashed several missiles at the sheegoth's face. Samus saw that it was about to unleash an ice ball. She turned into a morphball and used her boostball ability to avoid the sheegoth's attack. While the sheegoth was focus on Samus, Seth grabbed it by the tale and threw it at a wall. The crystals on its back were shattered and it was lying in a pool of its purple blood. Seth knew that it was going to die, but it would be a slow death if he left it alone. He brought out an energy blade and walked up to the beast. He stabbed it in the head giving it a quick and painless death. The wall that hid the wave beam upgrade now moved up.

Samus grabbed the upgrade and a message appeared on her visor. 'Wave Beam is now online'. Samus charged a shot from her new wave beam to test it out. Seth took note that it was an electric attack much like his own elemental shift.

"So where to now?" Seth asked.

"Follow me, I saw a door that we couldn't open before, but now we should." Samus as she traveled towards the entrance of the temple.

The two made their way towards a purple door. Samus shot it with her wave beam and it opened. They entered a tunnel where more of those electric spheres were. This time they were acting like a type of defense. Samus charged her wave beam and unleashed it at the poor small electric sphere. The sphere exploded and the duo continued on their way. They entered an ice cave where their was nothing inside. Suddenly an alarm sounded and a drone appeared. It was unable to fire any shots as Seth fired eight missiles killing it.

"Looks like we're heading in the right direction." Seth said as they continued. They entered a hall where their was a lot of open space. Once they entered, something locked them in. Several figures fell down, but there was a problem. They were invisible. The figure began to surround the duo.

Seth switched his visor to thermal vision. He could clearly see the space pirates. The space pirates thought that they had the upper hand. They were surprised when two of their brethren fell at Seth's energy blade.

"Samus on your left!" Seth yelled. Samus trusted Seth and charged her wave beam and unleashed it to her left. It hit a space pirate. The pirate was stunned and unable to move. Samus fired several missiles at the pirate killing it. As they finished defeating the last space pirate, a message appeared on Samus's visor. It was her ship again telling that it found several upgrades for her Powersuit. Two of which were really close to their current location, but they would need to travel to Chozo ruins first. Seth saw the look on Samus's face.

"Let me guess, there's an upgrade nearby here."

"Two actually."

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Seth said as he opened the door.

They began to travel deeper into the lab, when they came across one of the upgrades. After getting rid of the space pirates in the room, Samus quickly solved the puzzle and retrieved her super missiles. They ventured even deeper into the research center, they came across a thing something Samus never hoped to see again. It was a Metroid.

"What's this little thing?" Seth said as he tapped the glass of the Metroid chamber. The Metroid started to attack the glass that held it in, but it was unable to break free.

"Seth don't mess with these things. They're dangerous."

"These little guys. They don't look like they could hurt a fly." Seth actually thought that the Metroid looked cute. They made their way to the point that Samus's ship pointed to. They found no one inside the base. They didn't care how but they we're glad. It made their job much easier. They made it to the point Samus's ship pointed to and the upgrade that the ship was thermal vision.

They didn't think that taking the upgrade would do anything, but as soon as they took it, the defenses that held the Metroids in place, fell.

"Seth stay close to me!" Samus yelled as she knew how dangerous the Metroids were. They're only weakness was cold and she didn't have her ice beam. She heard one of the Metroids let out a battle cry before it charged at her. It was hit by a charged wave beam stunning it. Seth took his energy blade and slashed it. He watched the Metroid avoid his attack and latch on to him. It began to drain his energy.

"What the fuck, get off of me!" Seth said as he tried to rip the Metroid off, but the little bastard was not even shaking off. It just kept feeding away at Seth energy. Samus tried to shoot at the Metroid, but it was using the energy it was stealing from Seth to heal itself.

"Samus does this thing have any weakness?" Seth said as he kept trying to rip the Metroid off.

"Extreme cold. That the only thing that will kill it."

"Perfect. Elemental shift." [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s armor turned white and Seth placed his hand on the Metroid. The Metroid began to freeze and fell off of Seth. Samus was now wondering what other forms Seth suit had. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard several Metroids heading their way.

"Lets move." Seth said as he grabbed Samus and flew through the tight corridors.

"I think we lost them." Seth said as they ran outside. The duo

remembered that their was something that could help them in Chozo ruins. Samus suggested that they travel there.

"Alright I'll let's go." Seth was about to pick Samus up again, but she stopped him.

"Actually, there's a shortcut close to here." Samus said as she led Seth to a large dome like area. The arena had several large rocks scattered around. The place was labeled as Quarantine Cave on the map. As they entered deeper into the arena the rocks began to move.

The rocks began to form a humanoid shape. This beast name was Thardus. It was massive in size. The stone beast raised it arm and slammed it at Seth and Samus. Seth moved out of the way and Samus used her morphball to avoid the attack. Seth fired several missiles at one of Thardus's rocks and it fell to the ground.

"Too easy." Seth said, but the rock that fell off of Thardus rejoined the stone monster.

Samus scanned the beast and found that it might have a weakness. She changed to her thermal vision and saw a glowing spot on Thardus. Seth was blasting pieces off of Thardus and any piece that he blasted off, it would just come back. He was starting to get mad.

"Why won't you die?!" Seth blew off another stone arm, but it just came back.

"Seth use thermal." Samus said as she blasted off a piece from Thardus and this time it stayed off. Seth changed to his thermal vision and saw a glowing spot on Thardus. He knew where to attack.

Thardus wasn't gonna go down without showing a few more tricks. He rolled up into a ball and charged at Seth and Samus. Seth grabbed Samus and flew up to avoid the attack. Samus and Seth now began their attack. They locked on to the glowing rock that they saw on their thermal vision. Samus charged her power beam and Seth created a blue sphere in his hand. Samus fired a super missile at the glowing spot, destroying it. Another glowing spot appeared and Seth locked on. He unleashed the beam attack and it shattered several rocks. Thardus couldn't handle the sudden attack. It shattered into several pieces and dropped an upgrade. Samus walked up and picked it up. A message appeared on her visor. 'Spiderball is now online.'

Samus wasted no time in trying her new upgrade. She climbed on the spider rail and left Quarantine Cave with Seth. They made their way to the elevator.

_**Chozo Ruins. **_

The duo had made their way into an area they had yet to explore. They entered an area where Samus had to use her morphball to solve the puzzle. Samus had to leave Seth alone while she solved the puzzle.

Seth was board. It had been ten minutes and Samus had yet to return. He was starting to worry, but he stopped thinking when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like something was whispering in his ear. Seth was getting a little freaked out. He turned around and saw nothing behind him.

"Guess it was just my imagination." Seth said as he turned around only to come face to face with a white being. It was tall, about twice his hight. What freaked out Seth the most was that he could see through this thing.

"What are-?"

"**WAHRAAAAA!**" The beast roared at Seth's face.

Seth jumped backed to create distance between him and the Ghost Chozo. He didn't know what the heck this thing was, so he'll kill it them ask questions later. He brought out his energy blades and charged at the Ghost Chozo. He slashed right as he was in range, but the blades passed right through it. Seth moved to fast and couldn't stopped. He made an indent in the wall. Seth quickly recovered and turned around to face his opponent, but he saw nothing there.

"Where did he-hmpf!" Seth received a blow to the back by the ghost Chozo. Seth recover and fired several missiles at the ghost Chozo. The missiles went right through the phantom. The ghost Chozo began to create a white sphere in its hands. The ghost Chozo threw the sphere at Seth. Seth came up with the craziest idea. He didn't move until the right moment and caught the white sphere. Seth threw it right back at the ghost Chozo. It worked. The ghost Chozo left the white sphere hit him and screeched out in pain. The screech was so loud that Seth was force to cover his ears.

The battle was far from over. The ghost Chozo was now mad. It phased out and turned invisible. Seth began to look around trying to find it. It would have launched at Seth if not for the fact that it was hit by a super missile. The blast was too close and Seth was caught up in the attack. The ghost Chozo was dead and Seth recovered from the blast. He looked and saw Samus.

"Samus why the hell did you shoot that close?"

"Huh? That's the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"Sorry. Thanks for the save. Can you tell me what the hell are those things?"

"They're fallen Chozos that have become corrupted by phazon."

"Phazon?"

"It's a type of fuel. It has a massive energy density. That why the space pirates are here, they're mining the phazon." Samus received a message that another upgrade was detected in Phedrana Drift. Samus and Seth began their way back towards that frozen land.

_**Sometime later. **_

Seth and Samus recovered the upgrade. It was Samus's gravity suit. With it she could move in water as if she was on land. They saw a group of space pirates heading somewhere. They decided to follow them instead of killing them. The pirates led them to a place that neither of them would have imagine.

_**Phazon Mines. **_

This place was crawling with space pirates. This was a massive operation. This mine must have started months ago. Samus was about to go in guns blazing, but Seth stopped her.

"Allow me." Seth said as he brought out [B.L.A.Z.E.] sniper rifle. He decided to use energy rounds as they were easier to suppress. He took out the pirates very carefully so that they wouldn't noticed as they fell one by one.

"Alright lets move." Seth said as they moved deeper into the mines. They were met by several space pirates that quickly fell by Seth and Samus's attacks. Together the two picked up the power bombs and grapple beam upgrades that they found. Samus received a message that her ship found several upgrades outside of phazon mines. They decided to spilt up. Samus would recover the upgrades while Seth explore phazon mines.

Seth came across a red door. He knew that the doors were colored by the element that they had to be opened by. He used elemental shift and slashed the door with his flame blades. The red door opened and Seth entered. He knew that the pirates would be on their guard. He would have to go guns blazing he switched from [B.L.A.Z.E.] to [F.L.A.M.E.]. He entered an elevator. He met several space pirates earlier, that had armor that was colored in the same style that the doors were.

"Flame equip the disk bits with ice, electric elemental shift and equip the railguns with napalm rounds."

"**Yes master.**" Flame said as she did as Seth asked. Seth could feel a massive numbers of space pirates just ahead.

The elevator doors open and he saw at least fifty space pirates waiting for him. One of the pirates began to speak.

"**Give up. You have no hope of winning. We will give you a quick death if you surrender.**"

"You can shove your offer straight up you ass." Seth spoke in the native space pirate tongue. This caused a lot of the space pirate to roar in anger.

"**Kill him!**" The pirates yelled.

Seth charged towards the closest pirate. He punched it with an impact punch, killing it. The dead pirate now flew towards his allies and knocked a couple of other pirates backed. Seth unleashed his railguns on a nearby cluster of space pirates. They were torn apart and those who were unlucky survived. The railguns had napalm rounds equipped and it burned them alive. The napalm that Seth had was a special mixture and these flames couldn't be put out. Water would just fuel the fire even more.

Seth spun up his disk bits. One of the disk bits turned white, while the other one turned purple. Seth saw a group of space pirates. They had what he called elemental armor. These pirates elemental armor was colored white. He charged up a white sphere on his white disk bit. Seth acted so fast, that the space pirates couldn't react. The bit unleashed its beam and it froze the pirates solid. The disk charged at the froze group and shattered them.

The pirates began to panic. They didn't expect that Seth would have so much firepower. They were running out of option. They would have to use the elite pirate. Seth was rampaging on the pirates. He unleashed several mines that got rid of at least 15 space pirates. Seth brought out [F.L.A.M.E.]'s energy blade and slashed apart several more pirates. Seth saw a few pirates trying to runaway. He fired several rounds from his grenade launcher wrist. This ripped them apart and limbs flew across the room. Several pirates got courages, and tried to sneak up on Seth. Seth saw six pirates charge him from behind. He turned around to face them, but not before they could grab him. Seth used the needle gun on [F.L.A.M.E.] to get the pirates off of him. The needle gun had so much force that the pirates were impaled into the ceiling. One poor bastard was impaled through the chin.

Seth suddenly noticed that the pirates that he didn't kill, escaped. A warning appeared on his visor. He saw two large figure appear. They appeared to have had some kind of modifications. They were much larger then a normal space pirate. They had these strange blue sphere on them. Seth could tell that these were its weak spot.

Seth knew that fighting one at a time would be the best. He came up to the and delivered an impact punch. They flew in opposite directions and Seth attack the one on his right. He gave the elite pirate several more impact punches until he broke the blue sphere. The other pirate hadn't recovered yet. Seth began to hit this pirate with impact punches. Seth didn't realize that he was breaking the wall behind him. The wall crumble behind the pirate and moved away, but the pirate wasn't gonna go alone. It grabbed on to Seth and the two fell into an area where phazon covered the walls. The elite pirate was dead, but it led Seth into a death area. Seth made contact with the phazon and it burned. He could feel it killing his body.

Seth quickly moved away, but [F.L.A.M.E.] had only 20 energy points left. [F.L.A.M.E.] used her energy to protect Seth from the toxic substance. Seth noticed that there was something inside of a chamber. He noticed that it was starting to move. Suddenly it exploded out of the chamber and grabbed Seth. It was a monster known as the omega space pirate. It was the pride of the space pirate tech. Seth tried to break free, but [F.L.A.M.E.] was too low on energy. Seth watched in horror as [F.L.A.M.E.]'s energy points were nearing to zero. He knew that if he tried to switch to [B.L.A.Z.E.] the omega space pirate would crush him.

_"Shit I'm done for!"_ Seth mentally screamed as he prepared for the end.

A purple stream of lightning came and hit the omega pirate. The pirate let go of Seth and he fell to the ground. [F.L.A.M.E.] and [B.L.A.Z.E.] switched place to protect Seth from the phazon. The omega pirate now turned to its attacker to see a ball of ice heading towards him. The omega pirate raised his hand and something formed in its hand. The attack seemed to be absorbed by the omega pirate. While it was distracted, a purple sphere came up and knock the omega pirate in the chest. The sphere left a massive explosion as it hit the omega pirate. The pirate was knocked back and the sphere appeared next to Seth.

"I leave you alone for 50 minutes and you almost get yourself killed." A familiar voice said to Seth.

"Samus, thanks for the save." Seth said as he got up.

"You look like you had some fun on the way here." Samus said as she saw the carnage Seth created with the space pirates in the room before.

"Yeah anyway we got to kill this thing." Seth said as he got up. He noticed that [F.L.A.M.E.] was in a quarantine status. The phazon had made using [F.L.A.M.E.] extremely unsafe. Seth was surprised as how rapid his shields fell when he came into contact with the Phazon. He knew that the pirates earlier did only 50 points of damage, but the Phazon almost finished him.

Seth was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw the omega pirate getting up. Seth readied himself and Samus equipped her plasma beam. The omega pirate had four blue sphere on its body that were made from Phazon. It currently had two left, thanks to Samus's power bomb. The omega pirate began to gather energy. It slammed down its hands on the ground and unleashed a wave of energy. Seth and Samus jumped to avoid the attack. Seth and Samus, while in the air, they locked on to the last two spheres. Seth unleashed a volley of bullets from his miniguns and Samus unleashed a charged shot from her plasma beam. They both broke the phazon sphere that they locked on to. The omega pirate seemed to disappear.

"What?"

"Samus we got several more pirates!" Seth yelled as he saw eight elemental pirates heading their way. Four were red and the others were white. Seth entered his ice form in [B.L.A.Z.E.]. Samus went after the red ones while Seth attacked the white ones. As the two were getting rid of the pirates, the omega stood in a pool of Phazon and began to heal.

Seth and Samus noticed a strange noise near them. Samus tried her X-Ray visor upgrade and saw the source of the noise. Seth tried to see what that noise was from. He used several type of optics that [B.L.A.Z.E.] was equipped with. He used his thermal vision, magnetic, echo, and finally he used his X-Ray. Seth and Samus saw that the omega pirate was healing using the Phazon. They had to stop him. Seth made a blue sphere in his hands that was now a light blue, and Samus charged her wave beam.

Seth and Samus unleashed their attacks. Seth's attack caused the pirate to suffer a massive cold blast. Samus's attack was her wave buster. It unleashed a torrent of electricity on the omega pirate. The two attacks caused a strange reaction with the Phazon. The Phazon inside of the omega pirate began to tear it apart from the inside. The pirate roared in pain as it was near the end of its life. It started to move towards Seth and Samus. It tried to attack once more, but it couldn't. Seth and Samus knew that it was on its final breaths. They didn't move as they knew it wouldn't be able to hit them. What they didn't count on was the big ass pirate falling on them. The dead omega pirate now dissolved into a pool of mutated Phazon. The Phazon began to intergrade with [B.L.A.Z.E.] and Samus's Powersuit.

The two got up from the ground and noticed that they changed. Samus's Powersuit was now black and grey. It had an orange visor on. [B.L.A.Z.E.]'s armor changed from the normal black and grey to a silver. The normal green lines that ran across [B.L.A.Z.E.] were now blue. [B.L.A.Z.E.] now had a green visor as well.

_"Blaze what happen." _

"_**Seth I don't know. Whatever this strange Phazon thing is caused this transformation.**_" Blaze's words spawned a question in Seth.

_"Are there any bad side effects?" _

"_**No in fact we've gained several abilities. This Phazon thing won't hurt you anymore.**_"

_"Anything else?" _

"_**I don't know. This stuff isn't normal. It's as if its alive.**_" Seth didn't want to think too hard about this Phazon stuff. He remembered that he forgot to ask if Flame was alright.

_"Flame how are you feeling."_

"**Sick, this Phazon crap is disgusting. I'm sorry master, but you won't be able to use me for a while.**" Flame said as she continued to keep purging the Phazon from her system.

Seth decided to test out this Phazon transformation. He stood in a pool of phazon and was shocked not only not hurt him, but he was actually gaining energy.

"This is sweet." Seth said. He brought out he's energy blades and now they glowed the same color as the Phazon. He dubbed them Phazon blades. Samus liked this new upgrade even if it was an corruption. This made it so much easier for them to get through Phazon mines and Metroids weren't a problem anymore for them. Samus and Seth received a message from something to head to an area just in front of Samus's ship. They knew that the fastest way would be via Seth. Seth grabbed Samus and flew off to Tallon Overworld.

_**Tallon Overworld. **_

They had reached the area that Samus's ship told them to go. It was a temple. They both felt stupid for not checking this place earlier. Samus and Seth entered an area that had several stone pillars around them. They saw the stone pillars disappears one by one and a strange light appeared in the center. Before either if them could touch the light, it vanished. Suddenly they heard a strange cry. Seth never we heard this sound before, but Samus knew this sound far too well. Her breathing got heavier, she began to sweat and she couldn't stop shaking. Seth saw this and wonder why Samus was acting to strange.

"Samus are you a-." Seth didn't finish as a new figure appeared. It was a massive winged beast. Seth remembered seeing this thing back in space. It was meta Ridley and he was mad. Seth was about to move out of the way when he saw Samus deactivate her Powersuit and fell to the ground, crying.

"Samus!" Seth yelled as he rushed to the sixteen year old. He picked up the blond busty girl, who was having a panic attack. She was hyperventilating and shaking. Seth couldn't believe that the fearless girl that could defeat hordes of space pirates, solve any problem, and look death straight in the eyes, was shaking like a young girl. Something had struck fear into her heart.

"Samus, Samus what's wrong!?" Seth said as he tried to get a response from the girl.

"Mama, Papa don't go." Seth saw tears running from Samus's blue eyes. Seth knew that Samus was suffering from PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.) It was really bad. He knew he had to get Samus to calm down.

Meta Ridley wasn't about to let these two mere humans leave alive. He roared and charged at Seth and Samus. Seth saw the opened jaws of Ridley heading their way. He picked up the mentally unstable Samus and flew away, but Ridley followed them. Seth saw that Ridley was tailing them. He ordered his bits to attack Ridley while he worked on getting Samus back to normal.

"Samus come on, snap out of it." Seth said to the blond, but nothing was snapping Samus out of her panic attack.

"Goddammit!" Seth cursed as he was out of options. He knew one way to snap someone out, he hoped Samus wouldn't kill him for this.

Samus was currently seeing her parents death in her mind. It kept replaying over and over again. She could hear the screams of terror coming from her parents. Samus could see the twisted look of pleasure coming from Ridley's face as he devoured Samus's parents. She felt helpless and there was nothing that she could do. She saw the jaws of Ridley now coming towards her. She suddenly felt a warm feeling on her lips. She was brought back to reality and saw Seth kissing her on the lips. She broke the kiss and wondering why Seth did that.

"Seth why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Sorry, it was the only way to snap you out of your panic attack." Seth said.

"Samus I know you have a fear of that robot dragon thing, but I need you to help me."

"Ridley..." Samus felt fear in her heart once again.

"Samus I know your scare, but I'll help you through it. I won't let you die, I promise." Seth said as he held Samus's hand with his. Samus no loner felt fear, instead a really warm feeling filled her chest. She could fight Ridley.

Samus reactivated her Powersuit and Seth placed her on the temple. Meta Ridley saw Samus on the ground. He was going to finished the weak human once and for all. He landed in front of Samus and screeched at her face. Samus fired several super missiles at Ridley's mouth. The cybernetic dragon felt a great pain in its jaws. Ridley exposed it's chest. Samus used her grapple beam to latched on to Ridley's chest to expose a core. Seth fired his energy beam at Ridley's core. He saw that it wasn't dead so he fired all the missiles he had. Seth was going to make sure that Ridley was going to stay dead. He brought out his Phazon blades and jabbed them into Ridley's core. The cybernetic dragon screeched as it was hit. Seth moved back and the temple began to glow. Suddenly Ridley was hit by some sort of energy beam. Ridley fell back into the bottom of the temple.

Seth and Samus saw several ghost Chozo appear. They saw that these Chozos weren't corrupted by the Phazon. They were truly good. They opened up a portal that would lead to impact crater. Samus hear the Chozo speak say that she had to pure the great evil. It laid underneath the temple. Samus asked Seth if he would go along with her and he agreed.

_**Impact Crater.**_

Samus and Seth had passed this new type of Phazon dubbed red Phazon. It was so toxic and caused so much radiation. Anything would die if it stood in the red Phazon in a matter of seconds. They entered a red door. Inside of the door was what appeared to be large face hanging. The face began to move. Samus and Seth, while in Phazon mines, remember reading about a strange life form that the space pirates feared. It was a Metroid that had perfectly fused with the Phazon. The space pirates dubbed it Metroid Prime. This creature matched the description the pirates listed.

The Metroid had a crab or spider like body and currently it had white colored streaks running across it. Seth used elemental shift and Samus brought out her ice beam. They both charged up their attacks and fired at Metroid Prime. It worked.

The beast took several steps back from the pain it received. Metroid Prime took several steps before it tore through the wall opening a new path. Seth and Samus quickly followed Metroid Prime. They entered a new area, where it was too small for Seth to fly above Metroid Prime. Seth and Samus saw Metroid Prime change his color from white to purple. Seth entered an elemental shift. His armor turned yellow and Samus brought out her wave beam. They both charged up an attack, but before they could unleash it, Metroid Prime charged at them. Samus entered her morphball and dodge Metroid Prime by using the canals in the ground. Seth didn't have enough room to avoid the attack. He met Metroid Prime head on and the two tried to push each other back.

Samus saw her chance. She charged her wave beam and unleashed her wave buster. The current of electricity hit Metroid Prime and caused the giant to weaken. Seth felt Metroid Prime was acting weaker and put all his energy into [B.L.A.Z.E.] thrusters. This wasn't enough Seth entered Trans-AM now he had enough energy to push Metroid Prime back. Seth slammed Metroid Prime into the wall and the stone behind Metroid Prime crumbled. Samus ran after Seth and Metroid Prime to join the fight.

Metroid Prime changed it color from purple to red. Seth changed to his fire elemental shift. Samus equipped her plasma beam. They charged up their attack, but Metroid Prime revealed his mouth and unleashed his own beam. Seth got in front of Samus and raised a Barrier. It protected them from the attack, but Metroid Prime used a new attack. It had something that was akin to Samus's grapple beam. It latched on to Seth and began to pull him in. Samus saw that Metroid Prime was distracted. She fired a barrage of plasma shot at the mutated Metroid. Seth felt the grapple beam stop pulling him in. He saw that Metroid Prime was getting weaker. He made a red sphere in his hands and unleashed his attack at the beast.

Metroid Prime fell backwards and tore down another wall. Seth and Samus followed after it. They saw that Metroid Prime was breathing heavily. It colored scheme changed from red to yellow. Samus and Seth could tell that it was on its last leg. They changed into their default state and charged up their attack. Samus unleashed her super missiles and Seth used his normal energy beam attack. They witness Metroid Prime fall as he was unable to move in time. Metroid Prime staggered towards one of the sides inside the room. Seth and Samus rushed towards the body of Metroid Prime to see if it was truly dead.

They watched something blue come from the corpse of Metroid Prime. It was floating and had several tentacles. The beast roared at Seth and Samus. They wasted no time in fighting this new beast.

Metroid Prime in its second form unaffected by normal attacks. Seth and Samus tried all of their weaponry, but nothing seemed to work. Seth would have tried to use [Heaven's Wrath], but [B.L.A.Z.E.] said it was too dangerous. With the corruption of Phazon who knows what would happen. The bastard would also spawn other Metroids. When it spawned Metroids it would leave a strange pool of Phazon. Samus stepped in it by accident, but she discovered something. If they stood in the pool of Phazon they would enter hyper mode, and it seemed like this was the only thing that could harm Metroid Prime. Seth and Samus took their turns at using Metroid Prime's own Phazon against it.

They were both standing in the pool of Phazon and they unleashed the hyper beam on Metroid Prime. It cried out in pain. Seth and Samus saw Metroid Prime shrink in size, before a tentacle latched on to them. They were being sucked in. Seth used [B.L.A.Z.E.] to grab onto Samus and he was able to get the tentacles off of them, but it ripped the corrupted form of their machines. [B.L.A.Z.E.] color scheme returned back to normal and Samus had her gravity suit back. They noticed that what was left of Metroid Prime was starting to expand. They decided to get the hell out of here.

Seth used [B.L.A.Z.E.] to fly out of impact crater and just in time. Samus called her ship to pick them up and Seth landed on it. He and Samus entered the ship. It was over, but what would happen now?

"She'll want nothing to do with me." Seth thought as he remembered the way she acted when they first met. The two had left the atmosphere of Tallon IV. Seth was about to say something when Samus spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind working with me for a bit?" Seth was surprised by her words.

"What?"

"I said, would you like to work with me for a bit. You know, do a couple of bounty missions together. It's alright if you don't want to."

"Well considering that I have no place to go, I guess it would be best if I went with you." Seth said. Seth couldn't see it, but underneath Samus's helmet she was smiling.

"Well then, how does a 70/30 split sound."

"Huh? Why isn't it 50/50?" Seth thought that partners would share the loot evenly.

"Well, considering the fact that you'll be mooching off of me, I think that you could consider it like a kind of rent."

"Make it 45/55 and we have a deal." Seth wasn't about to get cheated out of a deal.

"65/35." Samus said.

"40/60 and that's my final offer." Seth said. Samus looked at him in the eyes and saw that he was serious. She gave in.

"Fine, but you're helping me pay for a new ship. This one is too small for two people."

"That sounds good to me." Seth said as he decided to rest. He knew that this was the beginning of a new adventure, but he wondered where this strange girl would lead him. Samus began to type her report to the galactic federation and began to register Seth as a new bounty hunter.

Meanwhile in Imapact Crater. Two beings began to rose from the pool of Phazon. They wanted one thing, revenge.

End of chapter.

_**Author Note:**__** Hey guys, now before you flame me about how Samus isn't afraid of Ridley. I just wanted to use that element in this story. I mean I know that other M almost destroyed the Metroid series and Samus is a total badass, but this is a good plot device. Anyway I know many of you have P.M. Me about the last five series that will appear in the story and all of them are great. (I might do several non-cannon arcs.) but those who will be in the story, I will let my readers decide. I will place a poll soon in my profile. So look out for it, and the floor is still opened to new Ideas. Till next time. **_

_**Next chapter: Echoing Heartbeats.**_


End file.
